


A Beacon of Light in the Dark

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternative Universe Hopping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Misuse of the Force, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan would like the galaxy to make sense now please, Some Canon Characters In Legends, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: An accident lands Obi-Wan Kenobi into a strange new world. Now he's got extra-galactic invaders and supposed Sith to contend with. All the while looking for a way home. "Kryze," he said looking at the man. "My name is Ben Kyrze."





	1. Strange New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All copyright is owned by Disney and their respective creators.

Chapter One

Strange New World

Obi-Wan hated his life sometimes. One moment he was guarding a scientist with his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, that had blown the whistle on a major conspiracy that the Alderaan university was apart of that involved a vergence in the Force. The Arconan had been fearful for his life and his wife a prominent politician so he'd called the Jedi for assistance with the help of his friend. Next thing he knew shortly after they'd arrived at the research site and met their scientist, Professor Batham, they were attacked and Obi-Wan had shoved Anakin out of the way of a bolt and had fallen into well _something _in the lab that was on when it wasn't supposed to be. Now...he wasn't even sure where he was.

The man he'd been protecting Professor Batham was working on some very experimental energy that supposedly was much more efficient then regular fuel. It could potentially help many Outer Rim with their energy needs without being exploited by some energy exporters such as the Trade Federation. Naturally this attracted the attention of Coru-Energy and as a result he'd become a wanted man as a result. Another being a man named Shoyebi Chun was present using some of the same energy to power a portal...supposedly to another planet that they could travel too...Well it succeed because he was pretty sure that this wasn't Alderaan. Now if he could just find out where he was he'd be happy now.

He was in an abandoned square that looked both overgrown and just evacuated in a hurry. Which of course didn't make sense. Obi-Wan looked around noting the that buildings looked rather like Coruscant only dirty and worn. The plant life didn't resemble anything he'd seen before but then again he wasn't a botanist so he couldn't say for sure. Another thing he noticed was it was really cold. He pulled his cloak in tighter around himself as he walked down the eerily empty city. He looked around to see if he could find at least identifying marker. As he walked he contemplated what he'd last learned before falling here.

"Blast it all," he muttered irritably thanking the Force Anakin wasn't here to hear him mutter. "Where am I?"

Finally he heard a shuffling noising indicating something was coming his way and he turned...an stared boggled eye at on the more ridiculous things he'd every seen in his life. It was a human what he assumed it was male with an extremely pale coloration but for some unfathomable reason someone had decided to put lightsabers in his arms, forearms, elbows, shoulders and knees...and he looked like a white Gamorrean crossed with a practice droid with some spikes for good measure coming from his back. It was a small wonder that the man hadn't impaled himself.

"I am Lord Nyax!" He shouted opening his arms his voice echoing across the empty street. "You will fall to me! And-!"

Whatever was said later was blurred out in Obi-Wan's mind as the sight was so surreal and preposterous. After a brief moment of silence in which evidently Lord Nyax expected a reply Obi-Wan did something that was very un-Jedi like and just plain rude. He laughed. He laughed at the absurd being standing in front of him looking dark and imposing like a creature from a child's holo-comic. It was just so ludicrous. Later he was sure he'd chalk it up to sheer stress and just the sight of his ridiculous foe. _Anakin would have a field day with this being. _

"Are you laughing?!" Lord Nyax sputtered. He stared at Obi-Wan like he was a madman and really he half wondered if it wasn't the truth because oh my Force this was really happening. He was being threatened by a holo-comic villain.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan said holding his hand as he tried in vain to contain his giggles now that his laughing had subsided. "It's just you look like some from a holo-comic. Who the blazes dresses like this?"

"I am a Dark Jedi!"

"Dark...what?" Now Obi-Wan's laughter petered off into confusion. "I beg your pardon you're a what?"

"Dark Jedi!" Lord...kriff it he was not going to think him as a Lord anything save ridiculous shouted. "I use the Dark Side at my command! Fear me Jedi scum!"

"And does the Dark Side have a bad fashion sense or is that just you? Honestly I've seen a Sith Lord with far better dress sense then you," Obi-Wan quipped.

The being bellowed instead of answering and rushed forward. With a whispered of the Force Obi-Wan moved activating his lightsaber and falling into a Soresu stance and before Nyax could react he chopped his right arm off and slashed at the knees deactivating the sabers attached to them. This was ridiculous what was going on here? _And why, _he thought as he dodged a badly and quite frankly sloppily delivered slash from his remaining arm. _Does using the Force make me feel like I'm on steroids and high?_

In fact now that he thought about it. (A completely easy thing to do since Nyax was so inept at fighting at all) the Force itself felt..._off. _Gone was the steady flow of insight and wisdom. Now it hummed no _roared_ power. It was like raging rapid instead of a steadily moving river into the vast ocean. In any case it was just gave him a headache which wasn't good considering he was battling someone that had all the finesse of a sledgehammer to duracrete so if he lost his concentration he'd be flattened. Finally he saw an opening and took it. Stabbing him in the heart and making Nyax fall down with a sigh. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to him to Nyax's face namely his eyes were still open. He lowered his eyes and covered Nyax's eyes making sure the eyelids were closed and murmured: "You are one with the Force and the Force is with you. Sleep well." He stood up dusting off his knees and looked around to see if he could make a funeral pyre. It was the least he could do. Ridiculous as he was he still was a person. Fortunately he saw plenty of material that he could use with debris littered all around.

_Might as well get started on that._


	2. Orphan and Warriors

Chapter Two

Warriors and the Orphan

As it turned out getting the materials for the pyre were easier then expected. The amount of debris and vegetation made building it exceptionally easy so it really didn't take as much time as he expected so he still had daylight to burn once he was finished assembling the pyre. Obi-Wan was still unnerved by the fact he still hadn't run into anyone save Nyax for what was quite possibly a few hours. It was kind of worrisome and unnerving. Finally the deed was done and Obi-Wan waited until the fires had sufficiently consumed the body keeping vigil for a while before moving through the urban wasteland.

As he walked he began noticing that some of the landscape plants not withstanding looked familiar. There was a long nagging sensation that he should recognize his place. While that feeling was floating another more important thought came to him. _What's going to happen to Anakin now that I'm here for the foreseeable future? _

Now his apprentice was nearly twenty. He was good age to advance to a Knight status but Obi-Wan felt he wasn't ready yet not nearly. He was strong and wise if more then a bit headstrong but then again he'd been foolish enough to fall into a portal so Obi-Wan had no room to talk about that then. But he still had much to learn. So who would take care of him until or rather if he got back?

This thought made him frown after all Anakin could be a handful to say the least. So it worried him the fact that someone else who had not idea how to deal with his shifting moods would have to deal with him considering he was no where near ready for the Trials as far as he was concerned. Perhaps Master Windu would...oh Force no. He had less patience for Anakin's mood swings not to mention Anakin wasn't exactly subtle on his dislike of the Council member.

Perhaps Ki-Adi Mundi or Master Plo Koon, yes those were a good choices. They were stable and stoic enough for them not to react to Anakin's mercurial swings and possibly impart more wisdom then he'd gotten from his teachings. Not that he honestly had that many angry outbursts. Contrary to some member's of the Order thought he and Anakin usually got along well save for moments in which Anakin got stubborn about a point.

A sudden piercing cry made him stop and pull himself from his thoughts. He ran over to the direction of the noise looking over the area he saw a shabbily claded blue skinned Twi'lek laying on her side bleeding profusely from a slash that went down her left side. He could swear it looked like a metal sword slash. It clearly had struck an artery and she was bleeding out.

She looked over to him and gestured him over nearly delirious with pain it was then that noticed that it wasn't her making the cries. That honor belonged to a baby that looked almost a year old of green coloration wrapped in a blanket. Obi-Wan quickly ran over to her and pulled out his meager medic pack from his belt pouch. It wasn't much but he could try to stop her bleeding out until he got to a doctor or barring that a local medicine person.

"Hold still," he ordered gently as he tried to make a tourniquet around where he assumed the bleeding was coming from. As grabbed the bandages she grabbed his arm halting his progress.

"_Please," _she whispered in Ryl coughing up blood as she spoke. "_Take her away from me. Take my Calliope. You don't have much time. They will come. They'll kill her otherwise like they killed my... Keep..." _she gasped and then gather her strength lifting the baby into his free arm which he quickly secured supporting her bottom. _"Keep her safe. Please Jedi."_

_"I will," _he promised realizing she didn't have much time left. She was on death's door now and there was honestly nothing more he could do now except comfort her much to his sorrow and guilt. It was times like this that he wished he had the training so he could help. _"She'll be safe with me. That's a promise."_

The woman smiled at him and nodded her thanks. She gave her girl a soft kiss and sighed passing away into the Force. The baby in his arms began to cry in earnest clinging to him hard as if he anchored her to the mortal plane. He looked at Calliope's back rocking her gently and focused on her presence making her stop crying and whimpering _Mama _over and over again. He could understand her pain and wished to sooth her. As he sent out calming waves to her, she suddenly stopped crying and began to stare at him inquisitively. _There. _There she was

Oh Force help him she was Force sensitive. That explained her mother's fear and the baby was able to sense her passing but what had happened to her family and who wanted her dead and why hadn't the Jedi taken her? So many questions...

He shook his head of the thoughts crowding his mind and began to think on what needed to be done now. He had someone to care for and that took precedence and daylight was fading now meaning he had a limited time to get supplies as well as construct a pyre for her mother. That was the least he could do for her. There surely had to be something he could grab...Then in an instant felt a disturbance in the Force. Several beings were approaching with ill intent. Strangely their signature felt anemic but it was present in the Force.

"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" A cry called his attention over as a group of two beings approached him. Well more so like marched towards him holding what looked. The ones clearly of a warrior class charged at him with a sword? Well no matter the fact was that he needed to counter this or be skewered and he had no intentions on dying in that sort of manner thank you.

He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. Once done he settled into a Soresu guard position and maneuvering Calliope closer to himself so he could better protect her. To her credit she stayed still and didn't squirm against him making herself smaller and easier to hold. She probably sensed something was awry. The first warrior rushed forward at him only to be cut down with a side step and a slash.

His compatriot attack with a whip that struck him in the arm holding Calliope making hiss with pain. The being stepped up his attack with the whip impossibility becoming a sword and trying to stab him. Obi-Wan side stepped him and jabbed his center. The being let out a hiss and then collapsed. Now they'd been slayed he quickly deactivated his blade and looked over his fallen foes hoping to get an idea of who they were. They were dressed in armor but unlike armor he was familiar with like say the Mandalorians these had spikes on the back that lent them a sinister look. They were pale and sickly looking from his point of view. What was odd was one seemed to have a prosthetic limb but it was unlike any design he'd seen before.

As Obi-Wan stood over his beaten foes taking what little information he could glean from his looking about a whole horde of questions were flooding his mind. Why did they attack him? Were these the beings that worried Calliope's mother? Did he trespass on their land or sacred place? He hoped because he wasn't keen on killing a people just protecting their own. Also where was he? And as for the armor what was it? Was it local variant perhaps? Oh this was so frustrating! Obi-Wan signed as he rubbed his chin deep in thought. Calliope let out a soft cry of fear as she noticed his cut that quickly reminded that while important anymore answers he needed would have to wait for now.

"Well youngling," Obi-Wan whispered gently to the young babe rocking her as she began to sniffled again at the sight of her mother's dead body and the combatants as well. "I'll get your mother and those men on their way back and we'll be on ours. They're are one with the Force and the Force is with them."

Calliope stared him uncomprehendingly but snuggled closer to him sniffling as he went about gather materials for another series pyre. While he looked for plant life he fastened a makeshift shoulder carrier for Calliope so he could keep his arms free. It too sometime and lost him a couple of hours of daytime but once he was done he quickly finished the pyre and began the burning progress.

* * *

After finishing his task of building a pyre and attending to his minor wounds he began to walk forward this time not only looking for familiar landmarks but also for food as he was sure that Calliope would need far more food then his emergency rations could provide. As he walked he began to notice that the landmarks surrounding him looked infuriatingly familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on why that was the case. As he walked he noticed a plethora of creatures he was unfamiliar with. Perhaps the native creatures of the planet? If so then he'd best avoid them until he had a better understanding of what was going on here. Also he needed shelter since it was getting dark.

Finally he reached a cave that he should've be all rights been fine with after all it was innocuous and fairly unremarkable except it reeked of the Dark Side. The Force was warning him of something within the cave or possibly around it. He paused at a distance from entrance of the cave leaning forward so he could look in.

On his chest he heard Calliope whimpered with fear. Deciding to trust his feelings on the matter he slowly backed away giving the cave a wide birth. He continued walking away nearly running into another creature that he avoided narrowly by ducking into nearby alleyway. Good Force what'd happened here and what were those things?

As he looked around in the cooling evening he spotted a evacuated store that hadn't been looted yet. He smiled at Calliope and walked into the store. The script was Basic thank the Force for small favors and soon he had enough to fill satchel that he'd found on the ground. Perhaps a looter came by? Well no matter at least he something to carry his supplies with.

"Looks like I found us a home for a while or at the very least the night," Obi-Wan commented as he placed Calliope into a clear section of the floor. He began to gather materials for a small fire. _Hopefully the fire suppression system is deactivated or otherwise this will be awkward to say the least._


	3. Capture

Chapter Three

Capture

Making a fire was actually easier then he anticipated. Calliope had been quiet the entire time while shaking slight as she sat on the other side of Obi-Wan. That was to be expected given she'd been through.

_"Hello_," a voice called to him. Looking up from his work of making a soup for both himself and the girl he saw Calliope looking at him. Then she said again hesitantly like she was still getting the feel of the language which given her age wasn't too surprising: "_Hello. Brother?_"

"_Ah so you can speak_," Obi-Wan smiled gently at her. He reached to her and rubbed her head to calm her since she was trembling. Probably due to the cold. "_Yes I am brother. Mama gave you to me so you could stay safe."_

_"Safe?"_

_"Yes I will keep you safe." _Obi-Wan promised. _I swore I will and I intend to keep that promise. _

The young Twi'lek looked hesitant but she nodded and began to wobbly make her way towards him confirming that she was old enough to at least eat solid food...or so he hoped. Finally she all but fell into his arms and hugged him hard. He allowed it due to her experience and the fact that it brought her comfort even though he wasn't that much of a hugging person. She was scared, the least he could do was comfort her, his discomfort be damned.

"_Now its time to eat," _he said gently moving her to his left side. _"Come little one let's have some soup."_

She nodded and sat down beside him. He served her first in one of the bowls that he'd found in the store that he'd found the carrier. She looked at him making him realize that he was going to be the one to feed her. He hoped that he was adequate for the task considering this was going to be his first time since he wasn't a caretaker at the Temple so he only had a rudimentary idea of what he was doing at this point. He grabbed the spoon and started feeding her. Unlike what he feared she was remarkably docile during the feeding. In fact they were almost finished with the meal...

"Bah!" With a inexperience thrust buoyed by the Force she flung some of the food back to Obi-Wan's face with a mischievous grin. Fortunately it didn't hit eyes but it did splatter in his beard much to his chagrin. He mock glared at her making her giggle as he began cleaning himself.

_"Scapegrace," _he chided her gently as he wiped off his beard listening to her giggles. _"Cheeky brat, I'll have you for that." _

She giggled again in response and stuck out her tongue at him with partially eaten food in her mouth coming out.

"Disgusting," he commented lightly as he wiped off the food. She squirmed slightly but ultimately didn't resist as he cleaned her up. Finally once she was clean to his satisfaction he finished feeding her. This time she didn't pull a prank although she did pout somewhat. He smiled at her as she finished up and began cleaning up the bowls. Looking over he saw her playing with a few smaller stones that littered the ground.

_Perhaps I should get her a toy, _he contemplated as he finished up the cleaning and readied himself for sleep. _It'll entertain her while I do busywork. At least then she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself. I really need to get off this planet and find a way to Coruscant. She needs a teacher and Anakin needs caring for and guidance...well I just need to get back._

_"Calliope," _he called to her gaining her attention. "_Come here it's almost bedtime."_

_"Don't wanna go," _she said childishly crossing her arms. Ah so it was going to be like this? Well he _had _and still will have if he had say so the most stubborn apprentice known to the Order. No one could beat him in stubbornness. He'd won many arguments with Anakin so Calliope would not be the victor in this contest.

"_I see," _he sighed as melodramatically as possible sat back down on the ground. _"I suppose that means you don't want a story then?"_

_"Story?!"_

_"Well you don't want to go to sleep so..."_

_"Please?!"_ Calliope shouted jumping into his lap Once she'd gotten his attention she began bouncing on his lap._ "Wanna a story!" _

"_Oh do you now?_" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow secretly relieved that she'd fallen for the ruse. "_Very well how about the tale of the first Jedi when he confronted the dragon."_

_"A dragon?"_

_"A dragon,"_ Obi-Wan confirmed much to the the child's delight.

"_Once there was a dragon that terrorized a village on the planet of Jedhu. The villages cowered at the sight of it. It took their livestock, their crops and sometimes if it felt extra mean it took children. Eventually they decided to offer children to save what they had. The dragon obliged and so a pact was made so then the dragon only took those children offered."_

_"Children like me?"_

_"Yes like you," _he confirmed making her gasp. "_But one day a man came through the village on his way to local crystal cave. The villagers shunned him for they had little to feed him and the feared what might happen should they help. But one old grandmother did not. She bid her granddaughter to call to the man to invite him to a meal. He accepted and eat as much as she provided. He told her he was traveling to seek a crystal he needed. _

_She listened and told him he was on the right path for the crystal. But her heart was heavy because she knew that because of her kindness the villagers would punish her and her family. Sensing her distress he asked what was the matter. She told him about the struggles of the village and he agreed to help as best as he could. That night the villagers grabbed the girl hoping to offer her up much to the grandmother's distress."_

_" 'Please,' she begged the man. 'She is my joy and light. Save her.' "_

_" 'I shall,' the man said. 'I will protect her with my life.' "_

_"So the First Jedi went out and confronted the villagers for their cowardice. They didn't listen and instead tied him up as well and with the girl offered them up for sacrifice."_

_"But the First Jedi wasn't afraid for the Force was his ally. He looked at the girl and said: 'Do not be afraid. The Force will provide.' "_

_"The girl listened and tried not to be scared. Eventually the dragon came and carried them off. Landing in his lair the dragon turned to feed upon them. The First Jedi called out in a loud voice: 'You don't want to eat us.' The dragon unused to people not begging for their lives paused. The girl then spotted a crystal. It was the very crystal that the First Jedi sought. Heartened he used the Force to grab the crystal and constructed a blade of light which he used to slay the dragon and freed himself and the girl."_

_"Did she get home?" _

_"He took her back but the girl asked to be trained by him. So they headed back and soon gained the grandmother's permission so she became one of the first disciples of the First Jedi."_

_"He's a hero, I like him. I wanna be a hero too."_

_"I'm sure you will be a great one in time."_

As he said this he noticed that her eyelids were drooping. Chuckling he quickly tucked her into his cloak and laid her down to sleep while he mediated for a bit to make sure there were no threats at the time. Once he was sure the area was secure he too went to sleep.

* * *

As they slept a presence came into their midst. He had a blue sheen to his figure but removing that one would see a tall dirty blonde man dressed in dark robes and leather boots with piercing blue eyes and an scar going down the right side of his face. It'd been too long since he'd been on the mortal plane. But for this man, he'd move the multiverse for him even if he was from one of the many other different realities in place.

This was a promise kept and of kinship returned after being neglected for so long. His grandchildren for he was of this realm were beyond his reach much to his sadness. They'd stopped listening to the whispers of advice and wisdom long ago and instead focused on the roar and power of ocean that was the power of the Force rather then gaze into the tranquility and guidance of the Cosmic Force or as it was called here the Unifying Force or spread the compassion and kindness of the Living Force to others through healing and diplomacy. No they wanted to be warriors ironically they were ignoring the central teaching of Yoda by doing so.

Long ago there'd been warnings and admonishments to change their ways...all ignored in the end and castled aside for the power that the Force contained. A pity since his son and his wife had almost gotten the warnings at first only to loss sight after a few years. He personally blamed the tediousness of life and him taking on too many apprentices at once. There was a reason the Jedi limited the amount and it wasn't the Council being arbitrary for once. And speaking of apprentices...

Now his grandson that was still in the mortal realm was heading into the domain of the Dark Side, touching upon it's essence soon to fall if not stopped he'd tumble in full kilter in way that even he hadn't done. His other brother named after himself of all people was at peace and one with the Force.

Anakin Solo was unable to act upon the mortal plane having not been taught or in his case listened to the Force in the way that allowed him to maintain his consciousness after death so his older brother was on his own. He'd seen the outcome of this ordeal in many other planes of existence with others such as himself. It all lead to folly and destruction of so many lives. Yet here it could be prevented. Not completely but perhaps here would the mistakes of the past not taint the future of those yet to come.

_And save what he cares for,_ he thought as he watched over his Master. _Yes you can save him, Master. You _will save_ him. No Mustafar for him to burn. And Obi-Wan unlike Palpatine would save Padmé._

_"Stay safe Master_," he whispered placing his hand on his shoulder as he would have had he been there in the flesh as he did so long ago. "_Save them, be the Jedi that I know you are. Learn from them and they from you. I knew you can endure it."_

_"Since when did you get poetic?" _A familiar voice echoed in the Force. The specter smiled and turned back to see his Master, Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon Jinn before him both smiling at him. "_We'll all keep watch until the morning. Don't worry he'll be safe Anakin_."

"_Good_," Anakin nodded as he and the others began to stand vigil. He would watch over him and make sure that he was safe since his other half was away and therefore unable to keep him safe...Besides Obi-Wan was a danger magnet he'd be in trouble before he knew it. The ghost chuckled at the thought. Obi-Wan was such a damsel so he wouldn't be surprised if something happened to him...

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to the Force prodding him for danger. It was in the form of sentients coming to the front of the shop. They were having a loud argument about shelter. Making sure that Calliope was still tucked in and out of sight he quietly shuffled forward and went to the blown out window to see who it was.

It was a group of humans all in various states of disarray and shabby attire. They looked very angry and one was nearly screaming at a young girl. Oh no this wouldn't do.

"Hello there," he called out gaining their attention. All of them froze once he came into view. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The humans gaped for a few seconds and probably would've gaped more had the Force not warned him of oncoming danger. In a blink of an eye he activated his lightsaber and slashed through a projectile. It landed bisected at his feet. A distance away he espied two other beings that looked like the ones he'd encounter the previous day. So he supposed this was their world then. That would explain it. Would that mean they were the invaders?

"TAKE HIM!" The lead human screeched pointing to Obi-Wan as the others tried to run only to be stopped by another set of guards they hadn't noticed before. This was getting more dire considering this development meant that he had very little room to work with now. The man gestured to him frantically. "KILL HIM! HE'S A JEDI!"

"I take it that's a no for the help," Obi-Wan blithely commented as the being ran up with a sword towards him along with another. "I suppose talking this situation out is out of the question?"

"Die _Jeedai!"_

"Well that answers that," Obi-Wan sighed as he readied himself for a fight and run with his charge...

_"Brother!" _Calliope's voice called out. Looking behind himself he saw one of the beings had grabbed her while he was concentrating on the ones before him a big mistake considering that the being was threatening her with a knife to her neck. Now if he had back-up he would have considered doing something but this was an unwinnable situation and he knew it. If he attacked she'd die or suffer grievous injury. Given he was already in dire straights for food this would result in her death either by stabbing or dying from the resulting wound. Unacceptable as far as he was concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he commented as he held up his hands in surrender dropping his lightsaber. Much to his relief the beings let Calliope go and she tried to run to him only to be prevented by the burly guards. Obi-Wan gave them a cold glare that made one of the beings flinch. Quickly the being's commander recovered and the seeming male barked a command: "Take him to pits with the others. When the time of sacrifice comes we can sacrifice him to Yun-Yuuzhan with the Prophet leading the sacrifice."

"I obey," the being said as they directed several others that rounded up the group taking their eyes off of Obi-Wan for a split second allowing him to summon and hide his lightsaber in his also summoned cloak as they began leading them off. One of the warriors looked for his weapon so Obi-Wan gently nudged his attention away and soon it was forgotten in the shuffle.

"KRIFFING JEDI THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The lead man screamed looking rather crazed as they were dragged along. Obi-Wan staunchly ignored him and his ramblings and the other mutterings of the group. Instead he focused on Calliope who looked scared out of her wits her lekku trembling. The sacrifice part did sound disconcerting but it was best to focus on the here and now rather then the nebulous future. That sacrifice bit could wait for now.

"_Remember the First Jedi?" _He asked her making her look at him. _"Remember what he said to the little girl that helped with the dragon?"_

_"Do not fear," _she whispered holding her head up. She still looked scared but now resolute. _"The Force provides."_

_"It does indeed provide," _Obi-Wan nodded smiling at her. She was a brave one. Obi-Wan would help her and others escape whether the others liked him or even thanked him was immaterial at this point. The remaining warriors hadn't noticed his lightsaber missing and it was as of now deep in his cloak. _Well at least I've got one way of getting us out of this mess. _One way or another they were going to get out of this mess.


	4. Yuuzhan Vong

Chapter Four

Yuuzhan Vong

They were lead to a building or the the remains of one that looked disturbingly familiar to him. As a matter of fact it uncannily looked like the Senate Amphitheater. Disturbingly so. The group of humans just glared at him while Calliope continued to look defiant and strong. She clearly wanted to emulate the First Jedi with a fervor and zeal he could appreciate. If only the others were so resolved or at the very least cooperative he could work with them.

"Warrior!" A voice called out making them stop. Looking behind Obi-Wan saw a deeply scarred figure approach accompanied with other warriors. In the Force the warriors and other beings auras felt like the embers of a smouldering fire traceable but something was slightly blocking them. _How odd._

"What is this that you've brought to me?" the Warrior asked gesturing to them all.

"Lost slaves my Commander Qat and from the looks of it a _Jeedai_ escapee," the being said as he dragged Obi-Wan forward. Obi-Wan forced down, pun intended, his apprehension and returned his gaze coolly to the warrior. "He was fighting with them when I and my warriors arrived. He must be the one that the scout spotted before perishing."

"I was hardly fighting with them," Obi-Wan mildly corrected him giving a look of reproof. "I was settling a dispute."

The warrior apparently incensed that he'd been interrupted smacked him hard across the face. "Silence _Jeedai! _You have no say!"

Obi-Wan slowly turned towards the being and spat out some blood because of his split lip. Behind him he heard Calliope call out in shock. He quickly glanced at her and gave her a soft look that relaxed her before turning back to his tormentors. The head warrior named Qat looked impressed while his subordinates looked bloodthirstily on clearly rearing for a fight.

"Who are you?" Qat asked giving him an intense look.

Obi-Wan hesitated. Clearly he was dealing with a hostage situation here and since he no idea where he was it was clear that invoking his status in the Republic would do more harm then good at this point in time. However he could think of a few alternative names for now...

"Ben," he replied to the man. "My name is Ben Kryze."

It was one of the few safe name he could imagine at this time. Ben was innocuous enough in the galaxy so no one would think anything about it and as for Kryze...well it was one of the names he could think up off the top of his head. Besides Ben Jinn would just sound awkward on the tongue so Kryze it was.

"Kryze," Qat hissed testing out his supposed last name like a tasty morsel. "And you are a _Jeedai?"_

"I am." He felt no need to lie about this fact. He'd already been pegged as one so no need to antagonize the commander.

"Then why did not flee the battle going on like the rest of your kind?"

"Ah, well you see there's a simple explanation for that," Obi-Wan said his mind whirling at the possibilities. So Jedi were involved in a battle...that was unorthodox to say the least considering the Republic had stood for a millennium without a major conflict like this war he was implying. Was this an internal conflict and if so had someone called for their assistance? And if they'd been called then why did they leave? He needed answers. But he had no starting point at all.

_Best to play along, _he decided. _I'm not sure how far a long this issue has gone on and given their hostility to Jedi it would be best if I don't cause a fuss anymore then I have now._

"That is?" The being prodded slightly impatient for an answer.

"I didn't know there was a battle to flee from," Obi-Wan shrugged. "I've been a bit busy you see, so I'm a bit behind in the times."

"So behind that you didn't noticed the reclamation of Yuuzhan'tar for our species? And where is your weapon?"

Ah so this was an interplanetary issue. So they were reclaiming a previously held territory...This sounded just like the Open-Closed War all over again only slightly larger in scale...Oh fun. Seems he had found another conflict to end. Anakin was never going to let him live it down should he find out about this. Oh bother.

"I'm afraid you have a disadvantage sir," Obi-Wan replied making all left over warriors stare at him oddly. Were manners just not used here? So uncivilized "I'm unaware of the any conflict of this magnitude save now. As for my weapon," he shrugged. "I lost it in the ruins."

The warrior stared at him with a closed face his feelings ranging from what he could feel in the Force ranging from disbelief to curiosity. The other warriors were more open with their shock.

"You mean to say that you are unaware of reforming of Yuuzhan'tar?" Qat said slowly as if to comprehend such a thing. "How is that possible?"

"As I've said I'm a bit behind on the times," Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

"I'm unsure on the fact if you're a fool or trickster if you do not know of the prowess of Yuuzhan Vong and our reshaping of Yuuzhan'tar," Qat clearly one of the said Yuuzhan Vong said smiled challenging him to make a move against him. Obi-Wan made no such move to attack him or provoke a response but merely waited and listened to the Force for guidance...now that he thought about the Force seemed much clearer then it'd been before even if it was a loud river...but getting back to the fact was that he now had a name to attach to this particular species. Yuuzhan Vong...Now that was new one.

"But you are a bold one," the warrior concluded with a smile. "I like this slave." He felt a cold shudder at the word slave. That was Anakin was before he'd been freed by Master and now he and Calliope were slaves to these beings along with the arguing group members who stiffened behind him. "I shall take him as my personal slave. If Nom Anor can have a slave of his own that why not I? Yes take him to my quarters."

"The girl as well," Obi-Wan cut in before the other warriors could grab him. He maneuvered his way back to Calliope and stood before her. "She comes with me or you are deprived of your prize."

"You know that I could refuse you," Qat said challengingly his pale skin and purple eye sacs beneath his eyes and black hair gave him a sickly and quite frankly macabre look in the daylight but Obi-Wan was still remained unmoved. "You are subject to my will which means that I could just take you and she goes with the rest to the slave quarters or the Pit."

"Oh I don't think so," he softly stated his voice almost but not quite growling out the words. He had no clue what the pit was nor was he intending on letting her into such a situation. Not if he had a say in it. "She comes with me or I won't go at all. Your choice."

The warrior stared at him menacingly but Obi-Wan didn't back down still looking at the being straight in the eye. He hated the fact that he was going to have to leave the others behind for the sake of saving one. But he knew just as well that for one thing he wouldn't be able to save them all with the state they all were in and Calliope had been placed under his protection so he couldn't just leave her alone. She needed him because most sorrowfully he wasn't even sure she'd be cared for. He felt bad for pitting her life against others and not saving theirs but he'd been charged with her safety and he didn't trust her alone with the other group while important had too many factors to it for him to properly save. _Besides once I have the information I call in support and help them out since I've still got my weapon so I can cut my way out. _His opponent smiled and nodded with approval.

"Then it seems that the gods have favored you because you amuse me," he whispered sounding satisfied and intrigued. "I shall humor your request. Take the rest to the slave quarters but bring me those two."

Obi-Wan allowed himself to lead off along with Calliope. She squirmed a little at the touch but a reassuring hand from him ushered her forward. They walked into a building seeming to be made of organic material. The Force felt bloated around them making him feel slightly ill. It was the Dark Side but different from the Sith that he'd dealt with on Naboo. Instead of malice there was a sense of decay and stagnation like something was being blocked from them. Something was wrong with the structure and the people within. Finally the reached a room that evidently was was Qat's. It was spartan in terms of decorum with no personal artifacts save for a statue of what looked like a human brain with eyes and tentacles placed in what looked like a miniature shrine.

"You behold the shape of our god of warriors Yun-Yammka." Qat's voice said as he entered behind Calliope. Calliope Force bless her was looking at him and tracking his movements. Her awareness of the Force was similar to his own. "I'm still not sure if you're a fool."

"I've been called worse but as I've said I am behind in the times and I've been a bit isolated from others," Obi-Wan commented.

"And the girl?"

"She's my ward," Obi-Wan said stepping in front of her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've been asked to care for her."

"Odd," Qat said looking slightly perplexed. "I'd thought _Jeedai _were older when trained usually."

"She's an exception," Obi-Wan replied mildly. There was no way in any way, shape or form that he was going to even insinuate that the Temple had younglings in their care. Obviously they'd run into Padawans and Knights up until now. And as far as he was concerned he'd keep it that way given the callous behavior of the guards he had a feeling that it would suicidal not to mention dangerous and irresponsible to mention them.

"Psh, shows your weakness for not weeding out the weaker ones."

"There are some that say mercy is a gift of the strong to the weak," Obi-Wan countered.

"But why give out a gift when one can crush the opposition instead?" Qat raised an eyebrow ridge at him. "Why should I give when I can take what is rightful mine."

"Says who?"

"Says the gods," Qat said reverently.

Obi-Wan stayed silent after that. So they had a cutthroat theocratic society? Well given their warriors seemed to worship war itself which sadly familiar to him it wasn't too surprising. In fact it reminded him of the time he spent on Mandalore. But if Mandalore could find a way to peace then so could they. Still it would take time and effort on the people's part as well as religious reform if it was endorsed by this faith and the sad fact of the matter was that Obi-Wan while willing to wait for an opportunity to escape with Calliope and the other slaves wasn't going to wait decades for them to change. He had to get himself and others out.

"What are my duties?" He asked folding his arms into his robes.

"Observe and wait for my commands."

"That's all?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Qat hissed. "If Nom Anor can have a pet from Overlord Shimrra then so can I from the new home world."

"A pet?" Obi-Wan blinked as he tried and failed not to think of the implications behind that statement.

"Yes a pet being known as Vergere," Qat dismissively said as he started to pace. "She speaks in riddles and nonsense. Supposedly she gives out sage advice which is...doubtful to say the least."

"You doubt her intelligence?"

"No," Qat shook his head. "I doubt her motives. She claims to be on our side but yet takes an interest in the _Jeedai..._It is suspect to me."

"Clearly she most have the gods' favor and be right if she's survived for this long despite being an infidel."

"Do you mean to quote the Gospel to me?" Qat's face took on a sardonic look.

"I merely speak on what you've told me," Obi-Wan said demurely lowering his head.

"Do not do that," Qat snapped making Calliope jump Obi-Wan slowly raised his head to face the angry warrior. "You might be a pet but if I wanted a sniveling slave for one then I would've chosen on from the slave quarters."

"As you wish," Obi-Wan said bowing. "Now I don't suppose I can ask for a meal?"

"Very well," Qat said gesturing to a...rather large spider sitting in the corner of the wall. "This viewspider will keep an eye on you while I arrange for your food and clothing to arrive. Should you try to escape we'll know and the girl will be sacrificed to Yun-Yammka for your insolence. I shall be gone for a meeting with the rest of the warriors."

Obi-Wan stayed silent as he clung Calliope closer to himself as if to protect her from the threat itself. Something about his stance seemed to satisfy the warrior because he walked out of the room with smirk. Let him think that he had the leverage for now. After all once he'd memorized the layout of the building and could locate a ship he'd be off with the others in tow. He'd fine a way back to his home and he'd bring in a task force to deal with this atrocity.

_I'm going to get out, _he thought to himself. _And then I'll get help and I'll make sure this ends. This is will not continue. Not if I have a say about it._


	5. Information Gathering

Chapter Five

Information Gathering

Calliope trailed behind him as he walked around the room getting a feel for what he wanted to do. So escape was going to be difficult as well as rescuing the victims of the slaving run. The fact was that Obi-Wan still had no clear idea of where he was and it was kind of infuriating. He got the feeling his was missing something rather obvious and it frustrated him to no end.

Sighing he allowed himself time to breathe and let his frustrations go. Getting annoyed at a situation out his control wouldn't help anyone least of all his ward. It was best if he approached this situation with a clear mind. Okay so what did he have to go on?

Well firstly he was on a recently reconquered or just recently conquered planet. The natives were either the Yuuzhan Vong or the natives had been driven out. The Yuuzhan Vong seemed to have a polytheistic religion that had a Darwisja mentality and discouraged compassion in many respects. Also they owned slaves openly in a way he hadn't seen since going to the Outer Rim namely Tatooine.

"Your clothing and some food," A feminine voice said shattering what was left of the calm. Turning towards the speaker he saw a pale female looking being dressed in a course shirt with some trousers carrying several clothes her arms and looked to be a few bowls of food in her hands. There was one that looked to be his size and the other was big enough for Calliope. Her face was tattooed and scared and her black hair was done in a severe braid that draped over her shoulder. One of her hands namely the right had been replaced with a seven digit appendage that had nails or fingers that looked like tools that looked slightly droopy.

"Thank you ma'am," he said as he gently took the clothing from her. She looked at him startled at his apparent kind behavior. "And who are you?"

"A Shamed One," she said bowing her head deferentially.

"Is that a title?"

"It is a caste determined by the gods," she replied giving him an odd look it looked a mixture of respect and curiosity.

So they were caste based? Another piece of the puzzle revealed itself. Good information but he needed more.

"Are you a _Jeedai?" _She suddenly asked. Clearly she'd taken note of his attire.

"Yes I'm a Jedi." He smiled gently at her.

"Then you know of Anakin Solo the one who redeemed Vua Rapuug," she said eagerly.

"Anakin Solo?" Obi-Wan blinked at the name feeling his stomach drop. He'd never heard of any Jedi named that. Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice, was the only one that he knew of. Also the last name sounded like something a immigration officer would stamp on someone without a family name. Not something a family would saddle themselves voluntarily with he'd think.

"How do you not know?" She asked repeating the question Obi-Wan had a feeling he was going to accustomed to for a good long while looking both disappointed and shocked. "You can't possibly not know of the heir of Skywalker."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to look dumbfounded. He felt his head spin at the implications. A second of dizzying disoriented thinking later he breathed and out and let it go although he still felt befuddled. Surely they weren't referring to his beloved and now missing Padawan. Maybe it was a cousin of his once removed. Shmi Skywalker was a slave so it could be entirely possible or it could be just another with a similar name. It was a big galaxy after all. So another Skywalker was strong in the Force? Okay that's something that he'd need to look into.

"I-" he paused for a second trying to decide what to actually say to her. Obviously something was amiss here and again he didn't have all the information that he needed. After a moment of thinking he made the decision to tell the truth.

"I'm from a splinter faction from the Unknown Region from a planet called Jedhu. We've been out of touch with the main Jedi Order until now. As of now I'm the last in my Order."

Well from a certain point of view that was true. But he couldn't afford to tell everything and he had a sinking suspicion(Perhaps it was a prompting from the Force?)that he would be branded a lunatic or worse killed if the full truth were exposed. He could handle being called crazy if that didn't mean he'd lose Calliope which would most likely happen. So for now he'd stick with this story until he got back to the Republic.

"Unknown Regions?" She blinked. "Then how did you get here?"

"That's a secret," he smiled at her. "Perhaps someday I shall tell you. So who are you?"

"I- well was part of the Jovan domain. My name is Menvra."

"Ben of the clan Kryze," Obi-Wan bowed to her.

"You are an odd one," she commented giving him a bemused stare.

"So I've been told madam."

"Why do you keep do that?"

"Do what?"

"Address me with such a high title," she clarified. "I am nobody. Scorned by the gods for blasphemy. No worthy of respect."

"I would beg to differ. I've been taught that all beings no matter their status are worthy of respect. Pray tell though just what kind of blasphemy has exiled you?"

"For daring to attempt to refine the Seventh Cortex outside of its designated parameters."

"May I ask how's that bad?"

"Ah that's right, you wouldn't know. For Shapers such as I used to be there are Eight Shaper Protocols that we follow. We follow the mainly the Seven with the Eight being the highest of them all only accessible to the Supreme Overlord for it is a direct conduit to the gods themselves namely Yun-Yuuzhan. I accessed the Seventh Cortex to see if I could save a worldship, our equivalent of spaceship. I tried to modify the design to make it more efficient and better made but my attempts at modification were deemed too heretical for my priest overseers tastes so I was Shamed."

"Then I take it innovation is frowned upon," Obi-Wan commented as he turned and began to dress Calliope in her slave outfit. So they had technology of a sort and given he was surrounded by organic life it seemed that it was biologically based. And for some reason they didn't encourage innovation which was odd to say the least considering that life itself grew and adapted.

"As much as can be expected for a Shaper," Menvra shrugged. "We are to follow the Protocols religiously no improvement."

"So you're part of the faith caste?"

"No," she shook her head. "Shapers are different then priests. The castes are Supreme Overlord, warrior, priests, intendants, workers, Shamed Ones and slaves such as yourself."

So there were six castes, how interesting. So he, Calliope and Menvra were on the bottom of the caste system. Well now that was something he could work with and use. And it was nice to have someone his age to converse with.

"So I take it that we're on the same rung," he said voicing aloud some of his thoughts.

"Close enough," Menrva confirmed with a nod giving him a strange look. "You truly are the strangest _Jeedai _I've every ran into."

"How so?"

"Well you're not a warrior for one," she commented looking at his belt where his lightsaber remained hidden in the back. "A _Jeedai _would've fought to the death. And would've called upon their machines to get them out of trouble."

"Wait machines? Do you mean their lightsabers?"

"I was told they had mechanical implants that allowed them to engage in sorcery and blaspheme against the Yun'o."

"That's...an interesting new one," Obi-Wan said as he finished up dressing Calliope his mind spinning with the sheer amount of shock. He'd never heard that kind of idea before. "And entirely wrong."

"How so?" She parroted his phrase back to him raising her eye ridge in a challenging manner.

"Well the Force isn't in machines for one. It's an energy field that surrounds us and binds the galaxy together. It comes from all living things even you."

"Me?" She pointed to herself looking rather bemused. "I was under the impression that I was outside of it according to what I heard before being banished."

"Oh? Then how is it I can feel your presence?"

"My presence?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded smiling at her. "It's like a small fire burning within your being that identifies you as a unique person in the Force."

"How is that possible?"

"Well you're a living being so I assume you've got a midi-chlorian count that's how."

"Midi-chlorians?"

"Microscopic organisms that reside in all living cells. We are symbionts. Without them life couldn't exist at all. The more you have the more likely you'll be Force Sensitive and able to train as a Jedi."

"So," she breathed her face becoming even more paler then usual casing the tribal tattoos that adorned her head in a starker detail. "It is biological?"

"Yes," he answered. "Like the kyber crystals that used to power my lightsaber. They sing with the Force and are alive similar to you and I."

"Living crystals?" Menvra's look was of fierce curiosity. She was like a child in a class with thirst for knowledge Obi-Wan felt the same since he was now getting some answers and seeing what she knew as well as teaching her. What was Master Yoda said? That the joy of teaching is the joy of learning. One can not exist without the other.

"I could say more about that but unfortunately we're being watched."

"No," she shook her head. "The viewspider isn't awake. I should know. This corridor wasn't grown that long ago so many of the security isn't working right until the Master Shapers finish the Shaping."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan said looking at the spider like beast. He wasn't sure it was sleeping so he had to go by what she was saying. The Force rang with the truthfulness of her statement and Obi-Wan could see no reason for her to lie to him. "When is everything supposed to be completed?"

"Supposedly in time for the Great Sacrifice that the Overlord has deeded to happen according to Nom Anor," Menvra said coming out of whatever she was thinking of. "If you are a _Jeedai _that they seek then they might sacrifice you to their supposed convert."

"You doubt the sincerity of convert?" He asked as he began to think of ways out before he got sacrificed to the local religious fanatic. He had no intention on becoming a martyr and since others like Calliope depended upon him.

"It was rather abrupt turn to say the least," Menvra shrugged. "Also that infidel Vergere was involved...I must confess that I have a nasty feeling about her intentions. It's like..."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan prodded gently even as his stomach started to drop and enthusiasm dying down. He _really _hoped he didn't run into any Dark Side users or worse the Sith Master of the apprentice that he'd killed nearly ten years ago on Naboo. That wouldn't be good and it would endanger everyone from the Yuuzhan Vong to Calliope. Bad enough he was on the possible sacrifice list as it was. No need to add more headache to something that was already going to be difficult as it was.

"It's like gluchen slime when shaping a yammka clinging to your Shaping hand no matter what you do to remove it," Menvra said. "I felt similar around Overlord Shimmra as well."

"That would be the Dark Side of the Force," Obi-Wan said with a wince. "Jedi and all others try to avoid it."

"Does it feel...cold?" Menvra asked hesitantly.

"Yes it does," Obi-Wan whispered. "Cold and sick."

She stared at him with awe in her eyes before her eyes fell upon his bandage that now obvious since he'd removed his shirt and changed into the tunic she'd handed to him.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh that that's just a scratch from one of your warriors blades," he brushed it off even as she approached him despite Calliope's best efforts at keeping her away which consisted mostly of her standing in between them.

"Let me change the bandages at least," Menvra said. "It'll prevent infection."

He nodded his consent and then Menvra peeled off the bandage drawing out some blood which she quickly mopped up. Then with drift hands she wrapped up the wound once more. Calliope gave her a glare while standing in front him. He didn't blame her in the slightest considering they were in a hostile environment for all intents and purposes.

"Shamed One!" Qat's voice bellowed making her and Obi-Wan jump slightly. It would seem that whatever business he had been concluded now he really needed to pay attention to his surrounds from now on. "Be gone! You've done my will now go!"

"We'll speak later assume?" Obi-Wan asked as he flexed his arm making sure the bandage was secure. She nodded and quickly ran out leaving the two alone with Commander Qat. Obi-Wan steeled himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

Talking to the _Jeedai_ was interesting to say the least. Menvra had learned more about them then all of the reports she'd heard before receiving her mark of shame. Now? Now she had a blood sample which she could study and possibly under the _Jeedai _better.

Midi-chlorians he said. She would have to see microorganism for herself. Fortunately she knew of a lesser used Shaper laboratory in the newly constructed area that she could use without attracting attention from others like Shimrra's personal Shaper Nen Yim. She quickly walked down the corridor with her status actually working in favor for her since most avoided her entirely and didn't pay attention to her. Once she reached the area she looked for occupants that might happen to be using it. The gods smiled upon her for she found none. Then taking a seat at one of the examination table she began to look at the sample using a magnifying beast.

At first she found nothing different then what she'd been told and observed herself via her master since he was the one that oversaw those that infiltrated the galaxy. So either the _Jeedai_ was truly mad or something else. Suddenly her thoughts trailed off as she noticed a piece of the cell she'd never seen before. Something about it drew her attention to it...

"Ah," she hissed as her none Shaper hand scrapped a sharp tool she'd not notice before on the table. To make matters worse her blood mixed with the rest of the sample that she'd set aside for further study smearing onto her hand and getting into her body. Of all the rotten luck. She scoffed at her rookie mistake. How could she make such an amateur mistake? Her old master would have chided her so harshly...

It was then that she felt something awaken inside her. And with it then came the pain. Such exquisite pain, deeper then the anything she'd experienced before going deep into her bones and making every part of being sing with rapturous joy at the Awakening. Her senses were in a deluged with a feeling of peace and belongs in a way she'd never experienced before.

Was this the will of the Yun'o? She wondered as she finally felt the initial impression left leaving her not with bitterness of a parting but with a sense of peace and calm. Was that _Jeedai _that Qat now owned Yun-Yuuzhan's personal herald? This was far beyond anything she was experienced before. How was she to interpret this? She needed help to understand what had happened to her and what it meant to her as well as the Yuuzhan Vong.

Maybe Kukulkan a fellow Shamed One could help her. He was a priest at one point. A devotee of Yun-Harla would see through the deception. Yes she'd check with him. He'd guide her and she'd bring him the _Jeedai. _This was something all should know among the Shamed Ones. That something was Awakening this was more then the _Jeedai _heresy. This was something else.


	6. Off to Naboo

Chapter Six

Off to Naboo

_Is something troubling him? _Obi-Wan wondered as he watched the commander pace impatiently around muttering to himself in a harsh sound of language. Calliope clung to his leg burying her head into his leg. He'd been this way since arriving back from well whatever it was he'd gone to. Now he wasn't going to ask considering he had to dress Calliope and he didn't want her to feel awkward any more then she had to be. As the being paced he gently pulled her away and pulled on her shirt and then next he took off her undergarments and slipped ok the replacements. They were course but not uncomfortable.

"_Jeedai," _he barked gaining Obi-Wan's attention as he put her trousers last. "What do you know of Mandalore?"

"Only as much as Jedi would," Obi-Wan said hesitantly. "That they are warriors and..."

"Then you've heard of their _Mand'alor _named Fett," Qat snapped interrupting his reply. "My friend, Cuetpalli of the domain of Lah, been assigned to the area now that we've got Yuuzhan'tar now. We're readying ourselves to pacify it now. I am on the other hand being sent along with you to a small planet to oversee a colony that's been established there."

_Mand'alor _the name made Obi-Wan's stomach drop heavily. That'd been a title that Satine had abolished when becoming Duchess of Mandolore. If it was back then did it mean...

_No, _he mental shook his head. _Don't focus on that now. Perhaps he has outdated information._

_And on the off chance he doesn't? _His treacherous thoughts asked him. Obi-Wan breathed in and then out letting his sadness ebb away. One thing at a time. Just take it one thing at a time. Yes the possible news of Sa-Duchess Kryze's passing would be hard on him but he could handle it for now. He must for his own sanity and for the sake of Calliope.

"Does this planet have a name?" He asked instead answering the question about the _Mand'alor. _He'd never heard of a clan called Fett but then again it'd been a while since he'd visited or checked upon the place. Having a Master die and a Padawan would do that to you. He needed more information on what was going on.

"You infidels call it Naboo."

_Naboo. _Now there was a planet that meant so many things to him. It was the place in which he decided to put his trust in the prophecies that his Master put stock in. It was were his being a Master to Anakin had begun and where he became a Jedi Knight. So Naboo had been conquered? When? And where was the Republic in all this mayhem? If he wasn't in the Unknown Region or Wild Space then what was happening here?

"We'll be joined by the Karasu, the Wren, Bravor and the Rhal clan from Mandalore," Qat continued interrupting his musings. "They helped conquered the area and have several interests in the area."

Now that was information he could work with after all he'd heard of the Karasu clan. Last he'd heard was namely that they were a police force on Mandalore. They were one of the rare warrior clans that were serious in their defense of the people. In fact if he recalled properly there were six others that had put down their weapons and submitted to the Duchess. It was due to that they didn't suffer repercussions for being warriors. Then again those clans were one of the lesser warrior clans so it wasn't too much of a stretch for them to go to being pacifists. Many of them were part warrior and farmers or artisans during peace time so they were able to make the transition easier as oppose to the more dominant clans.

As for the Wren...well the last he'd heard of them they'd refused to submit to the ruling government meaning they were exiled as far as he remembered. Clearly this had changed since he'd last heard. Now the Rhal was one he was unfamiliar with. Well he'd have to find out once he got to the planet and possibly find out what was going on in the Republic since they were ignoring the kriffing _Chancellor's _home planet being invaded.

_Its coming into a full circle, _he thought as he finished dressing Calliope. _It's fortunate we're heading that way since I know the turf and can escape. _

"First we need to put some Yorik-Kul on the two of you so you won't escape as well as tizowyrms so you will understand your new masters."

"Yorik-Kul? And what's a tizowyrm?"

"Yorik-Kul means slave seeds in your tongue and tizowyrms are translators."

_Oh dear, this'll complicate things slightly, _he thought as he watched with sheer horror as he shoved something that looked like a spore into his chest. He felt a dizzying amount of pain that made him hiss while Calliope screamed as loud as she could. Finally it ended and Obi-Wan was left with a strange signature in his chest. Qat said something but Obi-Wan focused on the Yorik-Kul and sent out a calming wave. To his relief it worked and he felt the presence retreat into a state of slumber. It seemed he'd gotten through just in time for it not to take hold of him.

He turned to Calliope who was sobbing and focused her Yorik-Kul. Like his it was settling in before Obi-Wan convinced it to sleep. After a few moments it did just that. So now they had nothing holding them back save for location. A second later Qat jammed a worm into his ear that jammed its way up the canal mercifully not rupturing his ear drum. Obi-Wan let it go since supposed this would translate for him.

Calliope wasn't so lucky as he when it came to receiving the with Qat shoving it up her one of her hearing domes before he could react. She screamed with agony as they burrowed into the her hearing center. Obi-Wan grabbed and put pressure on the bleeding spot as she sobbed into his slave clothes hugging him hard as he rubbed comforting circles into her back. He shot a very cold glance at Qat who looked at him with indifferent eyes before he turned to look at warrior that entered into the room.

Obi-Wan concentrated on Calliope, comforting her and making sure her wound was clean. Now Obi-Wan was no healer but he could guess that she wouldn't have any scarring there. While this relieved him it also strengthened his resolve to leave and get help. For now though they were trapped with the Commander but once they made it to Naboo. Well that would change.

* * *

Pike Bravor waited his fellow watchmen to join him. It was early in the morning with the sun peeking over the rim. It was a good cover for an ambush. He hated the waiting since _Mand'alor _Fett had determined that the Yuuzhan Vong were close to breaking whatever agreement they'd had with them. Pike personally much preferred to be sleeping with his wife or barring that reading some literature instead of this. Not a very warrior like of him but...

He once again sighed as he felt not for the first time on how out of place he felt in _Mando'ad_ culture. He'd felt out of place. From the fact he was Kiffar among a bunch of humans to the fact that despite being good at being a warrior he didn't like it. That was perhaps the main problem he had.

He just didn't like being a warrior. Sure he'd defend his homeland or a cause that he believed to be just but that didn't mean he enjoyed shooting things or martial skills. This was a feeling known to his wife and his closest friends. His adoptive father was a stern man with traditional values. He doubted that he'd understand the feeling.

But his mother who'd been from another clan had whispered to him late at night about a time when being a warrior wasn't a mandate and that peace for a time reigned over the land. It was the time of the Lost Clan. The one that bore the standard of the claw...

"Hey Pike," Akiko Karasu called to him as he, his little brother Yashiro and Kanga Harrier walked up to join him in his duties. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Just stewing in old thoughts Akiko'ika," he sighed. "Just recalling the Lost Clan."

"Ah I see, just don't let the Skirata hear you," Kanga huffed as she got comfortable. "They'll go off for hours on how that Lost Clan weren't true _Mando'ad_."

"Hours?"

"Hours," Yashiro confirmed to Pike. "Especially if that _di'kut_Jaing is involved."

"Or Venku or Gotab," Kanga snorted with derision brushing her thin black hair from her slightly tanned face. "Can't forget those _aruettise_."

"I'd call Gotab a _dar'manda_ personally," growled Akiko. "No offense Pike." He added looking at Pike knowing that Gotab was Kiffar like himself.

"None taken," Pike shrugged not taking it personally. He knew that Akiko didn't like them. Too pompous and not helping matters was one in particular Barrius had a massive crush on Kanga his best friend and sister in law which meant that the Skirata brat tended to insert himself into the conversation. Not to mention his family were friends...well allies at least. Pike was planning on changing that once he became clan head.

"Ah " a hesitant voice called out to them. Turning he saw it was a younger member of the clan namely one of Gotab's grandchildren...Pyotr Skirata, that was his name. He was coming forward to help them with guard duty. Pike allowed his temper to cool as he nodded to the boy. He was a skinny lad of what looked to be fifteen years old still callow and very inexperienced rather like Yashiro but unlike Yashiro he seemed to have no confidence in his abilities or so it looked.

There was no need to take out his frustrations on a boy when his quarrel was with his elders. He gave his friends a look to further empathize their truce. Akiko nodded as did Yashiro while Kanga rolled her eyes with annoyance and acceptance. Good otherwise he'd have to explain to his wife why he'd smacked her headstrong twin across the head. Pyotr brushed his blonde from his eyes as he settled down next to Kanga who gave him a back off look. He paled and then backed away looking fluster. Finally he walked next to Akiko and began to lean forward getting a better look.

"No they're not here and they won't come any faster if you lean forward," Yashiro snarked making the boy lean back embarrassed.

"Geez whelp," Akiko teased ruffling the boys hair as he would his other siblings. "You'd think you didn't inherit the Skirata warrior skills."

The boy blushed and turned away. Pike shot Akiko a less then amused look. Akiko having an enough sense to realize he'd crossed a line stepped back raising his hands in surrender.

"Don't mind him," Pike said putting his hand comfortingly on boy's shoulder. "He's a joker."

"No, it's fine," Pyotr sighed shaking his head. "Just...don't tell my dad."

"Oh?" Now Kanga looked interested. She'd had experience with abusive fathers. Her birth father was one until he was castled out of the clan and ended up dead from a barfight. "Is there an issue?"

"No! No," Pyotr said looking panicked which wasn't helping his case. It only sent alarm bells in Pike's head. "It's just I'm not that good of a warrior..."

"Kid you're what? Fifteen?"

"Almost sixteen," Pyotr answered Akiko.

"That's fine," Kanga said placing a comforting hand on the kids shoulder giving him a steady look. "Not everyone is made for bloodshed." She would know. Her clan as well some other lesser clans and a few big ones like Akiko's were compared to others were extremely non-traditional by allowing members to choose their own fate.

While they followed most of the _Resol'nare _they tended to ignore the mandatory soldiers portion of it. Yes most choose it but there were some members like Akiko's second brother that Pike knew for a fact had never held a blaster in their life and were all the happier for it. This was something that Pike hoped to implement into his clan once he was in charge...

"Tell that to my father and grandpa," the teen whispered shuffling his feet in the dirt as he stared off into the distance. "According to them I bring shame to the clan for my lack of warrior skills and will lack a place in _Manda_..."

"And they're full of bantha poodoo," Pike interrupted. "You're the brave one not them. Any murglak can wield a blaster and shoot but it's those that are scared but still fight are the ones worth emulating. It's cliched I know but it's true."

"Yeah," he said dejectedly. "I guess that's true." He grew silent and soon began scanning the horizon. The conversation soon died and all the watchers returned to their lonely vigil. Each alone with their own thoughts. From the troubled ones of Pyotr to the fuming thoughts of Pike.

_One day, _he thought to himself as he readied for the fight that would come. _One day I'll make it not mandatory for everyone to be warrior. So people like Pyotr won't have to choose between being something they want to be or a warrior in order to live a happy life and after life. I swear this so help me I'll do this. _With this promise made he returned to his vigil waiting for strike.

"Akiko, Pike," Kanga's friend Mau'i of the clan Kareara called to them. "You've been assigned to go to Naboo to meet up with the new invasion force."

"Who else is going?" Akiko asked as he stashed away his gear in preparation. Yashiro quickly stepped up to take his place in the sentry line.

"Some guy from Rhal clan and the Wren clan," Mau'i shrugged. "I'll take over for you guys. Good luck _vod'e."_

"Thanks," Pike nodded as he too gathered his gear and headed to the landing pad.

* * *

Ahmet Binks peeked out of his hiding spot in the many waterways of Theed as the Yuuzhan Vong marched around the perimeter. As expected they were doing a grid formation. Not unexpected considering the species wasn't known for their creativity in the terms of occupation, only destruction. He dipped back down in the river-way were most of his remaining team was perched and ready to take back the information of Otoh Gunga, the last bastion of hope for their beleaguered world. The New Republic wasn't coming to help them so it was up to the Naboo and the Gungans to free themselves since the New Republic didn't seem to care.

He lead his partner, lieutenant Besa Tarpal, back to the bongo they'd used to get to the capital.

"Theysa marching?" She asked him once they'd gotten into the cockpit and fired up the engines.

"Yes," he replied. "Wesa needing to let the others know. Now let's go."

* * *

"You're sure about this Menvra?"

"Positive," she confirmed as Kukulkan flexed his hands which was missing two fingers on both with scars going down his face. She'd administered the blood sample left over into his veins and now awaited the results. It wouldn't be long...

"If this is true, then this could change everything," Kukulan said as he allowed the blood to flow into him. She'd made sure that he'd suffer no ill effects just as she'd checked over herself. "The _Jeedai _would be more the restorers of honor but bring us back to the Yun'o in way we haven't be-"

He paused as he too felt the affect for Menvra it was like a spark that ignited a low burning flame into a cheery fire. After a brief time in which his eyes glossed over soon Kukulan looked at her with awe.

"You speak the truth," he breathed as he bowed his head and whispered a short prayer. "This is a new revelation from the Yun'o. Yun-Yuuzhan has spoken. He has chosen us to speak the gospel anew thanks to this _Jeedai_."

"But what of the other tales such Vua Rapuung?" Menvra asked. "Those that follow these tales wish to restore their status and honor."

"What are status and honor compared to this?" Kukuklan said giving her a rapturous look. "This has reunited us with the Yun'o completely! The Pain of the Separation is gone! Status and honor will come if we extol the Yun'o with glory and worship. Vua Rapuung's redemption was but a step compared to this. I say thus this _Jeedai _will bring more then all ever have. He shall help us to make a new Covenant with the Yun'o. Thus have the Yun'o have spoken we must abandon the initial heresy and embrace the truth! The Kryze is our deliverer!"

"Then we will spread the truth." Menvra smiled relieved that her choice had been the right one. "All of the Workers, Shamed Ones and slaves shall know."

"Yes," he breathed as the scope of whatever the gods had granted him settled in. "We shall enlighten the Yuuzhan Vong and all under the sway of the Jemaaine imposter of the Truth. For a light has come to bring us back from the Dark. Lo, in time a, no _the _Chosen One will come and bring balance to the Force. He shall slay the dragon of the sands and rise of Skywalker shall not be stopped. The Dark ones will be slain and those of the Light shall triumph and there will be balance once more."

"But first we must ensure the _Jeedai _prophet stays safe," Kukulan continued. "See if you can stay with him. If not then ask Yaotl of the domain of Qat with you once you've opened her eyes as you did mine. Perhaps it would be best since it will attract less attention and suspicion. I shall stay and spread the New Revelation from the Yun'o and awaken the others. For the glory of the Yun'o and for the New Covenant!"

"It will be done." She bowed her head in reverence and obedience. "He will be safe with me and Yaotl watching him. For the glory of the Yun'o and the New Covenant."


	7. Catalysts Gathering

Chapter Seven

Catalysts Gathering

"Lo, all shall be Awakened!" Kukuklan preached to his enraptured crowd of Shamed Ones and Worker caste in the area as his friend a Shamed One from the Domain of Tsun named Ajani stood by his side keeping an eye out for the guards least they see the heresy. He was an influential speaker and since he was one of the few in the Priest Caste to fall into Shamed Ones people still trusted him to a certain point. Of course it'd helped that in attendance of the particular gathering had all been Awakened to the Light. All had abandoned the cult of Jeedai figure known as Anakin Solo and had embraced the Jeedai cult figure of the Kryze. 

It'd been difficult but since he'd spoken and once Ajani and many other Tsun had been Awaken the others had joined in and because they'd shared the knowledge of how to Awaken themselves the cult was growing rapidly. Now there was more faith in the Yun'o and the idea that now they were one with the gods once more which pleased him greatly.

"We shall cleanse our people of grime from the Dark of the Rainbow Eyed False Prophet and of the false god Yun-Yammka.”

Now this had been a hard thing indeed to preach to the Shamed Ones that used to be warriors but many although not all were convinced that was true. Those not convinced were at the very least willing to shun the god due to fact that they were shamed and not saved. As for those devoted to other gods it was easier to convince them. Kukuklan was very pleased that the message was being well received considering what he wanted to was to free the Yuuzhan Vong from the slavery they'd found themselves in. Yes they'd gained Yuuzhan'tar but had it brought them closer to Yun'o? No it did not in fact instead made them even more hunger for conquest and bloodshed. After all didn't they flee from their home world and in fact their galaxy because of the blood lust?

"My lord," a Shamed warrior from the domain of Taav spoke up. "What shall we do with the infidels among the Yuuzhan Vong? They are kin to us although they shun us now."

"Convert them," Kukuklan said resolutely. "They shall see the Light as we have. Do not fight unless provoked. We will not succumb to the Dark."

"What of their prophet?" Another asked. "This Jacen Solo that Nom Anor claims as embraced the True Way."

"Lies," Ajani hissed answering for him. The warrior was missing his left arm and had been replaced only for the implant to fail and yet even still he still was an imposing figure to behold. "He follows a false god. He is a creature of the Dark. Even now he falls deeper into the depths of Night. Soon nothing will be left save for a shell. Do not listen to his pernicious lies."

"Ajani of the domain Tsun speaks the truth," Kukuklan confirmed with a nod. "He follows the Dark. He has lost the Light. The True Way itself has been corrupted centuries ago. We must purge it of the Darkness so we might see the Light."

"For the glory of the Yun'o!" The crowd bellowed holding up their hands in benediction.

"For the New Covenant," Kukuklan replied bowing to the worshipers humbly accepting their blessing. "For the prophet Kryze (May His Name be Blessed)."

"Kryze, the bringer of the Light of Yun-Yuuzhan may his insight lead us out of the Night," the group replied reverently bowing their heads ending the prayer they'd been taught not to long before. As the group session ended the various Shamed Ones and Workers headed back to their positions and began doing their jobs once more leaving Ajani and Kukuklan alone.

"My lord," Ajani said looked at him. "There are others that doubt the message. There are Shamed Ones that still yet cling to the old Jeedai heresy."

"Have you spoken to them on the matter? Did you do a Baptism upon them?"

"I have spoken to them but they wouldn't accept the Baptism," he bowed his head in shame. Aside from Menvra, Ajani was the ardent and devoted convert to the new way due to how it restored him to the Yun'o. Now before he was fervently devoted to Yun-Yammka before falling so his conversion was hard but now he was fervently devoted since being reunited to the Yun'o. Evidently not convincing them stung at his pride.

"Do not let pride blind you friend," he said placing his hand on the young warrior's shoulder.

"It is not pride my lord...it's sadness that they refuse to see the Light. What are we to do if they don't accept? How can we save them from the Dark?"

"Not all will accept it at first," Kukuklan consoled him as he bowed his head in equal sadness. "We must convert who we can and make sure they are secure in the faith. We must work to make sure all see. We shall not force "

"Then we must tread carefully," Ajani said nodding his head in agreement. "If we are not we will fall into the trap in which all the Priest Caste has fallen into by falling into political factions and our ambitions and not the will of the gods. If we do then we ourselves succumb into the Night."

"I know that," Kukuklan said as he nodded his appreciation for his friend's worry. "Well do I know but your reminder of such a danger is good. I need those unafraid to voice what is true and not fall into the trap of pride. It will keep us straight and true to the Light."

"Of course milord, but I have one more question to ask of you."

"Then ask."

"Will Menvra be able to keep the Kryze safe?" Ajani asked. "She's only a Shamed One."

"She goes with another that can help," Kukuklan assured him. "The Yun'o are with him and they won't let him fail."

"May he not. Glory to Yun'o."

"For the New Covenant, now let us go before we're missed."

* * *

"Yousa sure?" Boss Vijay asked as he leaned back into his seat at the Ahmet's report. Ahmet knew that he was just being cautious as good leader should be cautious of new information. Beside him the Queen of the Naboo named Bolanilé Shikha dressed in a haggardly handmaiden dress stood to the side the light of Otoh Gunga reflecting upon her dark black skin tone.

"Mesa positive," Ahmet said looking directly at the two leaders. "Theysa bring in some more to help out the occupation force, the Governor is allowing it."

"I expected as much," Shikha sighed rubbing her head with frustration. "That man won't stop at nothing to appease the conquerors."

"Yousa shouldn't blame yourself over an honest mistake," Vijay assured her. "Mesa is sure that yous people won't blame yousa."

"Perhaps but the damage is done," Shikha sighed. "In either case we need to find out more about those coming into the planet. Ahmet could you meet Captain Hana at the usual place?"

"Of course," he bowed to her. "Mesa wouldn't mind and shesa would be willing mesa thinks."

"Good then do it," Vijay commanded. "Wesa need all the information yousa can provide if this plan is going to work. Wesa must not fail. Our planet's safety and freedom is at stake."

"Yes sir."

"Well then," Shikha said she stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'll ensure that our "present" is ready for delivery."

"Good, may the guds bless us and may this work so that all might live."

"May the Force be with us all."

* * *

The preparations for the journey weren't long at all. Just consisting of gathering up the warriors and weapons into the ship along with himself and Calliope. She was trying to behave despite her fears in a very Jedi-like manner but still squirmed with fear every time she was approached by warrior even in passing. Obi-Wan did his best to calm her and distract her from the chaos surrounding her by telling her stories. Most of the warriors ignored both them expect Qat who occasionally checked up on them. Otherwise they were left to their own devices. Not that Obi-Wan minded considering once Calliope had fallen asleep in his arms he could make plans on what he could do once he'd gotten to the planet.

Qat mentioned about landing the capital which was good but disconcerting to say the least. Firstly the fact the Naboo would surrender so easily and the fact there was no mention of Gungans or of the reigning monarchy. In fact perhaps most oddly there was no mention of the Supreme Chancellor coming from that planet at all. What was going on here?

"Commander Qat!" A voice called his captor's attention. Obi-Wan turned and saw another Yuuzhan Vong decorated with tattoos and several scars going down his arms.

"Nom Anor," the captor bowed at him with a mocking tilt. Obi-Wan wasn't so sure that noticed because he walked up with a something that looked like crabs with a silk cape. The result looked both majestic as well as savage. Rather like the species actually.

"I see you're being transferred."

"It would seem so," Qat said. "It's to a planet been conquered for about a year now."

"Ah," If Nom Anor seemed taken back by the comment he didn't show it. He was slimy in Force with his essence inky almost like he was of Dark Side...or tainted by association with someone who was. Oh no. This was really not good if a Dark Side user or worse a Sith was involved. But he needed more information and infuriatingly he was only getting snippets of what was going and what was happening.

"I've been told that you have a Jeedai in your possession," he looked over to Obi-Wan who ducked his eyes in a suitable manner for a slave. "He was found on Yuuzhan'tar I was told."

"He says he missed the evacuation," Qat said.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, I think he's a fool."

"Then he would be a great sacrifice for the upcoming ascension of the dhuryarm to become the World Brain of Yuuzhan'tar**."**

"I doubt that," Qat said looked at Obi-Wan disdainfully. "As I said he's a fool and wouldn't be worthy."

"And yet he's a Jeedai which makes him the perfect candidate competent or not," Nom Anor insisted. "Surely he can be spared?"

"If your convert can wait until my return then we'll see. I'm sure no one is in a rush for the auspicious occasion," Qat replied. "Now I go Executor."

_I am NOT going to be a sacrifice, _Obi-Wan thought to himself as he followed his captor upon the ship. _I'm getting free with Calliope and seeing what I can do for the slaves like or not. I owe my Master and Anakin as much since they hated slavery._

With that particular oath made he looked around the ship and noted once again that there was an organic feel around the ship. Another "grown" being? Was the entire technological base organic? If this was the case then how could they allow themselves to stagnate so much when the nature of life is to grow and mature. Something was wrong here. He could feel it and he was going to get his answers on Naboo. One way or another.

* * *

Pike didn't know what to expect once they'd gotten to Naboo. From what he'd remembered Naboo was a small Mid-Rim planet whose only claim to fame was supposedly according to legends that the Emperor came from the planet. Aside from that it was a nothing world. Nothing to offer in the terms of politics and because exports were nothing special it had nothing to offer traders so the world kinda remained isolated in a sense although it did trade with Kashyyyk a lot. But all in all it was an insignificant planet that no one in their right mind cared about.

"Coming in for a landing," Tal Rhal said as he punched in the coordinates given to him by Mand'alor where they'd meet the Yuuzhan Vong Prefect of the planet. Supposed this was a planet that submitted very easily to Yuuzhan Vong rule so the capital Theed wasn't damaged at all despite there being a warrior garrison now. Pike wasn't sure why they surrendered but he had a feeling it was for a good reason which others agreed was the case.

The Naboo were a pacifistic people so he could understand their surrender but that would make their real mission difficult since they were supposed to arm and group up a resistance according to their Mand'alor. Kari of the Wren clan was already grumbling about the amount of work that needed to be put into the planet now. She wasn't too happy about going to the world because it was just for show at this point. Also not helped by supposedly her sister was planet side...Fun.

"So we show up and the crab brains think we're there to help and then we supposedly boost the swamp heads," Tal asked as he finally settled the ship and put on his helmet.

"That's right. So follow me and do as I say. Are we clear ?" Kari said as she readied herself.

"Crystal," Akiko said as he rubbed off some scuff marks on the side of his helmet before putting it on.

"Understood," Pike agreed as he too put on his helmet like the rest as they walked down the gangplank to the landing pad. Showtime. He thought as they walked towards the envoy that assembled to meet them. This was going to be a long day and job.

* * *

Menvra held her breath as they took off from Yuuzhan'tar. She'd done it. The Yun'o were with her and so was Yaotl who was escorting her to the Shamed Ones quarters She wasn't a Shamed One but she'd come to believe in the Kryze due to her brother's old friend giving her a Baptism along with him. Her aura burned like Kukuklan, Ajani and herself so she too could sense things unseen. Her countenance was calm and because of this was considered a substandard warrior. Not bad enough for the ranks of the Shamed but accursed by Yun-Yammka fanatics.

"So I'm to watch the Kyrze?" She said as they quietly walked down the halls.

"Yes," she replied. "I shall keep an eye on him from my place and you are my eyes when I'm unable. Meanwhile I'll see about Awakening the others on the ship."

"Very well, for the glory of Yun'o I shall obey," Yaotl bowed as she left Menvra to the others. Menvra breathed a sigh of relief. If all went well then the Shamed Ones would be restored to Yun'o and soon the Yuuzhan Vong would be redeemed. It would be so as far as she and others were concerned. Menvra then set out to evangelize to the Shamed Ones onboard. They needed to hear the True Gospel and reject the false hope. The real salvation was at hand.


	8. Skirmish at Theed

Chapter Eight

The Skirmish Of Theed

_It hasn't changed much, _Obi-Wan mused as followed Qat around Theed. He could see that time while not being kind to the place they still had mostly preserved the streets. All this struck Obi-Wan as odd considering the last he'd heard was that Naboo while not wealthy was at least well off. What was most especially interesting was the lack of people save for some that looked like a mismatched guards of various species from Kaleesh to Weequays patrolling around with rather shoddy weapons. Most likely the city inhabitants had been enslaved and moved out.

_Although that wouldn't explain why the governor is very conspicuously human as oppose to all these non humans running about, _he thought as he watched a corpulent pale skinned human descend down the stairs of the Monarch's palace surrounded by guards all human with a mishmash of weapons.

"My lords," he simpered in a way that reminded him of Nute Gunray...only with more groveling making him look a rather pathetic person which evidently was possible now. "As you can see Theed is quite safe for your presence..."

"Silence your whimpering you impotent fool," Qat snapped. "What is it this I hear from the garrison about these Freedom Party and Handmaidens of Amidala insurgents? I was under the impression that you had command of the planet. I am now hearing otherwise."

_Amidala, so one of the groups took their name from Padmé. _Okay that was something but it begged the question who was senator if not Amidala? Her term had long since been up given it was only four years as Queen. And she was a senator the last time he checked. Why was he was only getting breadcrumbs instead of information. This was rather frustrating.

_Patience,_ he reminded himself. He was going to have someone explain everything to him right away. Perhaps once he'd gotten away would he get something of explanation.

_The sooner the better because this is rather trying and not to mention frustrating._

"Ah, yes them," the governor said looking rather nervous and pulling at his collar. "They've been proving to be quite a pest to wipe out. Unfortunately they have the support of the populace not to mention finding them is exceedingly difficult in the case of the Handmaidens and..."

"SILENCE!"

_Ah so they didn't surrender, they fled and are striking from the shadows. Smart move considering it's worked in the past._

_"_I refuse to accept that you and the rest of the Peace Brigade are this incompetent considering that supposedly is why the garrison of my warriors remains small," Qat snapped. "At least tell me that you've sent for the Mandalorians to take care of this issue."

_Oh Force no, _Obi-Wan thought as he felt his stomach drop. _Please no. Not Satine. Please. _

"I did," the governor said with a smug smile which quickly retreated once he noticed that Qat was giving a decidedly not amused look. Meanwhile Obi-Wan in the background was trying to cry out with agony at the thought of Satine's death. Calliope sensing his distress hugged him tightly. Maybe they were rogues from the disgruntled warrior clans, he could only hope. He needed to find out more. "In fact my trusted lieutenant Orris is fetching them as we speak."

"Well at least the Yun'o haven't entirely abandoned you," Qat grumbled. "Very well we shall wait for them to arrive."

"Ah, another thing my lord."

"Now what?"

The man gulped but continued on: "There is the matter of the _Ghost _fleet that's started running around the Chommell sector."

"What nonsense are you spewing out now?"

"The _Ghost _fleet, that's what my pilots are calling them," the governor wet his lips nervously before resuming his tale. "They've been attacking my supply runs of this sector and recently started spreading out to other sectors like ones near Cato Neimoidia for example. They strike fast and vanish into the night. I thought they were affiliated with the Empire but it seems the Imperial Remnant is sitting out this war. In either case, my ships have been pillaged several times. I-I was wondering if you could spare some of the officers in your fleet to rid us of this nuisance."

"Are your fighters unable to? We're providing ground troops but supposedly you were to patrol the skies in return."

"Milord we have no fighters speak of and neither do the Naboo."

_Liar, yes they do and Anakin flew one of the N-1 fighters against the Trade Federation. So there's a resistance force and it operating in the sector and others. So...This is the Republic but what in the name of the Mother of Moons happened?! Alright there was an invasion and for some reason I missed it because that thrice damned vergence. Oh what I would give for some archive so I can figure what's going on. Like for instance where is the Order and why does the Force feel wrong here?_

Obi-Wan paused in his eavesdropping since the governor was just speaking into a comlink now to think more on the project that had landed him into this gigantic mess trying to distract himself from Satine's fate since he had only hearsay to work off of. The saboteur was trying to destroy the project and there was the added fact that there was a vergence in the Force in the area of the project. And if Obi-Wan knew anything it was that that the Force worked in mysterious ways and with Force vergence nothing was certain anymore.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had happened but he desperately wished for an opportunity to escape so that he could at the very least figure out what had happened to cause the conflict and more importantly what the Senate was doing as well as the Jedi. He couldn't see Anakin sitting idly by while there was this kind of injustice going on...for that matter any in the Council even despite as political as they'd become. Surely they'd be dispatched into the situation?

_I'm really hoping that I get some answers soon because well this is really becoming confusing. Instead of answers I'm getting more breadcrumbs._

"Ah the Mandalorians have arrived," the governor sighed with relief as he lowered the comlink. "And their approaching us as we speak."

"Good," Qat hissed. "At last we'll get some competent help."

_Well at least I can figure out who these Mandolorians are and see if they're a rogue faction. So that's something at least. _Obi-Wan thought as he turned his view to directions that'd he felt other beings coming from. In the Force he felt a subtle bit of nudging. Something was going to happen and he clearly he needed to be ready for the opportunity. Well he'd do as the Force willed. He saw the Mandalorians approaching.

He recognized some of the clan markings as Karasu which in itself was odd he thought they'd become police force the last time he'd heard and he recognized the Wren but some of the others were unknown to him. It was then his senses flared up making him stop his observations and concentrate more on the Force. Calliope sensing something quickly scanned the area along with Obi-Wan. Then he espied some of the so-called Peace Brigade fingering their blasters. Oh dear this wasn't going to end well. He tensed and brought Calliope closer to himself. He had the feeling they were going to be running soon.

* * *

Pike stiffened as he saw the Commander Qat as they marched up with Governor Woasro's entourage. The man was almost as corpulent as a Hutt and with all the backbone of one. He'd originally been the governor of Theed and had let the Peace Brigade take over Naboo and had subsequently crowned himself king.

But what he and the others weren't expecting were two slaves following Yuuzhan Vong. One was a young Twi'lek with light green pigmentation sitting in the arms of a human male who looked at them with a bright and intelligent gaze. Something about his look made Pike and from the looks of it the others stiffen up. Who was this?

"As you can see we've got the best of the best," the governor simpered pointing to them making Akiko scoff. "They're true warriors of great renown."

"Are they?" Qat asked and then turned to them. "Could they perhaps fight my _Jeedai?" _

_Jedi, _Pike stiffened even further as he looked at the medium height man with reddish blonde hair dressed in slave outfit. So they had a Jedi captive? That was new. He unlike most of the Jedi he'd encountered didn't have the same look of mock serenity or worse superiority. No it was an open if curious gaze. Like looking into a placid lake with the sun glittering upon the waters. Warm, safe and inviting. Who was this guy? And where was he when the Jedi did negotiations with Fett? This guy seemed to exude authority without trying.

"Um milord would it be advisable to have...?"

"He won't kill them," Qat said giving him an appraising look. "And if the Mandalorians are as good as they say they are they won't kill my slave."

"We're here to root out the insurgents not play games." Wren stated gruffly. "So who are we hunting?"

"Fight him," Qat goaded pointing to the slave. "Perhaps-"

Whatever he'd been planning was soon disrupted by an explosion and a flash. _Flash bomb, _his mind supplied as he blinked out his eyes and tried to reorient himself. Soon more bombs landed down on them that let out quite a bit of smoke but didn't explode on them. Suddenly blaster fire descended upon them forcing them back into the buildings.

"Well this has gone to hell in a bucket," Akiko commented as he shot back covering their retreat.

"Blast it all," Kari growled. "Of all the times we landed we landed in a kriffing surprise attack."

"Now what do we do?" Tal asked.

"Cover fire and protect the governor and the Commander if he needs it," Kari huffed. "Then we'll focus on our objective."

_If we survive, _Pike thought as he shoot back at the rebels. Good grief what a mess. This was going to be an interesting job to say the least.

* * *

Hana Wren considered herself a good captain of the guard first for a corporate office and later for the Queen. Which is why it rankled when only two years into her reign when the Invaders came.

What really made her livid was the sheer indifference from the galaxy as a whole when it came to their issues once the Invaders had descended upon them. Even Kashyyyk ignored them as they suffered in the hands of the Invaders. But now with the help of the past they'd soon free themselves. But for now she'd wait.

_They will remember us, _she promised herself as she waited for Ahmet to signal from his hiding place that he'd gotten the information needed...that's when she saw the fighters getting into position nearby. What in the blazes were they doing? She flashed a question in light to Ahmet in their code which he responded instantly with a negative. No this wasn't a planned attack. Outside element perhaps? Well it'd cause a disruption and might hinder efforts but she wasn't sure what that'd do to their own plans. She quickly sent a message to Ahmet asking him what he planned to do.

His reply was swift. _Nothing. Let them think they've secured the planet and then when they're comfortable strike. _

A good strategy. She replied with: _Message received we will wait. _Once she'd gotten confirmation she settled back to watch the event unfold.

* * *

Ahmet looked at the delegation, he was acting as a lookout for his few men, that he'd allowed to accompany him. It wasn't Warmaster Lah but another Commander. Ah well no matter, the attack would proceed as planned provided the now obvious sneak didn't disrupt things too much. Their "present" would disable the weapons or so the theory went. Still it was a shot at victory and Ahmet knew that he and the others would take whatever advantage they could get in this thankless and long war. The Core wasn't going to save them, no the Core had abandoned them decades ago.

He saw Captain Wren's message about a possible insurgent attack. This wasn't too much of a surprise. There was a small contingent that despised the slow approach to their plans. He soon saw the people getting into an attack position and soon threw some flash bombs to cover their approach. Meanwhile a slave started to strangely began moving before the insurgents had even begun throwing flash bombs. Fortunately the man avoided the bomb and ran into the city. _Good now hesa outta bombs way and usens way._

"For Freedom!" A being shouted as the insurgents around him began throwing the disabling bombs into the fray. Ah it was the Freedom Party. It was a small group of offworlders that had decided they knew how to free the Naboo and the Gungans better then the locals... well mainly the Naboo since they ignored the Gungans like most offworlders. Ahmet sighed as the fools threw themselves into the fight.

_If theysa just working with usen then wesa would be free. _

"General! There's a warrior running away," A soldier whispered out pointing to the left away from the fight.

_What? _No self respecting Yuuzhan Vong warrior would run away from a fight Ahmet had seen this firsthand from the group of warriors that they'd fought off to get Wren's people freed. And yet...he looked over the direction the soldier was pointing to and to his shock he saw just that. The warrior seemed to be following the slave but why?

"Mesa checking it out. Yousa keep up observations Commander Tarpal."

"Yes sir!" His second saluted before returning to watch the mess unfold. With that out of the way Ahmet went across the roofs and down into a walkway to see if he could save the slave least he be slain by the warrior. He wasn't going to have civilian casualties if he had any say about it. No he'd stop it.

* * *

Yaotl watched as the Kryze as he ran off from the Commander Xez Qat's party holding his ward and into surrounding buildings as he began to be pelted by fire from the Naboo. She followed him immediately without hesitation running into the corridors. Her job was to protect him from all threats and with a whelp he'd need all the protection that could possibly get. Finally he reached what seemed to be a col-de-sac allowing her to corner him and be in a defensible position. _Now, would be a good time to reveal myself. Otherwise my mission will prove to be impossible. _

"Kryze," she said genuflecting to him causing him to stop and raise and eyebrow. "I am a devotee of True Way sent to protect you. I have seen the Light as revealed by She who was Enlightened by you."

"Wait what? She who was Enlightened?" Kryze looked confused.

"The Shaper that used the blood that you provided and used it to restore herself and others and now we've been awakened," she replied.

"My blood...wait, Shaper Menvra did this?"

"She did."

"So..." he paused and reached out with his senses. Yaotl felt him and welcomed him to her aura. He drew a sharp breath and opened his eyes giving her a now appraising look. "Your Force signature is strong. I'm assuming that she managed to undo whatever damages were wrought on your people because you shine in the Force now."

"It is as you say, the Force is with me and the followers."

"Indeed," the Kryze said nodding. "But I must ask why risk so much for me and what do you mean followers?"

"You are the prophet," she whispered. "You are the one to lead us to the Yun'o and to freedom from the Rainbow Eyed one and the false god. The followers are the ones Enlightened and follow your lead to the Yun'o."

"Wait...Oh no, for the love of the Force no. I'm a cult figure? Anakin will never let me live this down."

"Yousa no harming the slave," a voice said drawing both of their attention. Behind them was a being holding a spear that she'd never seen before but upon looking at Kryze it seemed he was familiar with the being. In fact he looked overjoyed at the appearance.

"Finally," he breathed looking extraordinarily happy. "Something that makes sense."

"Whosa are yousa?" The being said not lowering the spear still keeping his eyes on her. Smart warrior.

"I'm... I'm Ben Kryze," he said with a bow. "This is my ward Calliope." He continued gesturing to the whelp he still held. "And this is evidentially my ally..."

"Yaotl of the Domain Qat," she said bowing causing the being's mouth to drop open. "I am the protector of the Kryze."

"Oh dear," the Kryze breathed. "Ah yes evidently I accidentally started a cult."

"Yousa starting a cult?" The being said giving a curious look.

"Not intentionally I assure you," Kryze said sounding exasperated. "Now may I ask you name?"

"Mesa Ahmet Binks of the Gungans," the being said.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jar Jar Binks by chance?"

"My no knew," Ahmet shrugged. "But mesa suggest wesa get out of Theed then weesa giving you answers."

"Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind."

"And yousa be our prisoner," Ahmet glared at her. She bowed her head gracefully. If protecting him meant sullying her honor slightly then so be it.

"I accept your terms and I will come willingly."

"Then follow mesa," he said gesturing with his spear. "Wesa going on a bongo."

"Well then lead on my friend," Kryze invited with a wave of his hand. "We don't have much time I should think."

"Then lead on friend."


	9. Unwanted Truth

Chapter Nine

The Unwanted Truth

Hana snorted as she watched the aftermath of the attack play out. It was just as random and ultimately futile as she'd expected. The Freedom party had soon dispersed with Yuuzhan Vong chasing them. Above she knew that Gungans were smart enough to get out.

"Fools," she breathed. "The Naboo don't need you. They're strong and resilient. By the Force they'll find a way."

If there was one thing she admired about the Naboo was their ability to endure and survive. They were a strong and resilient people not cowed by anyone not even the Empire in it's prime. They'd hidden Jedi when they'd sought shelter in the opening years and while their government had been brutally put down for that act of defiance they'd still defied the Empire in their own way. Unbeknownst to most of the galaxy it was them that supplied the Rebellion with the most conscripts and the most medical supplies at the time. In short the Naboo were of a kindred spirit to those fighting for liberty. It was a travesty that they were ignored so thoroughly once Bail Organa had perished when the Death Star had blown up Alderaan. Garm Bel-Ibilis had more recognition then the noble Naboo Kenaria Berenko that her mother had served under even though it was her that kept the forces alive during several campaigns. It was stories of the Naboo that had eventually brought her here to serve instead of being a Mando. Once she'd landed and gotten accosted to it she realized that her mother was right not her blasted father that Kari listen to. The Naboo were strong in their own way. From Queen Apailana to Senator Amidala who the galaxy as a whole had been forgotten which was another shame on the galaxy because she was a courageous and caring woman.

She continued to watch as the survivors marshaled themselves together and make their excuses. It went about as well as expected with the Commander ordering the slaughter of the guards and screaming at the governor who miraculously escaped death. Probably threw his subordinate under the speeder most likely.

"Let's go," Jovgarve Panaka a fellow guardsman said. "Nothing to see here at this point."

"Yeah," she agreed as she and the others slide into the shadows awaiting their chance to liberate the planet.

* * *

"This is UNBELIEVABLE!" Waraso bellowed as Pike watched him rant and rave along with the rest of the group as the Yuuzhan Vong went to account for their loses. "How could this happen?! Do you know how much thin ice I'm on right now?!"

"No," Kari retorted. "And I don't care. Just means the job got more complicated."

And she was right, in more ways then one. Pike wasn't expecting this attack neither was anyone else. Now their only idea of a rebellion was crushed which meant that all intents and purposes they needed to start from scratch. What a bothersome thing.

"Well fortunately for you all you have to worry about now are the Handmaidens," the governor wheezed. "They're passive group like most of the Naboo are."

"Ain't you Naboo?" Akiko asked.

"No my family is offworlders, we came from Kuat after all what comes from the mud ball of a planet?" Waraso asked. "I care about maintaining the order here and when I was elected I wanted to make this planet great and the Yuuzhan Vong were a way to do so. Now? We don't have a chance."

"Whatever I don't care for your ambitions. Tell all you know about these Handmaidens," Kari snapped. "And make it quick."

* * *

Going to the bongo was easiest thing he'd done planet side. Sneaking through the walkways of Theed were incredibly easy given the fact that the so-called Freedom Party made all the city defenders concentrated their attention. They were quickly joined by Ahmet's back up who were just as shocked as he was that Yaotl surrendered to them and was willing going with them. But there was still a wariness to their walk and they kept stealing glances at her as if they expected her to attack at any moment. Meanwhile Ahmet answered Obi-Wan's stream of questions namely on the fighters in the back engaging the others.

"The Freedom Party are outlaunders that think theysa know more then usen on how to save wesa planet," Ahmet sighed as he walked ahead giving subtle hand gestures to direct the warriors that Obi-Wan sensed were following them. "Theysa foolish mesa thinks."

"They've not collaborated with you?"

Ahmet's snort was enough to tell Obi-Wan how well that idea worked. "Most outlaunders don't understand usen or the Naboo. Theysa tinking wesa primitive and the Naboo are naive. No wesa no needin' theysa."

"I see," Obi-Wan said although he really didn't understand. He could understand the distaste of the Gungans considering that some foolishly called them primitives. Which was wrong of course but to ignore the Naboo themselves? That was not only foolish but rather shortsighted and arrogant of the so called liberators. What had happened to Naboo? What had caused them to fall into such ill repute?

"So what were you doing if not aiding them?"

"Things," he evasively said glancing at the silent Yaotl. "Mesa thinks it's best not said now."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said looking around him. "Where are we going in the bongo?"

"Yousa see," Ahmet said enigmatically. Obi-Wan had a good idea of where but decided not to pursue the line of questioning anymore. As they walked he sensed others beginning to follow them. It was then that several Gungans dropped down from the rooftops. So they'd been observing the battle? That would explain why Ahmet was so relaxed even with Yaotl following them. Yaotl to her credit also looked relaxed although she kept sneaking glances to him as if he would offer some words of advice and wisdom...too bad all he could think of was something along the lines of confused flailing.

He was really hoping that once they reached Otoh Gunga that he'd have a chance to ask what the blazes happened.

"Wesa going in the water okeday?" Ahmet asked as he stretched.

"I don't have an issue with it however," he gestured towards Calliope. "This little one might."

"Then wesa shall surface then yousa go into the bongo," Ahmed agreed after looking at the child. "Tarpal keep an eye on theysa."

"Yes sir," his commander a female Gungan stood stiffly at attention her eyes not moving from watching his so called protector. Oh this was incredibly awkward. Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to start a cult at all but evidentially his blood or rather the midi-chlorians in his blood had awakened something in the Yuuzhan Vong blood that allowed them to be one with the Force once more. Oh dear why him? He at this time was incredibly thankful that Anakin would never let him live it down if he discovered that his Master had been a cult icon...He could almost hear Bant laughing as well.

"Wesa ready," Ahmet said shaking Obi-Wan from his musings. Beside him in the water was a now visible bongo with a pilot a female Gungan ready to go. Obi-Wan gently dipped into the Force and leapt to the bongo landing on the wings and sat in the back with Calliope in his arms. Beside him Ahmet landed and took the copilot seat. Soon the shield was deployed and they went under.

It was rather surreal being the passenger in a bongo when the last time he'd been on it he'd been trying to get to Theed to warn the Naboo about the Trade Federation plot. Now he was heading to Otoh Gunga for protection and hopefully answers at last. That would be nice since he was fumbling in the dark constantly.

The ride itself was quiet as the each of the crew members did their assigned task with the upmost efficiency. They ran into no beasts unlike his last forey and soon he could see in the distance the light of Otoh Gunga. It looked just as grand as he'd remembered...if oddly run down. He could see several surfaces that were run down. What had happened.

"Yousa seeing Otoh Gunga, in it's glory," Ahmet said almost proudly. Obi-Wan stared still more then a little startled.

"What happened there?" He pointed to a particularly run down section that he could remember distinctly being a gather place when he'd gone down with his Master.

"The Empire," the other Gungan answered. "The Imperial forces attacking usen but wesa survive."

"I-I'm sorry an Empire?!" Obi-Wan blurted out no longer able to keep quiet.

"Ah huh, the Galactic Empire," Ahmet looked at him like he was particularly dull witted.

"Galactic Empire?" Obi-Wan squeaked shocked at the sudden political change. "What about the Republic?!"

"Republic?" Ahmet looked at him startled. "The Empire came from the Republic."

"What," Obi-Wan breathed his wind knocked out from him. How had this happened?! Sure the Republic was having issues with the newly established Confederation of Separatist Systems but how did it go from possibly secession to a full fledged Empire? And were was the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in all this? He couldn't see it happening. He was negotiating with the Separatists to keep them from splitting the Republic in two. How this happened? And...the Order...What had happened to the Order? Surely they wouldn't stand for this?

"Wait," he held up his hand trying to catch his breath. "What happened to the Jedi? Surely the guardians of peace and justice wouldn't allow for this?"

"Theysa didn't but theysa were killed," Ahmet answered still sounding a bit stunned that he was answering this kind of questioning. As it was Obi-Wan felt off kilter like he'd let Anakin drive them through a maelstrom..._again. _"Theysa were wiped out supposedly. The Queen at the time was assassinated for keeping Jedi refugees. But there be survivors or so the legends say."

Now Obi-Wan leaned back feeling like the world had suddenly been turned upside down. Calliope hugged him hard but he barely felt any of her comfort or sympathy. They were gone. All of them...Master Windu, Bant Eerin, Master Yoda, Master Sinube, Master Koon all the Masters and Knights..._Anakin...The younglings. _All of them killed for an Empire. He rested his face in his hands to keep in the tears of pure anguish escaping him. Of all the things he'd expected since waking into this reality this _crazy _reality he didn't expect to find out that he was...Wait a second.

"Then why do the Yuuzhan Vong hate the Jedi if they were wiped out?" He asked trying to rein in his grief. He could grieve later. Now he needed to what happened. And more importantly if the Sith the most likely culprits were involved or if it was a political ploy. One he could deal with. The other...He wasn't sure what he could do with that.

"Theysa were wiped out but then brought back by Luke Skywalker. Hesa Order supposedly protect the New Republic or what's left of it."

"Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked. Surely it couldn't be Anakin? It had to be a cousin or someone with the same last name after all attachment of that kind was forbidden and more to the point he knew that Anakin didn't have relations with women. Oddly he felt something of a shift in the Force from behind him like some schoolchild writhing uncomfortably before a stern schoolmaster's reproachful gaze. It was a odd sensation that was quickly gone though.

"Supposedly the son of Anakin Skywalker," Ahmet said looking at Obi-Wan curiously. Obi-Wan's mind was once again thrown off kilter...Anakin had a son?! With who? And was it after the Order had fallen or had he left the Order after his disappearance? Perhaps he'd left to be with the mother and then trained his son the ways of the Force? Maybe that explained it. He couldn't see Anakin taking the Order being wiped out lying down. He'd probably lead the resistance...Wait there was that odd shuffling feeling again...

"What," he licked his lips hoping beyond hope that Anakin was still alive in this mess. So he could apologize for not being there when he was needed or finished his training...And afterwards lecturing him on the fact there was a very good karking reason the Jedi didn't allow for attachments and then embracing him afterwards attachments rule be damned. "What happened to Anakin?"

"My no know, some say he died. Others say hesa turned to the Dark Side and became Sith."

_"NO!" _Obi-Wan yelled before he could stop himself scaring Calliope and everyone else. He just barely managed to choke down the follow up shout of the fact that Anakin would _never _do that he knew him and wasn't a _karking Sith_! He was a handful but he'd never let him down. And never would. He shined brilliantly within the Light. It was unthinkable. He was Anakin, the Chosen One, the one destined to bring balance not leave the Force hanging in darkness...Why the blazes did he get the feeling there was someone was here that was squirming in shame?!

"That's what rumors say," Ahmet soothed clearly seeing that he'd upset Obi-Wan. Not that he blamed him. He had a lot to contemplate now. His Order was gone with Anakin dead possibly lost to the Dark forever...NO! Anakin wouldn't Fall. He was too kind and gentle for that. This was the same child that tried to save everyone and preserve life. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't.

"But hesa turn back," the second Gungan said softly. "Theysa said hesa turned back."

"What? But that's impossible. Once you start down the Dark path forever will it dominate your destiny," Obi-Wan shook his head hardly daring to believe it. That was impossible and yet even as thought this a glimmer of hope began to dawn in him. Could it be so? If so...did that mean Anakin was one with the Cosmic Force redeemed? Did he fulfill his destiny? Could one be redeemed after going down the dark path? And perhaps more importantly...Was it his fault that he fell in the first place? He...really didn't know what to think now.

"It's okeday," Ahmet said once they'd reached the docking bay. "Yousa safe here."

"May- May I see a library please?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Ahmet agreed sounding a little curious. "But why do need it? And who are you?"

"Ben Kryze," he replied automatically. "And...I am a Jedi Knight. And I need to see a library. It seems I have some reading to do."

"The Queen and Boss will want to see yousa."

"Well they can find me via the library if you please."

"Alright," Ahmet shrugged. "Pandora can lead yousa there. Mesa hope yousa find the answers yousa seek."

"As do I," Obi-Wan agreed as he carried Calliope out of the bongo and began following the other Gungan, Pandora down the hall leaving a very confused Gungan behind. That was okay. He was confused too and now he was _finally _getting his answers at last. He would discover the truth of the matter and from there he could do something...


	10. Misleading Answers and Fallen Hero

Chapter Ten

Misleading Answers and Fallen Heroes

Obi-Wan leaned over the console that Pandora had given him. She was right now entertaining Calliope since he was busy looking at history...quite baffling history to be honest. Dismissing entirely the whole Empire fiasco which incidentally was infuriatingly vague on how it came to be there were several glaring inaccuracies in the so-called ancient past that just made his mind boggle. Firstly there was no such thing in the past, present and in the future a thing called the Army of Light lead by Jedi. In fact the whole concept of Jedi Lords struck him as preposterous. C'Baoth would have a field day with that. Outbound Flight didn't happen as well because well the Senate wouldn't fond it nor even the committee nor did the Jedi support it so he left in a hissy fit.

Also there was no mention of several planets as well that was worrisome. Now he could see the past being distorted over the course of fifty years but entire planets who were political or economic juggernauts being erased? Hosian Prime wasn't mentioned and neither was Pajal or Pasaana or Savereen or Cantonica...in fact there were quite few planets missing or added and some of the planets listed were very different ecological speaking. There were also several species he'd never heard of and some of the species designations were wrong. Ranats weren't semi-sentient for one since he knew several that were in the Order. Also if those Amazonian beauties of women were Nightsisters or Force Witches as they called themselves he'd laugh himself silly considering how Dathomirians looked in real. Really who thought up of this nonsense? Also Jensaari? How did that even work considering their teachings were inherently Sith in it's conception? Sure there were the Churches mentioned but not Church of Ganthic Enlightenment which strange....Wait...Church of the DARK SIDE!? What the kark was that tosh?

Had this Empire totally rewritten all of history and culture so thoroughly that he couldn't even recognize it? He did note that aside from mentioning a conflict with the Confederation of Separatist systems and the fact it took place nearly sixty years ago there was scant on the combatants and the generals as well. The Jedi records that he'd managed to scrap up were also spotty and not to mention wrong in so many ways in their ancient history and wait second...what?!

He stared with horror at his own visage now staring at him from the screen only older wearing gauntlets looking tired and careworn. Behind him was an army of imposing looking beings dressed in white identical armor with a yellow stripe upon the side (Perhaps the titular clones of said war?) named the 212th... What was this?! He'd never lead an army in his life. Sure he'd been in conflicts but never in front of troops. And why did it say general?! He was a keeper of the peace not a soldier.

_"I can protect you. I can't fight a war for you." _His old Master's words danced across his mind as he looked at his psuedo-face. That was a blatant violation of the Code and also an egregious case of power grabbing that was simply not allowed for well _obvious _reasons. They were the judicial branch not an army. Protectors not Generals. How had the Council allowed for that to happen?! And the opposition was lead by Dooku? That was preposterous. What had happened? How they'd fallen? No answers were present much to his frustration.

Obi-Wan went through some more records before giving into his curiosity about the Mandalore question a peek. If the Jedi Order was a shock then Mandalore completely unsettled him to a worrying degree. Duchess Satine wasn't mentioned or her movement. The Warrior clans had simply continued on as always and had unsurprisingly driven Mandalore to the ground just as she'd predicted they would. They had no economy, no trade save for mercenary work and no infrastructure. The planet was more or less a symbol not a home. There were few farming communities and trade villages but nothing that could support any sort of long term trade agreement. It was sad end to what was supposed to be a renaissance of trade, commerce and culture instead it was dying a slow death due to stagnation.

But in spite of the lack answers for that now at least he had a grasp of the place. It was still annoying with the lack of answers in some areas but mostly comprehensible rather then inexplicable. Even if there were aspects that just confused him or sadden him.

"Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan turned toward the question and soon saw two beings looking at him. One was dressed in the refinery that one could expect from a Boss of the Gungans while the other wore a simple handmaiden's outfit.

"Your Bossness and Your Majesty I assume?" Obi-Wan said getting up from his seat and bowing respectfully at them giving them a warm welcoming smile.

The Queen looked a bit stunned while the Boss bowed back looking relieved.

"It is good to meet a Jedi that isn't like those from the Praxeum, Mesa is Boss Vijay."

"I am Queen Shikha," she bowed back once she'd recovered her wits. "You'll forgive my faux pas but humility is rare among the Jedi now so please don't mistake my confusion for rudeness. It's just been a while since I've seen a Jedi with humility."

"Really?" Obi-Wan frowned. "That's worrisome and to mention disheartening to hear...But the truth of the matter is I'm not from the Praxeum. I'm from another training facility."

"Where?" The Queen looked confused.

"Ahch-To," Obi-Wan said using the location of the Legendary First Jedi's training grounds. It would be better if they didn't know his real name since there were records of him however erroneous they might be which was odd to say the least."I came from Ahch-To and went to Jedhu to complete the training. I've only recently come to Coruscant and was captured there."

"I've never heard of Ahch-To or Jedhu," Queen Shikha commented giving him a thoughtful look.

"It's...It's in the Unknown Region. I am the last of my kind from there," Obi-Wan quickly invented. There was honestly no need to speak his inner turmoil and his grief for losing his people and his Order. Something was off about this reality after all the Force wasn't right and it was like...wait...reality!

Obi-Wan carefully schooled his features to remain neutral as he continued his conversation with the Queen and the Boss keeping his revelations to himself. He'd have time to explore that angle later. _Focus on the here and now._

"Well I'm happy to see a Jedi even one with as unorthodox of training as you have," Queen Shikha smiled at him. "Please be at ease here."

"Actually I was wondering how I could help," Obi-Wan said. "I understand your planet is conquered."

"Well Mesa supposes that yousa could lead some troops..."

"Oh no you misunderstand," Obi-Wan held up his hand forestalling the conversation. "I am a keeper of the peace not a soldier."

Now that got Boss Vijay staring along with Queen Shikha. "Yousa Order...Is unusual. Mesa remembers that Jedi always been involved with a war."

_More like I'm right in this case and all those others aren't. We aren't supposed to lead armies. It's not in the Code and more to the point it's deep betrayal of our mission and perilously close if not skating to the Dark Side. But if I'm right about this being a parallel existence well...that'd explain most everything including on the the Force feels off to me.  
_

_"_Not my Order," Obi-Wan said firmly. "We've dedicated ourselves to defending others and peace not warmongering. We're keepers of the peace not soldiers."

"I see..." Queen Shikha sighed. "Well I think we can find an avenue in which we can find a way to incorporate you without violating your beliefs."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan bowed to her. "I appreciate the thought. If it comes down to it...I shall do what I can. Even if it means giving up my lightsaber and joining the ranks. I can serve as either a Jedi or a soldier. I can't serve as both in the same capacity."

"Now what's dis Mesa hears about yousa starting a cult?"

_Oh dear that issue._

"Well it seems that a Shaper got a hold of my blood and through it awakened a select few back to the Force."

"Impossible," Queen Shikha shook her head. "I was given to understand that they were outside the Force."

"It's possible I can confirm it...also I must ask what do you mean "outside the Force"? I'm sorry are they dead?"

"No, it's just Jedi attacks and tricks don't affect them."

"Jedi attacks?" Obi-Wan asked baffled at their wording. None of what she said made sense to him. Attacks? Jedi defended not attacked aggressively. Tricks were easier to understand even if it was wrong.

"Yousa know, Force storms that thing."

"I beg your pardon? I wasn't aware the Jedi of this region engaged with magic."

"Magic?"

"Ah," Obi-Wan breathed mentally backing away from the topic. It would do no good confusing them any further. "My apologies. I didn't mean to start an argument about semantics or usage of the Force."

"Yousa an odd one," Vijay commented giving him a critical look. "Mesa not sure that mesa ever met a Jedi like yousa."

"Nevertheless whatever help you can offer any form of assistance we'd appreciate it," Queen Shakha said.

"Do you have any plans to take back your planet?"

"We..." she hesitated for second before plowing on. "There is an old abandoned institution from the Clone Wars that contains some biological agents that we're are planning on unleashing on the Yuuzhan Vong as method of weakening them. Namely we're using the Blue Shadow virus strain."

"Wouldn't that result in a massive outbreak and not mention unleash a deadly pandemic?"

"It is nowhere near the strength of the pure strain," Vijay assured him. "Itsa a weaken strain that would eliminate theysa weapons. Wesa tested it on some scouts. No fear theysa alive but in usen custody."

"And their...Shapers haven't found a cure for it?"

"No," Vijay said. "Wesa contacts say theysa are at a lose. Mesa thinking if wesa strike the water system then theysa would be infected. Since it isn't a pure strain theysa wouldn't die but incapacitated. It would be enough for usen to retake the planet."

"That...would take a while."

"True," Queen Shakha said. "That's why we started unloading the payload just as you came."

"So you intent is to immobilize the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"We aren't intending a genocidal strike if that's what your afraid of."

"Good," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "Because I won't be a party action that will lead to extinction of a species. Even if they are invaders."

"Absolutely not," Queen Shikha snapped sounding outraged her dark face getting flushed with anger. "I refuse to take part in such an action. That would be a betrayal of all my people stand for. I would never authorize that method of attack."

"Neither will Mesa or any of the Gungans," Vijay said crossing his arms. "Wesa warriors, wesa no murderers. Unlike the New Republic wesa no backing down but wesa won't stoop to theysa level."

That was a relief. He was half afraid that their desperation would entice them go down that route considering that the Core for all intents and purposes had been lost. Fortunately the moral strength of the Naboo and the Gungans shined through. Senator Amidala would proud of her people.

"How long before the symptoms show up?"

"Several days," Queen Shikha said. "We have that long to gather our fighters and we can conquer the capital. My captain of the guard says that she can get others to help out."

"Has she confirmed if those allies are fine with the plan in action?"

"They are."

"Well once you begin implementing your operation I shall in anyway that I can assist you in your endeavors."

* * *

Reaching the contact point wasn't difficult. Hana wasn't surprised because the confusion from the fight. As she walked into the memorial she saw her contact waiting as arranged before the whole confusion had started dressed as one of the Peace Brigade officer.

"Black One," she greeted him with his call sign. "The package is delivered. We need to wait a few days before the symptoms become apparent. Is the Admiral Phantom fine with that time frame?"

"He's fine," the tanned black haired man answered. "He's okay with that. Just make sure that your troops are ready. Are there anything that'll complicate matters?"

"Seems there's some Mandalorians have arrived planetside," Hana grumbled. "Unfortunately."

"No problem. Ace Five will give them the run around if they get too close to the truth," Black One shrugged. "She's good at that."

"She'd better because I don't want those karking _hbencish_ Mandos to interfering with our plans. If we can liberate the Naboo then I'll be happy. _Nide'i mi'nev._"

"I take it then that you don't you want to help us liberate the galaxy as previously discussed?"

"For what?!" Hana snapped glaring at the man for the sentiment. "For a galaxy that turned it's back on those that needed it the most when expediency was the convenient thing to do? For galaxy that only cares about those famous worlds of the Rebellion not the lesser known ones that sacrificed just as much as they did? A galaxy that's fine with others suffering as long as they get off. Face it the Jedi are just the scapebanthas and soon they'll offer up anything to appease the Yuuzhan Vong if it means they'll not suffer for it. How's that better then the Empire?"

"Look," Black One said raising his hands in a gesture that screamed calm down. "If you won't do it for that then...do it like Amidala did in the past. She fought for those that needed protecting. I know you know you don't like New Republic...neither I or most of the people work with either. Whatever good intentions they had at the beginning was squandered at the beginning of this invasion and maybe even before that when they ironically allowed the same things that made the old Republic vulnerable to attack to spring up. And going to the Empire is simple out of the question for obvious reasons. But now? Now, we have an opportunity to do what the New Republic should've been doing at the beginning of this blasted war. Protecting the people not political expediency. So what I'm asking you to say or convey to your allies is this. Also this is a no strings attached deal. Regardless of whether you choose to help us or not we'll help you free Naboo."

That stopped Hana short. Hana knew of the brave senator of Naboo. All the Naboo did and they taught her of the woman's greatness. How could they forget the one that liberated them before Empire from the grasp of a greedy corporation, served nobly throughout the Clone Wars speaking up for democracy, freedom and criticized the government even when it was unpopular and died as soon as the liberties and freedoms she'd fought for perished? If she could do it then so could Hana. She would remember the brave woman even as the galaxy spat in her face and her legacy.

"For Amidala then," Hana agreed somewhat begrudgingly. She'd adopted this people and their ways so for her sake she would do this. Amidala would be remembered. "I shall make your case to them and we'll see what happens."

"That's all Admiral Phantom asks," Black One nodded. "That's all he wants. Now let's wait for moment to arrive."

* * *

"_Ace Five come in."_

_"Black One go."_

_"Give the Mandos the runaround. We don't want them near the actually resistance."_

_"Does this mean that Fulcrum's gang is going to be involved in this ops too?"_

_"Affirmative. Just be sure to keep the Mandos out."_

_"Roger that. Alright Black Two we're in business. Prepare you're friend for a fight." _

_"Copy that, hey Mr. Bones? We're on."_

_"Roger roger."_


	11. Revisiting the Past

Chapter Eleven

Revisiting the Past

Space was cold to many. For many it was a deep, dark, foreboding void that called to the mad or the most deprived of species. But to some it embodied possibility, vastness, of awe and exploration. Or so it was to Hera. Hera Syndulla had born for the sky and wanted desperately to be in it. From her venturing from home of Ryloth into the Alliance and from the New Republic to now...

"General Syndulla," her other partner in this enterprise called to her. She turned reflecting that the irony was thick that now she was associating with someone that most of the galaxy wouldn't even give the time of day to. Udom Haako, a tall lightly green Neimoidian, was waiting for her at the edge of the bridge with Admiral Doza aka Admiral Phantom waiting for her to approach the holograms reflecting off his slightly tanned skin. It was quite an interesting sight and thought on the fact that now the three of them formed the triad of leadership for this enterprise. All three from different sides of the galaxy, political spectrum and even species divide all united in one goal. Defeat the Yuuzhan Vong and protect the civilians. Unlike the New Republic they didn't care to appease them and unlike the Empire they took an interest in the conflict. This was to be the their first proper campaign. If this didn't work then well they'd have to resort to harassment tactics once more.

"It would seem things have gotten interesting on Naboo."

"Old stomping grounds for your kind," Hera playfully jabbed at Udom as she walked over holo-table showing their ragtag fleet making some defensive maneuvers.

"Ha ha ha," Udom snorted sarcastically. "I'm serious. Black One has discovered that there's a Jedi down there via his contact."

"A Jedi on Naboo eh?"

"If you'll recall the last time that happened auspicious things occurred to the Naboo."

"We can hope," Admiral Doza whispered his quiet voice hard with determination. He was the quiet one of the three and often the voice of reason when Hera and Udom got into their fights about tactics. "But what of Operation Rebirth? Will Duke Dermot support us?"

"He shall," Udom nodded. "He's already commissioned an entire fleet from factories since his world is as of now untouched. This downtime for the Blue Shadow Virus will work in our favor should all go well."

"Good," Admiral Doza said with as he crossed his arms his hand playing with his salt and peppered mustache. "So we can make a plan of attack now."

"Most of the action will be in Theed," Hera said pulling up a map of the area. "If we're going to beef up our armada we need ships since we're low on that."

"If we get the N-1 fighters we might have to upgrade them slightly, they are outdated after all."

"That will be no problem. Yeager's team could do that quickly and then we'll have more then those jalopies."

"I give you vintage Clone Wars fighters including the fully preserved _Delta-7B Aethersprite _class interceptor and you call it a jalopy."

"Udom you got those things from a Captain Honda who by your own admonition is more crooked then yourself before you reformed.."

"Fine I'll give you that at least."

"Supplier assurances aside," Admiral Doza admonished them both with a soft smile. It was clear that while he did enjoy their banter he wanted to move on with the meeting. "These new vessels will help our cause greatly. So the question is where do we find the pilots to fly them. Suggestions?"

"That will be our problem while the Naboo and the Gungans prepare for their retaking of the planet," Admiral Doza said. "General Hera I'm going to rely on your recruitment methods as well as Colonel Wren's as well."

"Sabine and I can do that," Hera said with shrug. "We'll find enough cadets and if not now then we can recruit among the Naboo and Gungans if the numbers are sufficient."

"Then gentlebeings let's get to work on making this work." Admiral Doza walked off with a determined look on his face. Hera knew that look and left him alone. The Yuuzhan Vong would rue the day they took Ryloth and provoked her, Doza and Udom.

* * *

It didn't take long for her estranged sister to drop into her life. Hana had purposefully left Mandalore to avoid her very militaristic sister and to restart her life. She'd gotten a job as a captain of the guard with the young Queen. Her friend that she'd made on Naboo, Sita, was a baker which she graciously loaned to Handmaidens as a front. Now she purposefully worked there with her fellow guardsman Kamala who was Sita's sister to keep up the facade.

So Hana wasn't surprised when she saw her former sister and her crew of followers walking down the street near bakery that she'd purposefully used as a front. Things are she was actually surprised that Kari didn't bring her posse. She wasn't expecting her to come alone. She was expecting to be confronted considering she was the front person for the supposed turncoats and leader of those genuine to the case. Kari entered into the shop with a sneer and looked around scornfully with her _buyce_ at her side accompanied with two other male humans one a light skinned red haired one and a human male with slightly tanned skin and thin black hair and one Kiffar male with a green tattoo going across his head. All of them were similarly holding their helmets. Let her bluster and make a fool of herself before the other warriors. Showed what she knew about the world. Hana had separated herself from her family and clan a long time ago. Interestingly two were looking around fascinated. One, the Kiffar male, actually looked interested in the bakery goods.

"_Vod_," she said scornfully as she approached. _"Ni haa'taylir ibac gar suba gotal'ur a oya'la e'yar aruettise."_

"And I see that you're arrogance hasn't abated nor have you learned manners," Hana countered. "What do you want?"

"Is it safe to speak here?"

"Nope," Hana smiled at her shutting down her conversation. She wasn't in the mood for talking points or her blind loyalty to a dying warrior code. Kari had made it clear that she wasn't a part of the family although to be fair Hana had made it quite clear along with several other Wrens as well. In fact the Wren as a clan was quite splintered...not that anyone outside of the clan knew this.

"_Vod..."_

_Is she really going to continually do this? Surely she knows speaking a foreign language to someone that refuses to speak it is rude?_

_"Vod sushir at ni! Ni cuyir kebbur at gaa'tayl nimata. Gar ganar at cuyir a saryr be etid, gar cuyir a verd gar cuyir..."_

_"_I am not your sister, Mando," she retorted her patience gone. She wasn't kin to her. Not anymore. All the other Mandalorians stiffened save for the Kiffar who looked at her with great interest now.

"So you've got a choice either buy something or get out. I've got customers to serve. Also didn't Mother teach you that it's rude to speak a foreign language to someone that clearly doesn't want to speak it?"

"Sister," Kari bit out in Basic. "I want to speak with you alone."

"And I don't," Hana countered giving her a deadly glare. "You made it clear that you hated me, Mother and my decision to not be a warrior or follow that outdated code. What changed?"

"_Vevwad ju'l,"_ Kari spat out switching back to _Mando'a _without realizing it. "_Jivaor Ni kar'taylir mhi ganar cuun katkagr a Ni cuyir olar at gaa'tayl. Gedet'ye borarir ti ni par sru vie ruyot sara'gagr."_

"Excuse me, is there a problem here Hana?" Kamala asked as she came from the back no doubt brought forward from the near shouting that was going on. Hana calmed herself and breathed in and out. Kari wasn't worth getting mad over. Whatever she wanted she could do it herself. As far as she was concerned they were on their own. The Mandalorians came with their own baggage and political ties that Hana knew wasn't wanted by the Naboo.

"I'd suggest you leave Mando, no one needs or wants you here. Besides I'm a foreigner remember? So I don't count as family so as far as the Mandos are concerned you're an only child. I am a Naboo. I stand with what was decided by the people. Now get _out._"

For a split second Kari looked hurt that made Hana almost recant it. Almost, until she remembered that Kari had viciously cut her off for daring to not be a warrior of the Mando and going with Mother after she left Father after an argument about taking her out. She'd declared herself divorced from him and left. Not helped by the fact that she'd decided not to raise warriors which caused a rift in the family. Still Hana was grateful that she was given that choice instead of it being dictated to her or her being reduced to a mere sniveling woman waiting breathlessly for the man to come home while she raised the kids alone or being a warrior like it or not. If she had kids then she'd teach them the civilian life of that much she was sure.

Kari gritted her teeth as she turned away with a huff and stormed out along with the other Mando. Hana would've been relieved if it wasn't for a fact that two remained that looked at each other with knowing look.

"Sorry about her," the Kiffar said. "She's a traditionalist."

"And you're not?"

"Well..." he trailed off before shrugging and continuing: "I wish to change things in time."

"Good luck," Hana snorted derisively. "You've got people like her to go against."

"I welcome a challenge. And I never got your name."

"Hana Typho."

"I'm Pike Bravor," the Kiffar said bowing his head. "Good to meet you."

"Akiko Karasu," the human nodded his head.

"So why are you here, you here to aid the Yuuzhan Vong or the so called rebels?"

"You know of them?"

"Who doesn't know of the Handmaidens?" Kamala said.

"We're new so enlighten us," Pike said smiling disarmingly at them. Hana was pretty sure it was drawing out tactic since they were the most wanted rebels in the area. Still no harm in telling the general information that was well known to the populace as a whole.

"They're freedom fighters named after those that protected the Queen of old. Like Amidala for example."

"I see..." Pike paused before coming with a question that Hana didn't expect at all. "If I may I ask why did you left the Mando way?"

"Why do you want to know the opinion of a _dar'manda?"_ Hana shot back.

"I'm genuinely curious. No tricks no pulls just an honest question."

"Well if you truly want to know Mando, I didn't want to be a warrior and force anyone that might marry me to raise warriors as well. I was inspired by others like Amidala who fought not with a blaster but with words and fought for the will of the people instead of being a mercenary," Hana said. Something about his demeanor screamed that he was being honest about this at least.

"I...I must say that I envy you for that choice...to be able to choose..." Pike said softly which of course stunned Hana to her core. Never had she expected a Mando to say that. To willing become a _dar'manda_... Had things changed or were they so bad he considered by the old ways to be giving up his soul? What could make him want to do that?

"Well since we're here and you said pay or leave can I get a pastry?" Akiko randomly said cutting through the awkward silence as he pointed to a shuura pastry looking at Sita who looked a bit stunned. "It looks delicious."

"And I want that one," Pike said shaking out his stupor pointing to another pastry. A muja one if she wasn't mistake.

"Certainly," she nodded to the _paying _customers and went to retrieve the goods from the display case. Sita blushed her normally tawny cheeks showing some red as she gently gave it to Akiko. Akiko gently grabbed it smiling at her.

"Thank you," he bowed to her. "I will enjoy this."

"My pleasure sir," Sita said batting her eyes while Hana and Kamala stood at bit in shock.

The two men bowed once more and then walked out of the shop.

"Sita..." Kamala said. "That was a Mando."

"Wha-Oh!" She turned looking apologetic to Hana. "I'm so sorry Hana! I completely lost myself..."

"Hey," Hana recovered enough to hold up her hands. "I won't judge. But I will issue a warning. Don't get too close."

"I understand," Sita nodded looking sad. "Still if only..."

"I know but knowing those that follow the _Resol'__nare _he will insist that the children will be warriors." _Well he will but I don't know about the other one. Pike Bravor you're an odd one to look out for._ "But enough of that, we've got work to do."

"Yes captain."

"Very well."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked out into the murky depths that surrounding Otoh Gunga. Calliope had gone to bed for a good well earned sleep. Obi-Wan's revelation kept him up and his mind working too much to even contemplate sleep. Yaotl was being kept in a Gungan prison and had been willing been lead to the detention center. At the very least she was sincere about her conviction about cooperating with the Gungans.

It was still hard to believe it but it was the only thing that made sense. But still it didn't explain the fall of the Republic to him. That part still hurt and made him sorrowful. He missed his fellow Jedi and familiar settings...Nothing looked right to him. Well no, that was a lie because Naboo looked the same as did Otoh Gunga, frozen in time which was a blessing compared to other places like that _Yuuzhan'tar. _With all that said it didn't explain how he was supposed to get back...or what he supposed to even be able to get back?

Now that was the issue now, he know for a fact that he couldn't replicate the conditions of the experiment. Not unless he got a doctorate in mechanical engineer and physics so that was out...No. He was stuck here now. As long as the Force willed it he was trapped in this bizarre reality with the Force as a raging rapid of power instead of a deep ocean of insight. On the other hand it wasn't clouded with a spreading darkness that crept over everything so that was nice. There were Jedi here but they were completely different then what was the norm. Their history also baffled him with them being generals in several _wars against the Sith. _But sadly that wasn't the worst of it. No the worse was when he'd come across an historical account the genocide of the _Sith species _which was something he was still getting used to caused by and later justified by the Jedi it made him sick to his stomach. Going from a philosophical difference to an entire species was quite a jump not to mention an outright genocide _authorized_ by the Council itself.

Could the Council make a mistake? Yes. But at that magnitude was not only unbelievable he was supremely surprised that the entire Order didn't fall to the Dark for such a monstrous act of Darkness. Also he wasn't sure he liked the implications of entire species supposedly devoted to the Dark Side, in fact it worried him to a fundamental degree. Not even the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers went that far to be that irredeemable. It just didn't fit with what he'd been taught the Force was. No species was born evil. It just didn't fit with what the Force was. In addition to that...there was also the matter of the various groups dedicated to the Force that worried. Jensaari worried him due to their affiliation to the Sith. The newly formed Jedi also worried him since it seemed that arrogance was the order of the day which didn't bode well and also the ignoring of vast swaths of what he considered to be the Code. Another was the so-called Green Jedi aka the Corellian Jedi. He couldn't see the Council just condoning that flagrant disregard of the non-attachment section of the Code...Again there was the sheepish squirming...What was that?

_"Brother," _Calliope called to him. _"Big brother where are you?"  
_

_"Here," _he answered turning towards her. _"I thought you were sleeping."_

_"Couldn't sleep, felt bad. Need big brother." _

_"I'll be there in a minute okay?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes," _Obi-Wan said with a smile at the young Twi'lek grateful for her showing up. Her presence snapped him into the present where he firmly belonged. Not in the past although he could be mindful of it. He might not be in his home universe and the rules might be different but he'd adjust and perhaps he could find his way. Jedi or not he'd pledged to help out and help he would. After he'd decided what to do. But for now. He'd focus on the here and now. Always in motion the future was. _"I'm coming little one."_

* * *

Translations from Mandalorian:

_buyce- _helmet

_Vod-_ sister or brother

_Ni haa'taylir ibac gar suba gotal'ur a oya'la e'yar aruetiise- _I see you are making a living among foreigners

_sushir at ni! Ni cuyir kebbur at gaa'tayl nimata. Gar ganar at cuyir a saryr be etid, gar cuyir a verd gar cuyir...- _Listen to me! I'm trying to help the rebels. You have to be a part of them, you're a warrior you're...

_Vevwad ju'l_\- Yuuzhan Vong

_Jivaor Ni kar'taylir mhi ganar cuun katkagr a Ni cuyir olar at gaa'tayl. Gedet'ye borarir ti ni par sru vie ruvot sara'gagr-_ Look I know we have our differences but I am here to help. Please work with me for the sake of our past relationship.

_dar'manda_\- lit. without a soul. An outcast of Mandalorian society.


	12. New Faces and Past Soldiers

Chapter Twelve

New Faces and Past Soldiers

Hana was pleased to see that plague was still virulent. Most of the Yuuzhan Vong and the Peace Brigade were now sick or overworked. This made sneaking about easier. Now that that was accomplished they were offloading some of the fighters that were going to help liberate the Naboo.

"WHEN CAN I KILL THE MEAT-BAGS?" Like this one named Mr. Bones, a modified B-1 battle droid painted red with various sharpened instruments on him with a disturbing propensity for killing people. He and the other counterpart were waiting with Hana for a patrol to go by so they could get with Black One aka Poe Dameron.

"Not yet," Temmin "Snap" Wexley shook his head. "And remember it's the Yuuzhan Vong you're aiming for."

"WHY NOT THE OTHERS?"

"Because Fulcrum is doing that. Besides the Yuuzhan Vong _hate _droids."

"YOU ARE NO FUN. BUT I WILL OBEY. ROGER ROGER."

"He's um enthusiastic," Snap apologized to Hana rubbing the back of his head. Hana raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I really don't care so long as he does his job then I'm fine with him. I've dealt with Mandos and they're worse."

"Worse?"

"Clearly you've never met Belok Rhal. He's worse. Much worse even more so then normal Mandos...well in terms of cruelty. Skirata clan is the worst in the terms of sanctimonious."

"Oh," Snap looked unnerved. "That's disturbing."

"I CAN ELIMINATE THEM IF YOU WISH MASTER."

"Um no. They're not an issue..._yet." _

"ROGER ROGER."

Hana snorted. If this was going to be her allies then at the very least she wasn't wanting when it came to entertainment.

"Where are the others landing?"

"They'll head to Otoh Gunga and make contact with the Resistance down there," Snap said. "Once they've done this they'll join us in the battle once it's started."

"Time line?"

"A few days we'll launch the attack," Snap said grimly. "We'll push them out and free the Naboo."

* * *

It was several days later that Obi-Wan made the conclusion that he was right on the money. He was in a parallel world. It was similar enough to his that he could mistake it for his world but there were quite a few subtle differences, Empire not withstanding, that he could pick out. Such as no mention of Senator Amidala's contributions. The fact that several worlds deemed important in his world were not only non-existent but also there were several events in history that didn't match up. A big one was well the Sith. They were far too numerous.

If there were that many Sith running around they would've honestly destroyed each other. Therefore they weren't Sith but pretenders rather like how these Jedi were running around pretending to be...well Jedi. He could forgive the missing knowledge but their attitude was what worried him...and actually it made him rethink quite a few things. He would admit that his Order was guilty of arrogance the sheer the guile was what made him worry.

He really wished he could have well _his _archives in this world so he could get Master Nu to compare and contrast them. As it was he was no scholar so he only had what he knew go on...and unfortunately the prophecies of here didn't match those of his home. That he could say with confidence since his Master had drilled him on that extensively due to his fascination and later gift of prophecy.

"Master Jedi?" A Gungan called to him as he stared out into the depths of the lake in which Otoh Gunga was in. "Yousa being called by the Boss and the Queen theysa receiving some back up for the fight."

"Alright, I'm coming," Obi-Wan said with a polite nod. He abandoned his thoughts and followed his escort down the hallway. It was there that Obi-Wan again reflected on how sorry a state the Gungan's capital city looked. It wasn't ramshackle place but it was run down and worn. Had this New Republic abandoned them in their need? From what little he'd heard from whispers around the place it would be the case since everyone had a particularly sour view of the place.

Once they'd reached entrance he sensed two powerful presences in the Force. As he came in he saw an older Togruta dressed in trouser and a tight armored top surrounded by men that were armored up in what looked like modified clone trooper outfits according the historical records accompanied by a Dathomiri woman dressed in a battle dress. He wasn't sure if she was in a coven or not...or wait wasn't there a species called the Rattataki that looked just like that Dathomiri in his reality? Okay this was confusing and he really needed to get his species straight. It wouldn't do to be xenocentrist here or anywhere for that matter. He didn't like xenocentrism.

"Torrent Company," the Queen bowed to the woman. "Welcome to Otoh Gunga, I trust that your trip was..uneventful?"

"Moderately," the Dathomiri rasped her presence in the Force rippled with power which made him realize that's who he'd felt and the Togruta was the second one. She looked over to Obi-Wan with an appraising look while the Togruta looked confused. They clearly sensed him in the Force...well that and his now visible lightsaber was a good indication of what he was.

"Who are you?" She said crossing her arms in a manner that looked similar to Anakin when he thought he was being intimidating.

"Ben Kryze," he bowed to them. "I'm a Guardian of the Whills."

"Guardian of the Whills?" The Togruta looked interested. "I think I've heard about the legends of that...when I was still a Padawan."

"You were a Jedi?" Obi-Wan looked at her warily. Was she a member of the New Order? "I take it you're a part of the Praxeum?"

"Old Order Jedi," the Togruta corrected looking a little exasperated. "I escaped the Purge because I left before the Empire formed."

"I...see. And you?" The Dathomiri or was Rattataki looked very interested blinked before giving a rather dangerous smile.

"I used to be a Dark Jedi," she said with predatory look. "But over time thanks to Tano I turned back. Now I'm a free agent."

"And you turned back?" Obi-Wan asked. "How? Once you've gone down the Dark Path forever does it dominate your destiny."

"I believed that too once," the Togruta, Tano evidentially, said. "But I learned that you can turn back to the Light. It takes great courage and kindness and sometimes love be it romantic or platonic but it can be done."

_So...It can be done, _Obi-Wan thought as he felt a great weight coming off of his shoulders. He'd been worried about that ever since he'd heard that Anakin had fallen. He'd poured over his exploits as Vader and found himself thinking more and more that man couldn't have been the caring and brave young man that he'd known. It was impossible to think that he was capable of such cruelty and malice...And he still wasn't sure why he felt a mixture of shame and a huge burst of affection in the Force every time he thought that. But aside from the odd feeling it was gratifying to know that it was possible to change. He felt relieved.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop you Anakin, _Obi-Wan thought. In the Force he felt a wave of affection and love that made all three stiffen at the sheer of force (no pun intended) slamming into them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the philosophical chitchat but I'm afraid we've got work to do here," the Queen said.

"Yes," the Dathomiri said giving him a hard look now. "Tano you take care of that. I want to talk more with Kryze."

"I will," Tano nodded. "And I want a word with him as well once you're done."

"Oh don't worry he'll be intact when you get back..."

"Ventress."

"Relax little one," She assured her compatriot. "I won't bite...much."

Now Obi-Wan was little unnerved. But the Queen on the other hand took as a cue to leave with Tano who left with the troops save one that in the Force felt like he was looking at a ghost. The trooper stepped forward and removed his helmet as if to get a better look. He was dressed in battered yellow striped armor and was a bald headed fully bearded tanned man with chestnut brown eyes. His old eyes looked at Obi-Wan with something approaching awe.

"It can't...General Kenobi?!" The man breathed sounding shocked. Obi-Wan's eyes shot up with surprise. How had the clone recognized him?

"General? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm a keeper of the peace not a soldier...well not yet. I've yet to decide if I'm going to hang up my lightsaber and take up a commission."

"Can it Kenobi," Ventress hissed looking satisfied as if she'd suspected it all along. "You're clone right?"

"A...what? No." Obi-Wan blinked at the accusation. "I'm not a clone. I'd know if I was."

"Could've been a Spaarti clone," Gregor suggested still staring at him.

"A what?" Now he was confused..._again. _He had a feeling that this universe would continually confuse him for quite some time.

"Well he's clearly not Kaminoan."

"Kaminoan? What or who is that?"

"Wait Gregor," Ventress held up a hand before turning back to Obi-Wan. "You honestly don't know what those are?"

"Should I? I've never heard of a Kamino before. Was it in the Republic?"

Ventress stared at him with derision before her derision became shock and then horror as she felt his confusion grow.

"You _honestly _don't know. I..._how?" _She looked at him like he'd suddenly turned into a Wookiee. "_How's that possible?!"_

"To be honest I don't know save for one thing."

"That is?"

"I'm a lookalike," Obi-Wan said with a soft smile. "I'm not Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm Ben Kryze I was studying a Force Convergence when I landed here." Truthful if a bit inaccurate in the details. But he wasn't going to divulge that he was from another reality. He had a feeling that would be stretching the limits of their disbelief.

"What even is that?"

"A sort of a gathering of the Force energies like say Onthoto or Jedha or Ahch-To."

"I've never heard of those places," Ventress's eyes narrowed as if sniffing for a deception. There was but not in the way she was thinking.

"That's because they're in the Unknown Realms," Obi-Wan said...well it was plausible enough since they were largely unexplored so she couldn't contradict him. Also it was true from a certain point of view since Ahch-To technically was in the Unknown Realms.

"I see so you come from a Force user group like the Jensaarai then," She said probing. Gregor went silent and instead watching the exchange.

"In a manner of speaking yes," Obi-Wan said. True again from a point of view. "My resemblance to this General Kenobi is a pure coincidence I assure you. Besides from what I've read up on him he sounds rather uncivilized."

Ventress stared at him for second before laughing long and hard about this. Gregor looked like someone had told him Chancellor Palpatine was secretly obsessed with comedies with how stunned he looked.

"Uncivilized him?" She gasped. "He was the Negotiator. One of the best generals in the war and superb warrior. I've fought him many a time and I can say that you're a fool if you think him to be a ruffian."

"He was a great general that cared for us clones," Gregor agreed. "Despite what others thought."

"I take it you weren't treated well?"

"Most Jedi save for a handful treated us well," Gregor said. "Special Forces were the local nerfherders that thought otherwise mainly because they got the rejects who couldn't lead troops and the one that did I heard rumor had it she was sent to low level missions because everyone thought she was incompetent. To be honest she kinda was. The second guy...can't remember his name was total kriffing murglak. Cody couldn't stand him neither could Rex and Wolffe wanted to punch him for the tripe he said about the Jedi. I remember I and several others of the 212th and the 501st getting into a bar fight with one Special Forces guy over the general 'cause he said he was a glory hound. That was good day."

"...A glory hound?"

"Never said they were the brightest," Gregor shrugged. "They were self centered kind of guys. Them and the Guards were the clones that no one really liked. We called the Guards the Eternal Shinies since they never saw battle as for the Special Forces we called the P. O. D.s."

"P. O. D.s?"

"Proud Oblivious _Di'kuts."_

_"_Ah I see."

"So we're talking about P. O. Ds?" Tano asked as she approached them. "So were we...?"

"No," Ventress said looking at Obi-Wan with a suspicious eye. "It wasn't what we thought. Do they need us Tano?"

"Yup they do," she said. "They also request Guardian Kryze."

"What for?"

"They didn't say and I didn't think it was a bad idea. As to why I think we'll find out there."

"Well then come Kryze," Ventress beckoned as they began walking off. "Best we don't keep the Queen waiting."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Let's."


	13. A Plan of Renewal

Chapter Thirteen

Plans of A Renewal

Obi-Wan entered the war room with a sense of in trepidation. He had a sinking feeling that Ventress and Gregor were onto him. Ahsoka didn't seem as aware as her compatriots. As of right now Gregor kept giving him odd looks as he joined the others. The Queen was standing at one end with Ahsoka on her left and the Boss on her right. In front of them was a holoprojector with the image of Theed rotating around.

"I'm glad that you could join us," Shikha said acknowledging their entrance. "What we're about to say is a rough idea of our attack plan on the ground."

"Wesa been told that the Ghost Fleet will take care of the sky but will need some back up," Vijay said pointing to small bits in the sky floating over Theed. "So wesa in charge of the ground deployments. Since sickness is working on thinning out theysa troops then wesa spreading out won't be an issue. Theysa too sick to combat it properly."

"Agreed. So the idea that we have for now is this, I'll take my task force and strike here," Tano gestured to the left handed side to the courtyard. "Once they concentrate on this area then Ventress and her crew can punch through and get to the hanger freeing up the ships and giving the Ghosts their back up. Once that's done we'll head up to the throne-room. Jedi Guardian can keep the Bonies under control and keep the warriors off of us. They _hate _Jedi so that won't be an issue."

Now didn't that sound familiar? He sworn the Force had a sense of humor here. It was rather like the attack that Queen Amidala launched with the Naboo before...Although given their idolization of the Queen it was probably intentional. A way of reminding the people of their former victory as well as a warning to those that would mess with them that they weren't a bunch of bumpkins.

"I also must say that I believe that we might have a solution to your issue of military matters, Jedi Guardian," Shikha said to Obi-Wan. "You will be the defender of the troops if you are willing. I understand that your role is defense not offense so you'll be under the command of Commander Ahsoka Tano," she looked over at the Togruta who merrily waved at him. "She will guide you in the defense of the troops."

"Then I willing submit to her guidance and insight," Obi-Wan bowed towards her. Beside her Ventress gave him a look before leaning over to Ahsoka and whispering something to her. She looked stunned but after a time she nodded and Ventress spoke up.

"If I may suggest something. I'd like to lead him," Ventress said looking at Obi-Wan significantly. It would seem she had suspicions about him in spite of his best efforts. "I know how he could be properly utilized meanwhile Ahsoka can better direct our troops into fray."

"Do you agree to this change Commander?"

"Certainly your Majesty," Ahsoka nodded. "I believe Ventress to be a capable and competent commander so she will have the best support and attack plan. I'll take the troops of the 212th."

"Wasn't that Kenobi's troop company name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"True but the 501st is still in circulation in the Empire and with all due respect," Rex spoke up sounded utterly disgusted. "None of us want to be associated with those murglaks. They're a betrayal of all we fought, bleed and died for. 212th isn't in circulation so it's that. Besides they were a good company and I'd be honored to carry their name on."

_"Vod an." _Both the other troopers nodded which evidentially was a salute to them since they straightened up. Odd that. But Obi-Wan wasn't going to argue about it.

"So you're under my command and well," she pointed to...well wasn't this an ironic twist of fate that they were heading in the same direction that he'd done all those years ago. Somewhere someone was laughing...or at least it felt like someone was giggling.

"What about Calliope? I was entrusted with her care," Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Shesa will be cared for here," Boss Vijay said. "Wesa will guard her."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan bowed happy that she'd be safe even if he was strolling into a war zone...times like this he really wished he had Anakin at his side. In Force once again as he felt many times before he felt a wave of affection wash over him like a hug. He really wished someone would explain why it seemed to happen to him more often then not.

"Very well I humbly submit to your lead and command." _And I'll make doubly sure that I won't lead troops. I don't want or need to be a soldier. My goal and promise is to stay a Jedi. I never want to be a General._

_"_Good because I'm planning on putting you through the paces," Ventress smiled at him with a predatory grin. "I hope you can handle what I have in store for you."

_Oh dear. _This would be interesting

"I will do my best," Obi-Wan said bowing once again. "So my role will be to guard the troops?"

"That's the idea," Ventress nodded. "In two days we'll move out and strike Theed."

"Wesa preparations are almost complete," Boss Vijay said.

"Then I shall train for it." He got a distinct impression he was forgetting...that's right.

"What about that..." he swallowed distastefully. "The cult I've started up? Those beings could help us out."

"The question would be would they be willing to help us?" Shikha asked. "I haven't seen these cultists personally."

"Yaotl of the clan of Qat has proven willing to cooperate and hasn't caused any issues since she's been imprisoned here," Obi-Wan said. "Allow me to speak wit her. Then I can maybe help cut the bloodshed down. I ask this as a favor please." He was not going to have people placed into danger for the sake of this battle. Soldiers were one thing but these were civilians. "Yaotl can speak to them and make them stand down."

"That would work for the workers and the Shamed Ones as they're known but not the warriors."

"Still that would be less people to fight and overcome," Obi-Wan argued. "Yaotl could show us ways to overcome them."

"Very well yousa shall speak to her," Vijay said.

"If we can prevent as much bloodshed as possible I'm all for it," Ahsoka agreed. "I don't like seeing blood shed either. So it works for me."

"As do I," Shikha said. "I don't want this liberation stained with innocent blood. If unnecessary blood can be spared that I'd like that."

"Then I will go to the prisons and speak with her. I believe that your sparring of me will have to wait madam," Obi-Wan apologized as he waited for Vijay to call someone to lead him the prisons.

"I can wait," Ventress said crossing her arms. "I await the fight with eagerness."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed towards the assembled group.

"Follow mesa," a guard said coming forward. "Mesa will be leading yousa down dere."

"Thank you. Let us be on our way." _With luck I can minimize the bloodshed. That alone would be a victory for me. I will do what I can to help out the Naboo but harm innocents._

* * *

Doza looked out into the cosmos. It was peaceful. Deceptively peaceful. Calm before the storm as it were. He could feel the dread building his chest but the needs must. They'd ignored the threat for far too long and now Coruscant had fallen due to folly and arrogance. If the Empire wasn't going to do it's kriffing job then he'd execute it with pleasure. He respected Palleon but in this case he wasn't going to wait for the Moffs to wake up and do something before the Yuuzhan Vong showed up at their doorstep as it were.

"Thinking about the fight?" Hera asked as she approached him.

"More of being frustrated with my former commanders and government," Doza sighed.

"Join the club," Hera snorted. "You'll find that no one is a fan of the New Republic either, especially Fey'lya."

"He was a fool," Doza agreed sighing loudly at the thought of the Bothan. "You would think that the Caamas issue would've mellowed him a little or helped him learn something."

"Well the galaxy does tend to quickly forget things it should have learned too long ago if you'll noticed," Hera sighed. "Unfortunately too often for my tastes."

"Agreed," Doza said turning away and now looking at Hera. "Do you have battle plans for the fleet."

"I do," she said handing a datapad. "I believe you'll find it's quite simple and to the point."

It was indeed, deceptively so. He placed the datapad in his other arm to read the further details for another time while he focused on Hera. "You do realize that if this works we'll have an edge on the Yuuzhan Vong or at the very least caught their attention. And that will mean severe retaliation."

"That's why we need to keep hitting them," Hera said. "They're used to either premature celebrations or retreating. This time we're going to keep up the offensive until they've got no choice but to fall back."

"What then? We don't have the resources to keep attacking them. We'll have to fall back to guerilla warfare then..."

"I think they've overextended themselves and will have to lick their wounds for a bit," Hera countered. "Besides this worked for the fight against the Empire."

"And look how well that turned out for some of those fighters," Doza sighed shaking his head. "But this is getting far too ahead of ourselves. Let's focus on the main attack. We'll keep the rest of the issues in mind as we move forward and deal with them as we see fight given our resources and time. Best not to look a gift eopie in the mouth before a big battle."

"Very well but this will come up again."

"Oh that I have no doubt," Doza agreed with her. "That I have no doubt at all."

* * *

They'd just finished another lesson on the balance when the Kryze had entered into the cell. Her heart leapt with excitement. She'd learned so much from Master Jinn that she could barely contain her joy at the revelations. It was so wonderful to learn of this new way. This was far different then Kukuklan's teaches but it still felt right to her. She breathed awaiting for the Kryze would ask of her. At first she'd listened so that information would aid her in her mission but now? Now she wanted to continue her journey of discover with him. Luminous beings they were. Not this crude matter. She wanted to learn more.

"Greetings, Yaotl of the Qat," the Kryze said with a traditional bow of his people. "I do apologize for the lack of accommodations."

"My comfort isn't of any consequence," she brushed off his apologies. He wasn't to blame or the others. They were ensuring the safety of those in their care. She couldn't fault him for that.

"I was wondering...May I sit down?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Yaotl slight stammered out. Menvra spoke truly when saying the Kryze was generous and polite. No one would say this to a prisoner of war of the Yuuzhan Vong. "Please, be seated and be welcomed."

"Thank you," the Kryze said with smile and a nod as he sat in a _seiza_ position. "I wish to speak with you about this...cult that seems to sprouted out by accident."

"It was no accident," Yaotl assured him. "It was the will of the Force."

"The Force?" The Kryze raised his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that you worshiped the _Yun'o."_

"I...Did," she admitted. "But I wish to further my understanding of the ways of the Force which means I must leave behind my past and break through the illusions."

"I...see," the Kryze said his forehead furrowed. "I must admit that I'm not accustomed to leading someone of your age into the ways of the Force. Usually we train those that wish to learn at a very young age."

"I am of sixteen rotations," she said somewhat proudly. "I am willing and able to learn."

"Would you?" the Kryze asked not unreasonably. "I ask you to cast aside your ties to this world and to it's people. You go upon this path of your own choosing and are free to leave so you wish."

"I understand that your order doesn't take those older," Yaotl said placidly. "But I wish to learn it's tenets and it's faith. I have seen the Light and it is the Force. I wish to learn more. The other seek redemption of our people, but I wish to see and learn more. I ask humbly to become a student."

"...Perhaps we could speak of this...at another time."

She breathed in sharply trying to hold her disappointment. She wasn't expecting a yes but...She shook her head. Of course he wouldn't accept her. There were things that needed to be done. Foolish of her in her fervor to learn that she forgot this.

"As my Master would say, concentrate on the moment, but rest assured...I shall give that declaration the proper amount of thought and care. Of this you have my promise," the Kryze assured her.

_Concentrate on the moment, yes that was what Master Jinn said as well. Very well I shall wait. _"What do you desire to know?"

"Everything," the Kryze said. "I wish to learn about your cult and people. Please I wish to help you."

"To help the Naboo?"

"Yes because I believe that you both can help out each other," the Kryze said. "I will admit that somewhat selfishly I came to see if you would assist in their struggles to free their planet."

"If they wish it and it is your will I shall do so, I believe that the others shall assist as well. As I have said we seek the enlightenment our species. The Invasion was a grave offense. We shall atone."

"You are not responsible for the actions of your leaders," the Kryze argued.

"Perhaps but we benefited."

"But-" he cut himself off. "I can see this won't be beneficial to anyone because we'd be arguing in circles so let's agree to disagree at this the present. Now then what can you tell me about the cult and your people?"

"I shall tell you what I've learned before and after the Baptism."

"Bap- I'm sorry please do go on."

"Very well."


	14. Conversations with the Past

Chapter Fourteen

Conversations with the Past

Obi-Wan stared at Yaotl as she finished her abridged version of the history of her people. It was certainly a lot to take in. From being peaceful beings to conquered to conquers and then finally nomads to invaders was quite a jump to say the least.

"So," he said holding up his hand as he voiced his thoughts that he'd kept silent until now. "The _Yun'o _according to you stripped you of your ability to use the Force?"

"That was told to us yes although it is referred to as the _Pain of Separation. _The idea of being in pain is get us back to that state of being once more."

"I see. Well then obviously there's a biological element of my blood is enough to revitalize that."

"Perhaps your midichlorians?"

"Most likely since they are a conduit to the Force. So something altered your ability to access the Force and my midichlorians have "awakened" them so to speak?"

"Indeed."

Well no wonder he was so revered. He essentially connected them back to the lifeblood of the universe. But why his blood? Had they not observed the blood of others?

"You didn't notice midichlorians before?"

"Clearly it escaped the notice of the Shapers," Yaotl shrugged. "I am not of their caste so I'm unaware of their work or opinions."

"Alright I'll let that go for now," Obi-Wan said. "But I do wonder why now?"

"It is as the Force wills it."

_That's a traditional answer. Alright where did she learn that from?_

"You seemed to be knowledgeable on the ways of the Force."

"I was visited by an Enlightened One."

"An Enlightened One?" Now that was new...

"One that has become one with the Unifying."

"Unifying?"

"That which units all."

"Wait do you mean the Cosmic Force? The Force that binds all?"

"As you say, it binds everything together."

_Okay definitely the Cosmic Force then. So someone...wait?!  
_

_"_There's a way to retain consciousness after death?!"

"Yes, according to Master Jinn."

"Master...Qui-Gon Jinn!?"

"You know of him?" Yaotl looked in awe of him even as he railed from the sudden surprise.

"He...he was well known in where I was from..." _And my Master. How could Master discover this? Although now that I think about it shouldn't be surprising, parallel world or not...But the question is how?_

_"Look to the Source," _A voice said that made Obi-Wan stiffen and look around. If he didn't know better it sounded like an older version...No. Focus on the moment not something that might or might not be present.

"So coming back to that portion later," Obi-Wan said even as his mind added in a _much later _tag to it. "You'll help us out?"

"Yes," Yaotl said while bowing her head. "I shall convey that you wish those that have usurped the planet to leave. It is right and just."

"Good," Obi-Wan said getting up and dusting off his tunic. "I will tell the others. Over the course of the planning we'll work those above to see if we can spare and use those that wish to help."

"As you wish," she said. "I await your advice and their planning. May the Force be with you."

"And with your spirit," Obi-Wan replied respectfully as he got up bowing to her. "And don't worry I shall gave thought to what you've asked. You have my word on that."

"Thank you," Yaotl said as she settled back into a meditative pose. Possibly communing with the spirit? Oh this was so confusing! Perhaps he should meditate on this before going off to sparing. Yes that would be a better thing to do. He did have a boatload to unload his mind after all. He nodded his thanks to the guards and soon looked at the one that had brought him down asking: "Do you have a place were I can meditate? I wish to meditate a little before joining the others in the sparing chambers."

"Follow mesa," the guard said...Oh goodness he didn't ask him his name.

"Oh and your name please," he asked making the guard stop. "Sorry I just want to thank you and I feel it's better to do with a name."

"Oh mesa, Gil Jae, nice to meet yousa," the guard said with a bow and a smile on his face. "Mesa berry berry happy to help yousa out."

"Well I try to be of service," Obi-Wan said as he followed Gil. "I do hope that all goes well with this plan."

"So do wesa, Master Jedi, so do wesa," Gil said as he led him to a room off the beaten path. "Thisa room is used for some as an observatory. Mesa will make sure that yousa not disturbed."

"Oh you don't need to trouble yourself that much for my account," Obi-Wan raised his hands. "Please you've done more then enough."

"Mesa wishing to be helpful. So mesa make sure yousa meditate with no distractions."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said relenting when realized that arguing would be counterproductive at this point. Gil wanted to help out and clearly he thought that making sure he wasn't interrupted would do it. Well if that is how he wished to help out then Obi-Wan would let him. And be grateful for the assistance. He nodded to Gil who stepped outside granting him privacy. Once alone he settled into a meditative pose and began breathing exercises that would help him be mindful of his surroundings and later of his inner turmoil. Yaotl's history lesson had been quite informative but the revelation of the fact that somehow beings could retain their consciousness after death was...a bit mind-blowing. How? And for what purpose? Surely becoming one with the Cosmic Force was satisfactory?

"_Well it is but...well you know..."_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes with shock. That couldn't...be...

"Anakin?" He called out into the silence hopeful but feeling slightly silly. It would sound like he was talking to himself which would be a tad unseemly.

_"Well it's about time Master! Good stars I was thinking I'd have to do smoke signals or something."_

"Anakin?"

_"Hey Master," _there was a shimmer in the air and soon a tall man approached with Anakin's features wearing a traditional Jedi robes. He was so happy to see something that looked normal that he momentarily forgot about his strangeness and his alienation and embraced his brother. Anakin naturally returned the hug with enthusiasm that Obi-Wan had learned to expect from him. He had so many questions that he wanted ask him...

"How?" Was the only thing that he could manage to get out of the myriad of questions buzzing in his mind. "How is this possible?"

"_The Force," _Anakin said with a serene smile. "_I was able to do it through the Force. You can learn as well in time."_

_"_Anakin," Obi-Wan said a little reluctant to put a dampener on their happy reunion but there was something he needed to know. "Are or rather were you..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Anakin bless him got his meaning and nodded.

"_I was alright in the end," _he said. _"My son saved me and I brought balance...well for a time until those murglaks decided to pop out of the woodwork."_

"You mean the deluge of Sith that seemed to appear out of nowhere?"

"_Yeah those guys. And I thought..." _he trailed off his thoughts shaking his head. "_Well in either case I did what I needed to do. But Master," _his face grew very serious. _"It wasn't your fault. I am responsible for my fall."_

"I still feel I could've done more to help you stay away," Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm your _teacher."_

_"And a quite frankly amazing one. I mean you trained me and semi-trained Snips..."_

"Snips?"

"_Ahsoka Tano, you've meet her."_

_"She was your apprentice!?" _Obi-Wan hissed. "She said she left the Order. And for that _matter...You had an apprentice?!"_

"_Things happened and our paths parted,"_ Anakin sounded sad as he said this. "_But she became a wonderful woman. Saved Ventress from her own darkness and made a way for clones to get free without going to that Skirata clan so that's a plus..." _He trailed off as it he'd just registered the last half of what Obi-Wan had said. _"Hey I was a good teacher thank you!"_

_"_Skirata?" Obi-Wan asked hoping that he wouldn't offend Anakin any further then he had.

"_Honor less charlatans that abuse the Mandalorian way," _Anakin said disgustedly still giving a bit of a stink eye which made Obi-Wan duck his head with shame. That wasn't fair of him. He couldn't judge him based off his apprenticeship after all look what he was when he was one? "_Master...the Skirata and the other warriors obliterated any mention of Satine. They destroyed her legacy and made it a crime with the help of that murglak. Now no one remembers her. She's not even a footnote."  
_

"I've noticed," Obi-Wan said sadly. "I...I find very tragic that her work is just ignored like that when she worked so hard to change her people for the better."

"_And of course you miss your girlfriend," _Anakin teased.

_"_What? ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan barked embarrassed at the at the very idea because-no-it-he did-not-most-empathically-did-not-not-at-all-have...His trail of thought was stopped by Anakin's quite frankly un-Jedi like smug expression. He was one with the Force so surely...well _fine. _She was his girlfriend but he was not now or _ever _going to give Anakin the satisfaction of being right...Now that he was a spirit he'd never hear the end of it.

"She is _not _my girlfriend," Obi-Wan to choke out. "And that's all I have to say about _that _matter."

"_Ah huh, sure..."_

_"_I do wonder," Obi-Wan said interrupting Anakin's end and wanting to firm end to the _totally not buying at a all_ look on his face. "Aren't you from this world and this is a different world yes?"

"_Yup," _Anakin chirped confirming Obi-Wan's suspicions and horror. "_Welcome to this world."_

_"_So why can't my counterpart speak with me?"

"_Well for one thing he's all "_I've passed on Anakin," he said with nasally rendition of Obi-Wan's voice. His apprentice usually did that if he was annoyed with a decision he'd made. "_"_I don't need to appear to them"..._Yeah right, ah huh. Sure. He just doesn't want to deal with the shenanigans that goes on now. Also something about seeing you would cause some kind of damage or...something I wasn't paying attention I was making sure you weren't being a damsel as per usual."_

_"I," _Obi-Wan empathized the word at little affronted that his apprentice parallel world or not thought so little of his skills. "Am most assuredly _not _a damsel."

"_Yes you _are," Anakin said with a smirk. Obi-Wan didn't argue the point since...much as it galled him his counterpart to his apprentice was right.

"So why did you come?"

"_Well first off to say hi," _he waved jauntily at him. _"And secondly for you know that you're not alone and I'll help as much as I can so long as I can."_

_"_I appreciate the help but I-"

"Don't," Anakin held up a hand. _"I know what you're going to say and the answer is now and always no matter what reality is you are _worth it to me."

He sat there humbled by his counterpart apprentice's sincerity and bowed his head in thanks.

"_Now go on and kick Ventress's butt!"_

_"**Anakin!"**_Obi-Wan shook his head at Anakin's antics. He got up and for second time dusted himself off. He smiled at the apparition as he began walking towards the exit. "I don't suppose you'll be rooting for me and being generally obnoxious towards others in your state, which," he pointed towards him admonishing him. "I am going to find out how that works."

_"Aw Master, you've got to figure that out for yourself,"_ Anakin smiled at him as he vanished just as quickly as he came. Obi-Wan shook his head at his apprentice's counterpart. It would seem that throughout multiverse Anakin was slight menace no matter what.

_Now to Ventress._


	15. Questions and PTSD

Chapter Fifteen

Questions and PTSD

"Mesa heard talking so...well mesa was wondering what was going on. So whosa are yousa talking too?"

"You could hear him?"

"Ah huh. Mesa always be sensitive to that. Mesa was wondering."

"I see," Obi-Wan said rubbing his beard hearing a chuckle who he now knew as Anakin, upgrading himself from minor to major menace. "Gil-Jae...have you ever thought about being a Jedi?"

"YES!" Gil-Jae shouted excitedly before realizing that he'd done so. He smiled embarrassed. "Ah yes, mesa would muy muy love to be a bombad Jedi."

"Why didn't you train in the Praxeum?"

"Ah...Mesa...mesa no liking the students that mesa hears about so mesa family wasn't too on board. So mesa become a guard...er trainee," Gil-Jae looked a little sheepish. "Mesa still young."

"So...bad environment and bad students?"

"Mostly," Gil-Jae shrugged. "Butten Mesa would love to learn from yousa. Mesa tinking that yousa the teacher that mesa was waiting for."

"Being Jedi also entails service to others," Obi-Wan said seriously. "Compassion, care, duty and sacrifice. These are things that define a Jedi in my Order. You must be willing to dedicate yourself to a cause wholeheartedly. The will of the Force is what we follow and we dedicate ourselves to that and the service of others. Knowing this, do you still wish to be one?"

"Mesa will do it," Gil-Jae said. "Mesa always wanten to be one. If mesa has to go extra distance then mesa will."

"Very well...you do realize that Yaotl will be joining us? She wanted to be trained as well."

"Okeday," Gil-Jae said grimacing slightly but composing himself wonderfully like well a Jedi. "Yousa the Master and Mesa will listen to yousa."

Already he could hear snorting coming from a very amused ghost. "Well hopefully you'll do better to be attentive then my last apprentice, he often didn't listen to me..."

He felt an ethereal punch to his shoulder but Obi-Wan smirked instead of flinched. Good to know he could still get a jab in for his counterpart's apprentice.

"_Murglak."_

_"_Language," he muttered to the ghost.

"Whosa are yousa talking to? And...Mesa feeling someting"

"I shall explain in time," Obi-Wan said placing his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Now if you could lead me were Ventress and others are I'd appreciate it. I have training to demonstrate and perhaps you can get a better feeling for being Guardian Jedi."

"Mesa thinking theysa at the training room. Mesa show yousa."

* * *

Ventress paced. She was waiting for that imposter to show up. No matter what he said, she knew him and it was indeed Kenobi. Mullet aside everything about him screamed Kenobi. His demeanor, his posture. his...well everything. She'd seen him enough in the war that she knew him imitatively. So what was this one playing at? He had to be a copy. Like the C'baoth being that she'd heard about on her travels with Ahsoka, Alpha, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe. Obviously he wasn't he wasn't Kaminoan made...UGH! So frustrating.

_Alright, let's say he isn't Kenobi. Which he is. Then the Force has the sickest sense of humor that I've ever seen._

"I do apologize for keeping you waiting," Kryze's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I needed to meditate for a bit as well as speaking to the prisoner."

"Fine by me," Ventress brushed aside his apologies. She was eager to see how he stocked up and what his style was. There she could confirm her theories. "Now then. What is your style?"

"Ataru with a mix of several other forms such as Makashi."

_Makashi. _That word brought a boatload of memories making her freeze slack jawed. Of a tall imposing man with a cold disinterested look written upon his pale face framed by a white beard holding up his crimson blade in a salute. Of long nights working desperately to impress and perhaps more importantly _staying alive_ in a cutthroat place. Where no one was friend and everyone was out for something. For Grievous, a challenge, for Durge vengeance for a past wrong...a century worth of wrong and for everyone else varying goals. All played for fools at the drop of a hat. It was enough to make her want to scream.

_No,_ she pulled herself from the quagmire of her feelings, _I will not submit or succumb. I've grown beyond that. No one form is bringing me down. _Still even as she assured herself took deep breathes to calm herself down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opening her eyes she saw..._Obi-Wan Kenobi_. It was him. Unchanged by the ravages of time rubbing her shoulder with comforting circle that no one. Absolutely no one had done before...Well maybe Ky Narec...Great galaxies she _missed him._

"Are you alright ma'am?" Kenobi...no Kryze...(he said his name was Kryze) asked worriedly as he stood by her side. "We can do this another time if that suits you."

"No-no," she finally bite out forcing the words even as she gasped for air. Blast it why now?! "It's just...I'll be alright."

"No you most decidedly aren't," Kryze said firmly leading her to a cushion on the far side of the training room and sat her down himself. He sat on nearby cushion and kept an eye on her. "Now, you can sit here and recenter yourself. I'll demonstrate my abilities when you're ready. Besides," he gently smiled at her with such a patented Kenobi _devil-may-care _grin that she could swear she was back in the war once more making it a bit worse. "I need to warm up."

"There is no need to watch over her, she'll be fine. I on the other hand will be your opponent," Tano said coming into view. She'd just entered the room with the other in the entourage that weren't present in the meeting namely their medic Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy aka. Scout who quickly ran over looking over Ventress with the patented professionalism and deftness she'd come to both expect and appreciate. Even if right now she just wanted to scream.

"Alright which style are you familiar with?" Kryze asked turning to face Ahsoka while Scout continued to examine her. Ventress glared at her making her back away. She wasn't fragile, it was just a spell that would pass.

"Djem So," Tano said with a smile. "Also I do Jar'Kai wielding so be warned."

"Very well, we shall start with Shii-Cho, from there we can bounce around the various forms," he said getting up and pulling his lightsaber into his hand.

"Shii-Cho?" Tano raised an eye ridge up readying herself for the attack she'd grabbed Scout's blade which she handed to her. "What am I? A youngling?"

"I mean absolutely no disrespect to your skills think of this as just as a refresher," Kryze assured her. "Also I need a warm up."

"Fine by me," Tano said. "Let's go."

* * *

Scout watched the so-called Guardian Jedi with a critical eye. If there was one thing she'd learned with hanging around Ahsoka and Ventress's company was things were rarely what they seemed to be. She'd learned that the hard way with the Kyrimorut incident...How could she have been so _stupid. _To fall in so much only to barely escape being inducted into more or less a cult. Scout had felt guilty for allowing her companion be mind wiped but really she had a feeling that the Kaminoan wouldn't have cared...She still wasn't sure if she was a Jedi considering that previously they hadn't heard of Kamino until the Clone Wars...Odd you'd think there'd be a record of a Jedi from _that _world_._

Still she'd put her knowledge of first aid techniques learned from there into good usage while being the one that patched up Ventress when she got in over her head...Also when Gregor tried something stupid which was often. So watching this should be interesting since supposedly this guy was from one of the many offshoots of the Order she once and still did in her heart proudly served and still called family...even if some of the members were estranged from her now. Especially Bardan Jusik...

He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it did start with a good Shii-Cho form easily deflecting Ahsoka's attack from her borrowed lightsaber...namely hers since she was really the only one that carried one around now...well two actually since she'd found that other one on Mandalore that she'd been working on...

He then switched to what looked like to Niman with a touch of Soresu. He stood his ground against the various strikes that Ahsoka launched at him making him look a metaphorical mountain against a raging wind as she twirled and jumped through the air clashing against his blade. It was like watching the Masters of old she'd remembered seeing in the Temple before...the time when she'd escaped with some younglings before being separated. She felt her shame increase at the thought. It wasn't a moment that she liked recalling. She was deeply ashamed that she'd been separated and for that matter for allowing the younglings to perish. She knew in her heart of hearts that was survivor's guilt talking but she always felt it. That was the tipping point that had inspired her to leave when she'd found out they'd callously shot at the Padawans on the bridge...the ones that were from _her cretche _they'd shot in cold blood with no remorse for the flimsy excuse of Etain dying although her questions on why was it that Etain didn't just _leave _since it was clear the Padawan's would've been killed either way lead to no answers...Still there was positive since that brought to her attention that one of them had skinned a sentient being wearing their skin as gloves. It was at the moment then that she knew that she couldn't stay with them anymore. Well it was that and the general attitude. All of it equaled into a toxic environment that she knew she couldn't stay in. Sev finding her was a relief at that point as well as the other non-human leaving with her when that task was made clear.

Ahsoka tried an overhead strike which was easily countered with a counter that screamed the Ataru style. He really was good cycling through each style but never fully committing to one keeping Ahsoka off balance. Although if she was honest it looked like Soresu was the one he was most comfortable with with Ataru being a close second. He then finished the due with a disarming maneuver that pinned Ahsoka to the group. She tapped the floor in proper Temple decorum which made him nod as he switched off his blade.

"By the Force it's him," Ventress whispered. "It has to be."

"Who?" She whispered back.

"Obi-Wan," she said giving her a hard look. "It's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He said..."

"I know what he said, but I _know him,"_ she looked at Scout's eyes. "You weren't there little one but I've fought him more times then you can count and it's _him. _Tano doesn't know but she suspects."

"Then why not say so?"

"Because what I want to know is _why._" Ventress said. "Why did he work so hard to save me?"

"He saw..."

"I know what you'll say, but I want to hear it from him," Ventress said. "I want to know once and for all what was it that made him want to save _me."_

Scout couldn't answer her instead turning her gaze towards Ben Kryze. She took a look at him. A really deep look...he did resemble Obi-Wan Kenobi...But how could this be? She'd seen cloning. Studied it and he...Something else was going on here. Well she'd have time to analyze this. And analyze it she would.

* * *

_Information for Those Not in the Know_

_Lightsaber Forms_

_Form 1- Shii-Cho- the most basic of combats that involves lunges and positioning. First taught to younglings_

_Form 2- Makashi- lightsaber to lightsaber combat. Highly favored during the time of the Sith. Dooku's signature fighting style.  
_

_Form 3- Soresu- a defensive art made for blocking be it blaster bolts or other weapons. Take a guess who uses this one...  
_

_Form 4- Djem So or Shien- a kinetic art that focuses on power and overwhelming the opponent either through the Force or strength. Anakin's favored style._

_Form 5- Ataru- the acrobatic combat that allows for jumps and flips to gain mobility. Master Yoda's style._

_Form 6- Niman- a more precise and balanced form that was concerned with mixing the previous forms into something of a jack of all trades effect. Can be used for double lightsaber staffs. Maul's preferred form.  
_

_Form 7- Juyo or Vaapad- much more aggressive combat that draws upon the inner darkness of the user to channel it into constructive means. Very difficult to learn. Master Mace Windu was the one that took Juyo and refined it to Vaapad._

* * *


	16. Ghostly Appraitions and Aspirants

Chapter Sixteen

Ghostly Apparitions and Aspirants

Scout had true to her name observed Ben Kryze for the past several days. She couldn't find anything odd about him. Well at least nothing outside of her admitted large radar of oddness. Laseema said she could be persistent. But then again she'd know since it was her that convinced the Twi'lek to leave the Kryimorut. It hadn't been easy but then again Scout was used to struggling for things in her life...Well Sev helped out too since he'd seen the horrific results of what the Empire had done. It was only then that she'd left with the two of them.

So why was Ventress so convinced that Kryze was Master Kenobi was a puzzle to her and one that she wanted to solve. Kryze on the other hand without the added drama of Ventress...was so much like her Order it physically _hurt. _She could've joined the Altisian Jedi but...She knew that it wouldn't have satisfy her. It was just hollow and meaningless since all they were doing was hiding and not helping out in any meaningful way. Therefore it was as far as she was concerned it was the will of the Force that Rex, Sev, Gregor and Wolffe had approached her on Kryimorut shortly after Order 66. Well it was combination of that and then finding out that Jaing...had _skinned a_ Kaminoan. It didn't matter if she was dead when he'd done it. The fact he'd skinned a sentient being and wearing their hide as gloves...That sicken Scout to her core and had frightened Laseema so badly that she jumped at the chance to leave. It was then that Ahsoka came in and helped them escape and stay safe. They'd become a Rebel cell on a back water planet and helped liberate it.

"Excuse me?" Kryze noticed that she'd been watching him do his kata. His style was truly hard to pin down considering he seemed to to be mixing up the styles..It would be almost deliberate if she was correct.

"Sorry," she said bowing instinctively. "I was just wondering what style you were using."

"Well for now Niman with a touch of Shii-Cho," Ben said. "Are you student of saber fighting?"

"I was," Scout said. "I was a Jedi in the old Order."

"Oh?"

"I was there when they fell," Scout said her voice becoming watery with sadness. "I saw the Temple burn."

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear," Ben said in such a sincere manner that it made her want to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't be," Scout said waving off his apologies. "You weren't there and so it's not your fault."

"I still feel your grief and sorrow from here," Ben gently countered. "There's no shame in that."

"I-" she hesitated. Should she tell him? Why not? He seemed to genuinely care. "I just well miss the Order. Skywalker's Order is all fine and good but...It just doesn't feel right. It feels far too full of itself and more obsessed with power and heroics instead what the Order was about."

"So you believe that being a Jedi is isolating yourself on a mountain?"

"No," Scout shook her head. "Just focusing on the people instead of lifting up governments. Helping others and not being involved with a grand scheme. Focusing on what the Force wills and not what cool powers it gives you. I think that's my biggest issue with them, the amassing of powers. I mean do they even meditate on what the Force wants or is just when it's convenient to them? They treat the Force like it's a power source instead of a place of guidance. They're keepers of the peace these guys act like soldiers."

"One could argue that the old Order engaged in that as well."

"True," Scout agreed. "But the thing was it was a few and not the main focus from my experience until that blasted Clone Wars. And no I'm not counting the Army of Light because that was the _Jedi...Lords," _she spat out. "Besides that was in younger years and the thing is even when we were involved we weren't in positions of authority for the most part save for the Dark Times which we learned from...These guys are eager to run right back into it all over again."

"So the Clone Wars twisted the Order?"

"Yes," Scout said looking at him with new found appreciation. "You are really the only one that has listened to me...well aside Ahsoka, Ventress and Kortos."

"Indeed, so how does your relationship with those people work?"

"Well I'm the medic," Scout said puffing up slightly with un-Jedi ish pride. "Ventress is the bounty hunter along with Kortos and Ahsoka is our mechanic/pilot."

"So is that why she's a bit out of practice?"

"Yeah," Scout deflated sadly. "I'm not sure that she'd.."

"That what?" Ahsoka asked as she entered into the room. "That I'd do what?"

"Would like to renew the practice of dealing with a saber?" Ben said completing the questions as he held up his lightsaber as an example. "I'm sure that you'd be a natural at it."

"Ah...There's not enough for us all."

"Well you can use mine," Ben generously offered. "I can instruct from a distance."

"Not really," Scout interrupted pulling the artifact she'd found on Mandalore when she was fleeing with Sev and Laseema. "You can use this, I'm not sure that it works..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Ben was giving her weapon a look of awe.

"_Dha Kad,_" He muttered gingerly taking the blade hilt and looking at it. "That's the Darksaber of old."

"Darksaber?"

"Tarre Vizsla's blade. He was a Jedi Mandalorian and-"

"Wait," another voice called. From the shadows came Sev whose heavily tanned and scarred face gave him a perpetual mean look. He was probably coming up here to practice no doubt since already the others had overtaken a storage for practice space. "You mean there was a _Jetii Mando?"_

_"Elek, ogir cuyir solus. Kaysh drala at Jetii a catnat daira Ke'gyce bal eoa Manda'lor o'r iwav ruyot." =__Yes there was one. He trained to be a Jedi but soon left the Order and became the Manda'lor in ages past.= _Ben answered in flawless _Mando'a_ which all present fortunately understood. Sev's eyebrows shoot up and his grin became downright savage.

_ "Cuyir ibac bid? Pirusti... Ni liser va parer at haa'taylir jivaor bat ibac murglak b troan tion'tuur Ni rejorhaa'ir kaysh ibac." =_Is that so? Well...I can't wait to see the look on that murglak's face when I tell him that.=

_"Jii ibac Ni ganar sada ku'r at haa'taylir Diwva,"_ =Now I'd pay money to see that Dad.= Kortos snorted as he entered into the room. The young Kiffar/human hybrid strutted into the room. Sev ducked his head with old shame. Scout could understand why he couldn't forgive himself for the confrontation.

"Ah it seems I've not been introduced to you mister..."

"Korto," the man bowed to him. "The name is Korto Palsaang...My last name is from the village I was found in."

"That's interesting," Ben looked at his _qukuuf _tattoos on his face. "Would it be alright if I asked you a personal question? Or would I be impertinent?"

_Impertinent? Who even said that anymore?_

"Fine by me, ask away. I mean we are going to fighting alongside each other."

"Very well...your tattoo markings...Would I be correct in assuming that you are from the family of Vos?"

"Yeah but I was raised by him so since we didn't have a last name we took the village that met in as our own," he gestured to Sev who looked resolute but ashamed even though Korto had forgiven him ages ago. It seemed Sev would forever hold himself accountable for that accident.

"I don't know who my parents were but I was discovered by _Diwva, _when he accidentally killed my defender."

"In my exceedingly feeble defense she shoot me," Sev said with grief. "I didn't know about the kid until I investigated the body once I'd eliminated her. Then I took him because the Imps were heading his way with Vader in tow." He shivered. "And I wasn't going to leave him to that so I raised him with the help of Commander Tano, Ventress and Commander Scout.

"So I had three Aunts and a Dad," Kortos said with a soft grin. "It's a win for me. The raised me well."

"I see," Ben said looking at him speculatively. "Well then are you any good with a blade?"

"Yeah," he pulled his blade. "I built it myself and trained under Aunt Ventress. I assist her in bounties."

"May I?" Ben held out his hand. Kortos easily handed it over with no fuss. Ben turned on the blade and gave an experiment swing to the green blade.

"Good balance," he commented as be did a basic kata one handed. "And it's power source looks secure and it's crystal..."

"Ilum crystal," Korto said. "We picked up some crystals during a job and they were among them. I grabbed on that..felt right to me."

"Wise choice, they say that kyber chooses their wielder."

"Kyber," Ahsoka smiled at the word. "Now there's a word I've not heard in a while. Nowadays Jedi just use whatever crystals they have."

"That's...difficult to do where I've come from and been," Ben said as he turned off and handed him back his blade.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Huh. Hey _katpe'e jir,_ duel me."

"No," Ventress said as entered into the room. "He's mine boy, respect that."

"Sure," Korto held up his hands as he backed away. "Catch you next time _katpe'e jir." _

_"Ni jivaor ohlkana at ohgiya," =_I look forward to the challenge= Ben said with a smile. "Whenever you're ready ma'am."

Ventress snarled with savage glee as she activated her sabers and charged into battle.

* * *

Ventress took the lead slashing in rapid secession making anyone who'd faced her back. But like the old days be merely stood his ground just deflecting her blows. Growling she pressed forward finally getting to lose some ground. Perhaps more odd was he didn't flow with the power of the Force. Now his was a river in the Force. Deep, strong but quiet and full of meaning.

She pushed with the Force and he countered with deflection that redirected the power back to her. She stumbled but held her ground. She slashed with one blade while angling the other for an overhead strike. He batted away one and dodged the other with a expert flip. Ventress could feel the thrill of battle running through her veins.

"Don't think you'll get out of this one Kenobi," she hissed with pleasure.

"What?"

Korto's question brought her back to focus with a screeching halt. She nearly stumbled but Kryze amazingly backed down. He instead backed the away giving a chance to recover before launching into an another strike. His movements while similar were different to the fighters that she'd encountered that used the Force. It seemed he was more relying on the guidance then the power...he was acting like a true Jedi. Like Kenobi. She shook her head and thrust out her blades.

"Okay are you alright?" Ben asked deactivating his lightsaber and walking up towards her. "I get the impression that I seem to be your weakness."

"You-you remind of someone I've fought," she hissed. "It's not that big deal."

"Clearly it is," Ben said thoughtful looking at all of them with penetrating gaze. "If..." he trailed off for a bit before continuing. "Perhaps I could help, if you all will please come with me."

* * *

Obi-Wan turned and lead the group down the hall. This was a big gamble he knew but if gave her and the others some amount of peace then it was worth this risk. Besides that it wasn't like he was going to announce this to everyone just people that he knew would understand.

"_Big brother!" _Calliope shouted running down the hall and crashing into him rather like Anakin used to do when he was younger...

_"Hello there little one," _Obi-Wan said bending down and picking her up. Well she wouldn't understand...or perhaps she would? Well he'd see.

"What this about?"

"It's something that I believe you need to know," Obi-Wan answered Ahsoka. "I-" he hesitated before mentally shrugging. "There's something you need to know."

"Such as?"

"Well my name isn't...Okay this is complicated to say that least. Oh my how to start on this?"

"Start with why you feel like Kenobi?"

"Ah well that's...that's the difficult part. I'm indeed Obi-Wan Kenobi but...I'm not from here."

_"Nice explanation Master."_

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan muttered somewhat annoyed while Calliope giggled. "I greatly appreciate your wonderful help."

"MASTER?!" Ahsoka looked shocked as Anakin appeared from the seemingly nowhere. "Master, is that you!?"

_"Hey Snips," _Anakin smiled at her. Ahsoka didn't response but instead glomped him which he returned with great enthusiasm. "_Nice to see you again."_

"**_HOW?!" _**Ventress bellowed staring at with disbelief. "**_HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"  
_**

_"The Force," _Anakin smirked at her which of course infuriated her even more.

"You son of a murglak I'm going to-"

"How do you do that and can anyone do that?" Scout asked interrupting Ventress's rant as she and Korto looked at him with awe.

"_I learned it from...well him," _he pointed Obi-Wan who honestly was a bit relieved that he'd help with the explanation. "_The one from this world."_

"Huh?"

"_A little help Master?"_

"Oh no you're doing such a wonderful job of explaining the situation that I await to see the continued looks of confusion at your magnificent pose," Obi-Wan smiled at him. Anakin scowled. Ahsoka let out a tearful laugh. Ventress sputtered while the others stared in awe.

"That banter sounds exactly like my Master and his Master alright," she wiped her eyes and stared at him. "So honestly and no joke how does this work?"

"Anakin and I were protecting a scientist that was studying a alternative energy source. It turned out to be a convergence in the Force. Long story short I caught in the blast from the experiment and landed in Coruscant in your baffling reality," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not really sure that I can get home to the Republic."

_"Republic?!" _Ventress hissed looking both stunned and horrified. "Has the Confederacy come to be?"

"You mean the Separatist Systems?" Obi-Wan winced. "Yes and I know that in your world it leads to a war. Supposedly the Chancellor in mine is negotiating with them to prevent a war."

"Well if you're similar to mine then there...there will be a war," Ventress sighed. "Lord Sidious will ensure it."

"Sidious?" Obi-Wan stiffened. Something about the name made him feel as if a jolt of electricity had been shot through his veins. It sounded in the Force a sense of urgency and a warning.

"The Sith that begins the war. He is the Sith Master to the apprentice," Ventress explained. "I don't know that much about him just that Dooku served him."

"Wait _Dooku?!" _Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Count Dooku of Serenno former Jedi Master is a _Sith Lord_?!"

_"_How'd...ah," Ventress shook her head with sadness. "That's right the Empire altered records of that era. Can't mention that "superstitious nonsense". She brutally made finger quotes for the last words. "Besides it wiped up the Jedi so of course they'd erase any mention of it considering it was run by a Sith Lord."

"I left before the whole Order was destroyed by their own soldiers so I can't tell you much of what happened after the war just during it from the beginning when I went to Christophsis," Ahsoka said sadly.

"Well I know from _Diwva _that those _chakaars _shot at their own officers due to a stupid mandate," Korto spat. "_Diwva _was lucky not to be asked because he would shot those acting on the order."

"And Rex and the others?"

"Rex was on Mandalore taking care of an issue there, Gregor contacted him once he figured what was going on," Ahsoka said. "Then he got to contact with Wolffe. They convinced him and good chunk of the Pack. As for Rex's unit well he...he only got Jesse to leave with him. We later rescued Kix but The 501st as a whole was too far gone."

"And the 212th?"

"Gregor rounded up some like Boil but not a lot. To be honest we were just a scattering of troops that came to Rex," Scout said.

"_Diwva _led some like Climber out of Kashyyyk after finding me."

"He then went to Mandalore were Rex was that's when he recruited me and Laseema. She's a Rutian Twi'lek that was in the compound with me. I couldn't stay there. Too pompous and self righteous and speciesist to boot. Once she got wise she happily left with me."

"I thought skinning a Kaminoan was the big tipping point?"

_"They did what?!"_

"Yeah," Scout nodded confirming it to Obi-Wan's horror. "One of them did it and I saw the gloves. I put two and two together after I kinda ran to Laseema who got her former fiancé to confirm it. She broke it off with him and ran with me. Her reasoning was kinda the same as mine about how she didn't want to be under the same roof as murderers and speciesist ones to boot. Also one guy threatened a Jedi Master saying that if he was daring to restart the Order then he'd shoot him himself."

"_Diwva _shot him on the way out," Korto said grimly. "He doesn't like _hut'luuns _and he was a pinnacle of that since he's fine with shooting at kids fleeing a battle."

"I heard tell that he called Master Kenobi a glory hound and the waster of the lives of his men," Ahsoka said. "Rex and Gregor said the entire 501st and 212th dog piled him and broke his jaw. Got in trouble but according to them it was worth it."

"While I appreciate the loyalty that really wasn't necessary," Obi-Wan said. "He sounds ill-informed."

_"He called him a WHAT?!" _Anakin's voice snarled looking quite livid. _"_Wonkee na doptpee Dobra meeto na-_"_

_"Anakin," _Obi-Wan hissed. "Language."

_"Master! He insulted you!" _Anakin heatedly protested. "_How can you let that go!?"_

_"_Because his views are I'm guessing untrue if my counterpart is anything like me. Therefore I ascribe it no value," Obi-Wan explained. "He's clearly has a biased view and no amount of arguments will sway him from this view."

"Then he truly is fool," Ventress agreed. "Kenobi saved a clone from captivity and certain death when escaping from me as a prisoner of war. If he truly didn't care and was glory hound then why bother saving a captive clone when he could've concentrated on his own safety? That man that made the statement is _clearly_ asinine person."

"Master Kenobi was the ultimate Jedi," Scout said nodding her head. "Kind, generous and humble. Certainly not a "glory hound." I'd more ascribe that to Master Skywalker." She winced realizing that she'd accidentally insulted Anakin. "Ah no offense."

"_None taken," _Anakin waved off her apology. "_I can see how some thought that although I wasn't a glory hound. I just unfortunately got more media attention which believe me _I _didn't ask for."_

_"_Yeah I didn't get that either," Ahsoka shook her head. "Seriously Sky guy what was up with that?"

"_I'll...I'll explain later."_

"Well _Diwva _told me that the Jedi cared," Korto pipped in. "He said the Jedi encouraged the clones' individuality and give them freedoms. It wasn't until later in the war when things got bad and that's when civvies joined into the military. So it was the civvies that were the fools and that was due to poor information. Not the Jedi."

"But that still doesn't explain how your a counterpart," Ventress interjected clearly wanting the conversation back on topic.

"Well evidentially the Convergence sent me here...for some reason," Obi-Wan shrugged. "How or why escapes me. However I am determined the make the best of my situation...Even if the universe is baffling to me," Obi-Wan sighed. "Seriously Army of Light?"

"Don't ask," Ahsoka answered both she and Scout winced.

"The Rangers were no better."

"Rangers?"

"Oh you'll love this," Scout huffed. "It was get this a paramilitary organization that served the Jedi."

** _"Why!?"_ **

"Supposedly because the founder wanted to help out the Jedi," Scout said.

"Surely making a peacekeeping or a mediating force would've been better suit to helping out _peacekeepers_ not _a...paramilitary force,"_ Obi-Wan grunted out clenching his teeth. He was _severely _tempted on pepper his language with few strong epithets but Calliope's presence made him firmly held his tongue. What the spices was the Order on?!

"I know!" Scout shouted. "I never understood that and never got why the Jedi didn't just say, thanks but no thanks."

"Wait..." Ventress stared at Scout. "You had a paramilitary group _working for you?!"_

_"I know I don't get it either why they weren't used," _Anakin shrugged. "_I mean it's not like they wouldn't have been you know..._usefully during a war."

"Whoa," Korto held his hands. "Weird as that topic is I think we're getting off the subject kinda. So let's recap, you," he pointed to Obi-Wan. "Are from a parallel world and are stuck in ours now?"

"That's the long and the short of it yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "I'm again sorry I can't give out answers but there it is."

"_There's a multiverse of alternative worlds," _Anakin said. _"Some are further along the time scale or are taking place as we speak or even further with each being a new possibility...It's really wizard to be honest."_

_"_Far out," Korto agreed with smile. "So he's a version of Obes that got stuck here?"

"Obes?"

"Naw," Ahsoka shook her head. "He's not an Obes."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here and I'd like to be referred to as Ben," Obi-Wan said. "This conversation isn't to be repeated to anyone, I mean it. I don't need people thinking I'm a clone or some such thing. I'm known as Ben Kryze, Guardian Jedi from Ahch-To."

"Ahch-To?"

"It's were the First Jedi came from in my reality," Obi-Wan explained to Ahsoka.

"Sounds like a sneeze," Korto commented with a cheeky grin that reminded Obi-Wan of Quinlan Vos of his world. "I like it. I don't suppose your taking disciples are you?"

"As a matter of fact," Obi-Wan rubbed that back of his neck embarrassed. "I seem to a have a following of well three."

_"Only three?"_

_"Anakin."_

"_What?"_

_"_Oh why do I even?...Never mind," Obi-Wan glared at the sniggering ghost. "I've got Calliope," he held her up gently. She'd been quite good and quiet throughout the conversation. _Probably listening to us speaking. _"Gil-Jae of the Otoh Gunga and...Yaotl of the Domain Qat."

"A _Yuuzhan Vong?" _Ventress's jaw dropped along with the others. "How?"

"It seems my midi-clorians caused an awakening in the Force," Obi-Wan said. "They were muted in the Force but now they're being revived with my blood as a catalyst...Anakin stop giggling."

_"I just think it's hilarious that you started a cult without trying Master," _Anakin giggled. "_Only you."_

_"_Yes thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed.

"So I've got to ask...Did you end up okay?" Ahsoka asked Anakin. "I mean I've always wondered..."

"_I...I well I ended up fine. It was rough getting there but..._I made it."

"Good," Ahsoka smiled at him. "I knew you could do it Sky guy."

"_Thank you Ahsoka," _Anakin bowed to her with a grateful smile. "_I'll leave you guys be for now. Until next time..."_

"There's going to a next time?" Ventress asked. "And how many others can do this? Can...Kenobi from here do it?"

_"Yes and a few others can,"_ Anakin said.

"Wonderful is there going to a parade of ghosts?"

"_Naw that's for Sparky and her issues with a certain someone."_

"Who and the what?"

"_Someone from another world she's got to deal with...and with people from her own realm...with me and several others watching of course because...reasons."_

_"_Again, wonderful," Ventress quipped.

_"Back at you, Harpy. May the Force be with you all." _With that farewell he disappeared back into the Force with Calliope waving to him. Obi-Wan looked at the others.

"As I've said before," he said seriously to further show his point. "This isn't to leave this room. I don't need this spread around."

"Hey, I'll tell Torrent guys," Ahsoka said. "They know the value of keeping a secret. Seriously it won't get out pass us."

"If you feel the need to tell then by all means, but I shall only consent that."

"What about the others? Those other people you mentioned?"

"No," he shook his head. "They're starting the path and don't this kind of distraction and I doubt they'd understand the significance of it. If or when the time comes I shall tell them but until then it stays among us and those you trust. Please?"

"Very well," Scout nodded her agreement.

"Although," she continued giving him a sly smile. "If you're looking for others to help in this new Order you seem be to making I wouldn't object to helping out. If you'll have me."

"Even if it means learning a completely new philosophy?" Obi-Wan asked before his mind caught to him. Was he really recruiting...Oh good galaxies.

"I shall do my best, as someone once said being a Jedi is never giving up," Scout bowed deeply to him. "I will await your teachings Master."

"Fine by me," Ventress said. "And...I'll see where this Order goes before I jump fully on board."

"Works for me keeping the secret," Korto said with a shrug. "_Diwva _will keep on the low. And I'll join you too. Sounds like it's going to be interesting."

"And Rex and the others will get it...they're used to Jedi weirdness."

"Do I even want to know what your missions were like?" Obi-Wan said while secretly panicking that he'd gained not one but two new aspirants with a possible third. How was this his life now?

"Maybe I'll tell you about them sometime," Ahsoka smiled at him. "In the meantime, we've got some training to do and you promise some remedial lessons Master."

"So I did," Obi-Wan said with a smile realizing that he'd just gained a third one. "Let us begin young one."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Translations:

Huttese:

_Wonkee na (Rude) doptpee Dobra meeto na_\- Why that jerk I'm going to...(What? Someone insulted Obi-Wan naturally Anakin would be pissed. Dead or not.)

Mando'a:

_katpe'e jir- _old man

_Diwva_\- Dad

_chakaar- _thief, scumbag


	17. Loyalites

Chapter Seventeen

Loyalties

Nothing. The search had turned up nothing at all. Sarai was furious while Robin was thoughtful about the whole encounter. Hana was one that she should keep an eye but her demeanor and actions had made her...pause. Robin already has issues with the _Resel'nore _but to see someone blatantly defy it was interesting.

"You thinking about the girl?" Akiko asked as he walked up to her. The two of them had been assigned to patrol while Sarai kept poking and prodding. The city was quiet but that was to be expected since an illness had overtake it. Or rather it'd slammed into the Yuuzhan Vong and as a result the Peace Brigade was taking over. Well if they weren't being reassigned to Ylesia. So really it was just them.

"No-"

"Don't lie I know you are," Akiko said.

"Alright I wasn't expecting such a blatant rejection of the _Resol'nore _like that," Robin admitted. "I mean I know of people that don't like it but to flat out reject it..."

"Well she's one of the true Wren so that's to be expected."

"True Wren?"

"The Wren clan as a whole has pretty much splintered from what we know," Akiko said with a shrug. This wasn't too surprising that he knew since his clan were close to the Quila who often kept tabs on those that were formerly _Kyr'tsad _supporters. Even after all these years they still kept the vigil. When she'd asked why they still did Akiko had told her that it was because they failed the Lost Clan and as penance they kept vigil over _Kyr'tsad _and all of the hardliner militants of Mandalore. "There ones like Sarai and others like Hana...guess which is more numerous by default."

"Hana's group due to being alive?"

"Bingo."

"So why don't they renounce the title?"

"Perhaps they fear being seen as weak. I know that the clan leader Sabine wouldn't mind but others that are powerful in the clan would and so to keep the peace she says nothing."

"Seems to be an endemic issue," Robin grumped. "No one says anything like the people of this planet are tight lipped about the Handmaidens for example."

"I think they truly believe in them," Akiko said. "And like the Rebellion before them they wish to keep the flame alive."

"The fires of this resistance does indeed burn bright."

"Like the _Dha Kad _piercing through the night," Akiko said with a smile.

"Darksaber?" Robin looked quizzically at Akiko who looked genuinely surprised.

"Wait your mother didn't tell you that legend?" Akiko asked. "I thought everyone knew about valiant Vizsla."

"Vizsla? Valiant?" Robin snorted. "Surely you jest?"

"As matter of fact no I'm not. Seriously is this just a Karasu, Abaanlor, Quila, Apma and Harrier clan thing?"

"Well it's not a Bralor clan thing."

"Seriously? That's just sad. Well once a _very _long time ago there was a leader of the Vizsla clan that had taken a lightsaber with a uniquely black blade from the _Jetti _and used it to unit the clans as _Mand'alor. _Well so one of the tale goes. Others like the Harrier, Quila and mine say that he was trained as a _Jetti."_

_"A Jetti Mand'alor?" _Robin stared at her childhood friend in shock. "Truly?!"

"Yes a _Jetii Mand'alor," _Akiko said. "It's said that the blade shall appear once again when the true _Mand'alor_ returns."

"So technically Boba..."

"Is an impersonator according to us," Akiko nodded. "We tolerated him as a lesser of the the evils we face. It's either him or another or worse anarchy. Our allies feel the same."

"So...if someone were to find it?"

"They'd be _Mand'alor_ to us," Akiko answered her giving her a heavy look. "And they'd be able to change society as we know it."

Robin nodded absentmindedly as the implications ran in her head. Change society...like...making it not mandatory for them to be warriors to live a full life? Could it be possible?

* * *

Over the past few days with Master Ben Kryze (It was easier to think of like that even if he was so much like her grandmaster that it physically hurt at points. Also it helped distinguished the two.) was interesting. Ahsoka had learned quite a few things in the time that she'd spent with him as he taught both her and the others including Yaotl, under heavy guard of course. On the one hand it was like training with Master Kenobi only...not. He wasn't focused to much with fighting techniques and more on the philosophy of well _his _Jedi. It was fascinating to see the differences between what she'd been taught in the old Order and what he'd been taught in his thriving one.

For one thing emotions weren't suppressed but instead allowed to a point. It was just taught that they weren't allowed to control you. That part was different from the repression that she was taught about. He also taught about talking about emotional and mental issues which was something that Ahsoka felt wasn't discussed that much, something that Scout agreed with as well.

Families were discouraged but for a completely understandable reason. They were dedicating their lives to the Force. So it was understandable that families were forbidden. In fact telling him about the Corellian Jedi he'd sputtered irritably and grumbled about having one's uj cake and eating it too. Not that Ahsoka disagreed since they flaunted the rule of no families so much that Ahsoka in hindsight was baffled they were allowed to continue on as Jedi. Another difference was how..._gentle _this Order seemed to be. It wasn't as harsh or remote and did try to make an effort to be in touch with the common folk. That won Scout over hook line and sinker. Ahsoka...well she liked as well.

"The Force, isn't a maker of tricks and powers. It is a guiding path, leading all towards enlightenment. Ours is the service of the Force and by extension others for they are expressions of the Living Force," Ben instructed. The day of the invasion was fast approaching and preparations were hastening but still Ben insisted on some philosophy of his Order. "Powers can be granted but it a mere afterthought since that's not our focus. If one is gifted with an ability then nurture it and help it to grow by helping others."

"Master," Yaotl held up her hand in a clear question. "How do we know the will of the Force?"

"Well...how'd you discover your path?"

She paused in thought before the answer came in seemingly a burst. "Through contemplation and listening. Through peace I gained knowledge."

"Exactly, such is the creed of the Order. _There is no emotion, there is peace. __There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.__There is no passion, there is serenity.__There is no chaos, there is harmony.__There is no death, there is the Force."_

_"_Sounds like my old Order," Scout smiled. "We said the same...although not the chaos one I don't think."

"I see. There's a variation in my Order of that Code as well and it goes: _Emotion, yet peace. __Ignorance, yet knowledge. __Passion, yet serenity. __Chaos, yet harmony. __Death, yet the Force_ but meaning of that is a course is for another day."

"Sir," Gregor called to Ben. "We're assembling. It's the final prep sir."

"Commander Tano?"

"Nope it's just Ventress now," Ahsoka smiled at him. "I mean you were the one that said keeper of the peace. Not soldiers."

"Quite right," Ben nodded happily. "Ma'am if you will?"

"You're impossible," Ventress shook her head as she walked up to Gregor.

Ahsoka laughed at the banter. It was so nice to hear it once again even he didn't have the same experiences as her grandmaster. Ben was a blessing even if his battle experience was nil much to Rex's disappointment even if he was thrilled to have Ben even if he wasn't "their" Kenobi it was the thought that counted. He was bringing back something both old and new. And that was what Ahsoka liked and she knew that Scout liked it as well.

"Kryze they want you and your associates," Ventress said turning towards him. "They knew our moves so they need to see how you and the others fight."

"Mesa be fighting with the rest of the Gungans so Mesa will be fine," Gil-Jae said. "Mesa will stay nearby for back up."

"Well that takes care of you, but you and Yaotl need to get down there."

"Very well."

"I obey," Yaotl nodded getting up and following Ben along with her escort. Ahsoka still had trouble believing that she would. Her conviction and resolve was firm and she knew that Yaotl would faithfully follow the tenets set down by Ben. So would she now that thought about it. Even if it wasn't his intent his new Order would come along quite nicely. He was a good teacher and a good Jedi.

* * *

Walking down the corridor following the clone, was interesting. What was even more interesting was when he reached the training center. Gregor who leading let out a sharp whistle that made all of the clones and oddly one Twi'lek stop in mid fire and stand at what Obi-Wan assumed was attention...

_"Temucigir bat garnahr!" =Officer on deck!= _

All of those present saluted.

"_At buscuryr," =At ease= _Rex said walking forward. Obi-Wan blinked before remembering that he technically a subordinate to him since he was a non-commissioned officer. He bowed deeply with respect to him.

"I said at ease," Rex said with amused tilt to his voice. "You don't have to bow to me."

"With respect, I've been told that's how non commissioned officers greet commissioned officers," Obi-Wan said lift his face to meet Capt. Rex's.

"He's got you there sir," Gregor snorted.

"Well nice to see that someone cares about decor around here," A man with mustache, sideburns and slight beard said as he walked forward. "Lieutenant Wolffe...formerly Commander."

"Demoted?"

"Well I'd rather follow his orders then the Empire at the time and for that matter now."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "You called me?"

"Sev told us about your fighting style, we want to see it in action. So we're running a simulation of sorts with non fatal fire."

"And Yaotl?"

"She's also in this simulation as the enemy," Rex said giving her a hard look. "I'm told that you're on our side?"

"I am with the Kryze and he fights for you therefore I do too," Yaotl said bowing her head. "I am at your command."

"So weird," someone commented. Rex shot the speaker a reproachful look.

"Very well," Wolffe said giving the Yuuzhan Vong an appraising look. He picked up a staff and threw it to Yaotl who caught it with the Force summoning forward. Most everyone's jaw dropped at the display.

"How the kriff-!"

"Enough! Let's begin! On the count of 3!"

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and flicked it on falling into a Soresu opener. A second later after the countdown the opening salvo struck and Obi-Wan jumped in front of Yaotl deflecting the blasts back to the shooters. Some went while others hit their targets. The Twi'lek wasn't the one that went down and continued firing at Yaotl. Obi-Wan sensing slightly more aggression then a simple practice session merited kept his position in front of the Yuuzhan Vong. Bellowing one of the men approached with a staff that he flipped on. Huh an electostaff eh?

The person ran forward and Yaotl blocked it with her own. The Force was fickle with her. She was trying to use it rather then letting it direct her.

"Yaotl! Let it guide you, you subject to it not it to you!" Obi-Wan shouted as he continued to block the vast majority of the shooting. As he continued to block he felt like something essential was missing from his side and should've been guarding his flanks...

"How?" She asked with gritted teeth as she pushed back the staff fighter. She fell into position that would guard his left which he for some reason kept leaving open.

"Fine your center, feel the Force following through you. Let it guide you and you'll find a way," he said demonstrating by allowing himself more into the Force and listening to the guidance. He knocked over several other troops further reducing their number. Now there ware only a few left. Yaotl didn't reply but soon he felt her begin to relax and her frustration soon began to go and she fought off the warrior leaving Obi-Wan free to engage the leftovers.

"_Wuhegu'a_ «Ceasefire»!" Rex called out putting a halt to the exercise, Everyone immediately put down their respective weapons and stood at attention. Some dusted off their armor and gazed at both Yaotl and Obi-Wan with a healthy amount of respect and awe.

"_An staabi jag, jate ramuru'anr. Nakar'tuur mhi taabir at akaan!" _ «All right men, good work. Tomorrow we march to war» Rex said lifting up his fist which of course was evidentially good for the morale since whooping cry rose up from the crowd as they began to chant what sounded like a haka...To the Jedi of all people.

_"Sru vie Jetiise vod bal grayi'r! Uctu mhi gra'tuar etie na'yav! At ja'hr!" =To our Jedi brothers and sisters. May we avenge their deaths! To victory!=_

This was slightly uncomfortable even if Obi-Wan knew that they meant well. The Jedi meant a good deal to these people and he could respect that even if he wished they'd find another way...after the war of course because pacifism wouldn't help here. He could Satine totting at him from beyond the grave in this world. All of this reaffirmed the sincere hope that he would never have to lead an army into battle. He was fine with running along side them to help but leading...no just no. As they continued with their haka Obi-Wan looked over to Yaotl who looked quietly disappointed with herself looking at floor.

"You shouldn't be ashamed," he consoled her toning out the chanting. "It's perfectly natural to fall back on familiar methods if they've worked previously."

"I thought I was improving in the ways of the Force," she whispered looking crestfallen. "I thought..."

"No one changes overnight," Obi-Wan said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You must understand that you are just starting this journey so failing will happen. That's what I'm here to do. Direct you towards the right path and help."

"I...Very well," Yaotl looked up with fierce determination. "I shall do better, help me Master to be so."

"Then let's mediate on the matter. After that I'll go over some techniques that help out my apprentice deal with his issues."

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes," he smiled at her "A wonderful man named Skywalker whom I'm sure is getting along quite fine without me because I know he's good man."

* * *

"_Stoopa cag see va foppa. Kee gee cua dan joday mo baua," _a young voice angrily muttered as he made his way through the bowels of what looked to a complicated machine clanging all the way with a hydrospanner. Beside the machine Master Mace Windu rolled his eyes expressively as he waited for the scientist to come back from getting some food. Depa couldn't blame his slight frustration with the boy. They'd been unable to pry the boy from the machine ever since they'd arrived and found out that Master Kenobi had fallen through the abyss.

Not that Depa could blame him. If the same had happened to Master Windu she'd be the first to get into line and get him out. But for now they needed patience since some corporate sabotage had made it impossible to actually fixed the kriffing thing despite their best efforts. Beside him, Bant Eerin, Aayla Secura and her Master Quinlan Vos waited for the inevitable explosion.

"_Sohna fa! __Choy bu kark cam chana hee janse!"_

Yup right on schedule.

"You do realize that yelling at the machine won't make it repair itself any faster," she blithely commented earning her a slight grumbled from the machine. Pulling himself out of it was a very dirty and very disgruntled Padawan. Now normally they would just pick him up and let the other scientist deal with the issue but since it was near a vergence in the Force it was considered to be Jedi jurisdiction. At first it was the two of them. Now? It was a whole crew with Bant Eerin as well since she was most familiar with Obi-Wan's signature. Not that would stop Anakin Skywalker from getting into the machine and doing everything in his power to fix the thing. He was desperate to get him back. Frankly again Depa understood his need but cursing at the machinery would solve nothing.

_"__Stoopa cag see va foppa. Kee gee cua dan joday mo baua! Carba du heee __Kantkhieth nan! Tanea cam koona tah kyotopa youka je, __Jee saiot bom uma...ritke han dah...kolka," _Anakin muttered as he finally sat down and tried to center himself as Obi-Wan had clearly taught him.

"Skywalker," Master Windu spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. "We shall get him back. Just be patient. Once the good doctor is here you could help him and then we'll all go through to find him. That's a promise."

"Alright," Anakin grudgingly admitted. "Sorry Master Windu."

"You were frustrated, that's understandable but frustration won't do anyone any good," Master Windu said patting his shoulder. "Wait. We shall find him."

"I hope that he's okay."

"He'll be fine," Bant assured him. "He's more resourceful then you realize. A few days won't kill him."

* * *

Translations:

Huttese:

_Choy(vulgar) bu kark cam chana hee janse- _What the kark is taking so long?!

_Carba du heee __Kantkhieth nan! Tanea cam koona tah kyotopa youka je, __Jee saiot bom uma (honorable)...ritke han dah...kolka- _Hang in there Master, I'm coming! Nothing is going to stop me! I'll save you...just hold on...please.

_Sohna fa- _Dang it

_Stoopa cag see va foppa. Kee gee cua dan joday mo baua,- _Stupid piece of junk. You'd better work or else.

Mando'a:

_Temucigir bat garnahr- _Officer (non comissioned) on deck

_Sru vie Jetiise vod bal grayi'r! Uctu mhi gra'tuar etie na'yav! At ja'hr!_\- For our Jedi brothers and sisters! May we avenge their deaths! To victory!

_Er Dabida gaa'tayl ni-_ Oh Force help me.


End file.
